The Pavlov Theory
by Geishaaa
Summary: University!Au; Toshiro, a lonely psychology student, proposes a social experiment to see if he can make a friend using Ivan Pavlov's theory of Classical Conditioning, and his target? A ridiculously attractive blonde in a newsboy cap. Merry Christmas, Mosco! Multi-chapter, HitsuYuki (Toshiro/uke x Yukio/seme). RATED M.
1. A Blonde Experiment

**This is a Christmas gift for my dear friend, LethanWolf, AKA Mosco, AKA HitsuYuki Queen, AKA Fastest updater in the world.**

 **This is my first attempt at a Toshiro x Yukio (HitsuYuki) piece. Pray for my soul.**

 _ **Warnings: Language, adult themes, and sex scene(s).**_

 **The Pavlov Theory**

Chapter 1: A Blonde Experiment

' _While studying the role of saliva in the digestion process of dogs in the early twentieth century, a Russian physiologist by the name of Ivan Pavlov stumbled upon a phenomenon he later labelled "psychic reflexes". He observed his dogs salivating in the presence of the technician who usually fed them, as opposed to salivating at the sight of food and this lead to him posing a series of experiments. He would ring a bell and then present his dogs with food, and after repeating this action a few times, the dog's began to salivate and get excited at the sound of the bell before the food was given to them; that is, they had learnt that the sound of the bell meant they were going to be fed soon after. Pavlov called his dogs' reactions the conditioned response (CR), the sound of the bell the neutral stimulus (NS) and the presentation of food to the dogs as unconditioned stimulus (US) and noted that the quicker the time between the bell and the food, the faster the dogs learnt. The physiologist concluded that if a particular stimulus was present while the dogs were given food then that stimulus could become associated with the food and cause salivation on its own. This theory became known as_ _ **classical conditioning**_ _.'_

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at his textbook.

Pavlov's theory of classical conditioning was certainly an interesting one; it was one of those things that kind of seemed obvious and no one would give it a second thought, not unless they were a psychology student like him, of course. The theory itself had a wide range of applications, not only to dogs but to humans; for example, Toshiro's uncle, Jushiro, had cancer many years ago now, and while undergoing chemotherapy, he found himself suddenly developing aversions to foods and drinks he'd eaten just before treatment. Where the food or drink in this case was the neutral stimulus, and the chemotherapy was the unconditioned stimulus, the resulting nausea became the conditioned response. To this day Uncle Juu couldn't stand looking at mushrooms, let alone eating them.

Toshiro speedily wrote down his notes, throwing in his own personal applications and began to wonder what else he could apply the Pavlov theory to.

"Excuse me?"

The white haired genius glanced up to see a pretty looking girl smiling down at him. She had neat brown hair and a nice smile, she looked friendly and for a second Toshiro forgot what to say in response; he wasn't use to people speaking to him.

"Y-yes?" Toshiro stuttered, trying to come across less lonely and pathetic that he felt.

"I was wondering if anyone was sitting here?" the girl gestured to the chair beside Toshiro, "All the other seats are taken…"

Glancing around the busy library, Toshiro observed that the girl was correct about all the other chairs around the study tables currently being in use, although some were only being used as foot rests or bag holders. Glancing back up at the girl, Toshiro noted her hopeful expression and had to remind himself of what she was asking. He opened his mouth before shutting it quickly; was this girl seriously asking to sit with him? No one ever sat with him. It was only as a last resort, he supposed, but still, he'd seen other students trying to share one seat between two people lest they'd be forced to sit next to him. Sometimes they just sat on the floor to avoid it. Toshiro never understood why people avoided him; it wasn't like he smelled or anything. Yes, he did have weird coloured eyes and unnaturally bright white hair, but was that so off-putting? Still, if this girl wanted to sit next to him – last resort or no – he shouldn't turn his nose up at it.

"Oh, um, y-yes," Toshiro stammered, waving his hand at the chair, "I mean no! Uh, no, the seat isn't taken. It's, um… it's all yours… if you still want it?"

 _Gods, he sucked at this._

Nevertheless the girl beamed brightly at him, and genuinely seemed pleased before she thanked him. Toshiro felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he smiled awkwardly back. Finally, someone was going to sit with him and he maybe he could make a friend-

The girl picked up the chair and walked away with it, setting it down by a big group of giggling first years.

Toshiro stared blankly at the empty space where the girl had just stood and where the chair used to be, slowly comprehending what had just occurred.

The girl never wanted to sit with him; she just wanted the seat so she could take it back to sit with her friends.

The white haired prodigy's smile had dropped and he sighed, slumping forward over the desk, crossing his arms underneath his head.

Five months at university and he'd made zero friends.

He glared at his textbook; he didn't need a psychology degree, he needed a friend-making degree. Psychology was the most useless thing he could have picked! He should have studied veterinary science or something – _everyone loves animals_ , they'd all want to be his friend then, and even if they didn't, at least he'd have the animals for company. He'd heard that a man's best friend was a dog _, and oh gods did he want one_ , but you can't live in a tiny house in central London with a dog. They need space to run and exercise, and Toshiro had neither a yard, nor a whole lot of time to walk it between his studies and shifts at the restaurant; it would just be cruel.

Maybe he could drop out of psychology and take up vet science next semester? It wasn't like he was every going to use Pavlov's theory of classic conditioning in real life-

 _Wait a minute._

Toshiro cocked his head sideways as he glanced down at his textbook. Perhaps there was a way to apply it to friendship making… He would be the neutral stimulous, _obviously_ , but the unconditional stimulus? Well, Pavlov had used food, so maybe Toshiro could use it too. Say if he were to pick someone sitting nearby in the library right now, find out what their favourite food was and then offer it to them every time he saw them, they would begin to associate him with their favourite food and therefore be conditioned to get excited when they saw him. Toshiro thought it through more thoroughly; it was a real possibility so long as he could find someone whose favourite food was something easily obtained and well-kept since it would have to sit in his bag all day.

Out of sheer curiosity, the nineteen year old glanced around library to see if he could find any potential targets. Eating in the library was forbidden, but people always snuck snacks in anyway.

A flash of blonde caught the prodigy's eye, and Toshiro squinted in attempt to see better. A guy, probably only a year or two older than himself, was sitting alone in the far corner of the room, playing with his phone – no wait, a game console by the looks of things, an old model too – and eating something small from a packet inside his bag. Toshiro recognised him from around campus, but knew nothing about him other than the fact he always wore a black newsboy cap and a long black coat on colder days. The white haired male strained his eyes further to try and identify what the other male was eating; they were small and round, like… Bon bons! The blonde was eating English bon bons, Toshiro was sure of it. They were light in colour, but from this distance, the young genius was unable to identify the flavour properly. They were probably strawberry or something, _everybody loves strawberry_.

Leaning back against his chair, Toshiro tapped the end of his pen against his lips as he considered the possibility of experimenting with classic conditioning on this guy; if Toshiro bought a packet of bon bons and orchestrated a run-in with the blonde where he would see the bon bons, they could potentially strike up a quick conversation about how they both like small round sweets, and then Toshiro would offer him some. _That could work_ , Toshiro nodded to himself; after a few times of seeing the boy and offering him the sweets he liked, the boy would come to expect it whenever he saw Toshiro and would more than likely become excited, purely because it meant he might get bon bons out of it.

Well, it's not like he had anything to lose. Worst case scenario? The blonde thinks he's a weirdo and walks away. That really wasn't any different to how everyone else treated him.

It was worth a try.

…

The very next morning, Toshiro decided to put his experiment to the test, leaving an extra fifteen minutes earlier than normal in order to go via the Tesco store opposite the underground station to pick up a packet of bon bons. He went with the strawberry flavoured ones, as it seemed to be the most popular flavour and a general crowd pleaser. His plan was to walk laps around the campus between classes until he came across the blonde boy, where he would 'accidently' bump into him, dropping all of his books and, of course, the sweets; if the boy was kind, he would help Toshiro pick up his stuff and notice the bon bons, and – with a bit of luck – the blonde would mention that he too liked the little candy balls and then Toshiro could offer him some.

He realised that this whole operation was based on luck and chance, but it was the only inconspicuous way of doing it; he couldn't exactly walk up to the guy and be like 'hey, I saw you eating bon bons in the library yesterday, do you want to be my friend?' He'd probably get punched if he did that.

The moment came at the last possible part of the day; Toshiro had given up hope after lunch time, but as he was walking up towards the university gates on his way home, he spotted the familiar flash of blonde beneath a black newsboy cap walking in his direction. The older male was heading towards the student housing; he must be a boarder. The prodigy's breathing increased nervously; this was it, this was what he'd been preparing for all day. The boy was looking down at his game console as he walked; _perfect_. He wouldn't see Toshiro coming or know that he'd bumped him deliberately.

Taking a deep breath, the white haired male tucked his three textbooks and packet of bon bons under his arm and began to walk at a brisk pace towards the male. He closed the distance quickly; the blonde still playing his game, completely unaware. Toshiro was five more steps away and then three and then-

Toshiro collided with the astonishingly firm body of his target, whom had been walking a bit faster than the young genius had anticipated, causing the littler of the two to stumble back and trip, falling back on his ass; books, bon bons and a battered Gameboy crashing down around him. Pain shot up his spine and Toshiro gasped in surprise.

Before he could even process everything, the blonde was crouching in front of him and staring at him through concerned and guilty eyes; well, just the one eye, since the other was hidden beneath long blonde bangs.

"Gods, are you alright?" The blonde asked, his visible eye sweeping over Toshiro's body frantically, looking for signs of injury.

"Uh…"

Toshiro suddenly found the words stuck in the back of his throat. He'd never realised before, but the blonde was rather attractive… like super-duper attractive, like Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean attractive – _but a blonde version_. He'd always had a thing for blondes, but _oh dear lord was this one a hottie_. In fact, he was next level hotness. The boy's iris was a bright emerald green like you'd see in a jewellery shop and his jaw was strong and chiselled and perfect for Toshiro to kiss along-

"Oh shit, you're probably concussed, did you hit your head?" the blonde murmured, urgently hooking a finger under Toshiro's chin and searching his pupils for signs of concussion. He was very close; Toshiro could feel his warm breath against his face.

Toshiro's cheeks flushed as he realised he'd been too busy thinking about the blonde's looks to answer the question.

"No, I'm fine," He mumbled, shaking his head out of the blonde's hold and averting his eyes to the ground where he saw all of their stuff scattered around them, including the other boy's Gameboy.

Toshiro cursed, leaning forward to pick up the old device, "Fuck, I'm so, so, so sorry!"

The nineteen year old wanted to kick himself; some genius he was, like the blonde would want to be friends with the person who'd broken his console.

Unexpectedly, the blonde laughed, taking it out of Toshiro's small hands and glancing briefly at the screen.

"Don't worry, it still works," He grinned, "This thing is like an old Nokia; it's survived just about everything. Besides, it's me who should apologize; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm still sorry," Toshiro mumbled quietly, looking away to hide the colour in his cheeks.

He managed to roll forward onto his knees as he began to pick up his fallen books, but the taller male was quicker, gathering them into a pile before lastly reaching for the packet of bon bons, which had, _rather conveniently_ , landed in the space between them.

"Bon bons, hey?" the blonde sounded amused, "Good choice."

"They're a good study snack," Toshiro murmured dumbly, still too scared to look up at the cute boy.

Said cute boy hummed in agreement, "I do like the strawberry ones, but my all-time favourite is lemon."

 _Noted._

"I've never tried the lemon flavour," Toshiro admitted softly, not really expecting the blonde to hear him.

"You should."

A hand appeared in Toshiro's field of vision and the younger boy finally glanced up to see the blonde standing, offering a hand up to the prodigy. Toshiro muttered a quiet thanks and accepted the hand, his breathing hitched as he did so; he hadn't been expecting the other male to have such soft skin.

The older boy then stooped down to pick up the pile of books and handed them to Toshiro.

"Well, I've gotta get moving," He nodded in the direction of the university boarding dorms, "I've got an exam tomorrow, so I probably should study."

Toshiro nodded as the blonde began to step around him, before remembering with a jolt about his plan to test Pavlov's theory.

"Wait!" Toshiro called before the other male could get too far.

The blonde turned around and gazed at Toshiro expectantly, while the young genius realised all over again just how attractive the guy was up close, and began to blush once more.

"D-do you want some bon bons?" The white haired male asked shyly, "To help you study?"

The blonde seemed taken aback by the offer, tilting his head to the side as if scrutinizing the prodigy, and Toshiro ducked his head again; he was beginning to feel very self-conscious, maybe this was a bad idea.

"I'd love some."

Toshiro snapped his head back up to see the blonde closing the distance between them until he was just that bit too close for people who had met for the first time only minutes ago. He waited patiently, not mentioning Toshiro's shaky hands as the psychology student fumbled with opening the packet. He got there eventually, _thank the gods_ , and poured a handful into the blonde's open hand.

The blonde flashed a dazzling grin at him, before chucking a single bon bon up into the air and catching it in his mouth with no problem.

"Thanks man," The blonde boy chuckled at what was surely Toshiro's awkward I-don't-know-how-to-talk-to-people face, "I guess I'll see you around."

Toshiro nodded, and continued to nod stupidly as he forgot what he was supposed to be saying in response. _Damn, this boy was cute._

A beat of silence passed, and the blonde furrowed his brow, seemingly half confused and half amused, and turned to leave before Toshiro came to his senses.

"Oh, um – see you!" Toshiro called, "Good luck with your exam."

The blonde looked back over his shoulder as he walked away, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Well, despite how stupid he'd just looked, the plan had worked and the experiment had officially begun, and Toshiro walked out the university gates nodding subtly to himself; all things considered, it went well, and now the next thing he had to do was buy some lemon-flavoured bon bons and encounter the ridiculously good-looking blonde again.

…

Almost a whole week had passed before the young genius encountered the attractive blonde again. They'd both been sitting in the library, Toshiro had seen the other boy sitting under the window reading and almost walked over there but backed out just metres from the blonde, hastily turning around and finding a lone study table near the exit. Perhaps the blonde would see him on his way out?

Toshiro sighed to himself; he wished he could be more confident and just talk to people like everyone else could, but he was too shy – he could never initiate a conversation with a stranger.

Taking out his books and pens, Toshiro saw a flash of yellow in his bag; he'd bought lemon bon bons on his way home after the first encounter with the sexy blonde and had kept them in his bag ever since, waiting for the chance to see him again and offer him his favourite flavour. Well, technically they were the second packet he'd bought since he'd eaten the first after trying the lemon flavour and concluding that they were, in fact, the best.

Every so often, Toshiro glanced up to see if the blonde had moved, and after close to an hour, the blonde began to pick up his belongings and stand, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Toshiro felt a nervous coil winding in his stomach; he was so hoping the emerald-eyed boy might see him on his way out and maybe flash him that gorgeous smile once more. To help, Toshiro made sure to move around a lot, stretching and running his fingers through his hair, in hopes the movements would attract the blonde's attention as he walked by.

And it did.

"Have you had a chance to try the lemon bon bons yet?"

Toshiro jerked back in shock; he'd only glanced down at his work for a second and had not at all been expecting the blonde to actually come over to him. To make matters worse, the older male was looking even more stunning today. With the warmth of the library, the blonde had stripped off the black trench coat and Toshiro could see small but firm muscles through a casual white, long sleeve shirt. _Gods, he was not prepared for this._

"Yes," Toshiro answered thickly, pointing to his open bag where the tip of the packet was visible, "You were right; they are good."

The blonde grinned cheekily, "Didn't I tell you?"

Toshiro could only nod, staring at the boy's lips and wondering what they'd feel like against his own or working their way down his neck.

This was bad; he was supposed to be making a friend not visualising a make-out session. _Snap out of it Toshiro!_ It had been too long since he'd had proper sex.

"I've got to get to class," the blonde was saying and Toshiro inwardly curse himself for getting distracted again.

Before the boy could turn away, Toshiro was pulling the lemon bon bons out of his bag, and grabbing the blonde's wrist in one swift motion. Humour and surprise flickered in the visible jade eye, and a smile tugged at his lips. Toshiro frowned at his own forwardness, but poured another handful into the captured palm anyway. He let it go and looked away as he felt the hot blonde's curious gaze sweep over him.

"Thanks," he murmured softly and Toshiro looked up to see a gentle eye searching for his.

Emerald met teal and Toshiro's heart stopped; he felt like he was pinned against the plastic library chair by a heavy force, not the simple one-eyed stare of the boy standing over him.

"Well, they're your favourite…" Toshiro mumbled, trying to justify his abrupt action, "Ar-aren't they?"

Yukio laughed loudly causing a few people to look over, including a glaring library assistant. Toshiro felt himself blush and ducked his head, staring hard at his notes on the table. Why did he always have to embarrass himself in front of this attractive male?

"Yeah, they are," the blonde chuckled quietly, "Thanks again."

Toshiro didn't dare look up, but he managed to quietly murmur, "You're welcome."

He heard carpet-muffled footsteps retreating from his table, and when he looked up, the blonde boy was gone.

Toshiro released a deep breath; this was definitely more difficult than he had expected – _damn his fetish for blonde men._

…

Over the next few weeks, Toshiro made it his top priority to scope out the blonde's weekly routine. Luckily for him, Toshiro was a genius and a prodigy with a rather good memory. He discovered that blonde had many classes in the computer rooms, so he was probably studying some sort of computing-related course, and on Friday afternoons, Toshiro and the blonde had lectures in neighbouring classrooms. The blonde always carried a take away cup of coffee (presumably) in the mornings, and always brought leftovers in plastic containers to eat for lunch. On nicer days, the blonde could be found sitting in the quad playing his Gameboy between classes, or in the library if it was raining.

Toshiro knew it was kind of creepy, him knowing this stuff, but he honestly hadn't stalked the blonde or anything. He'd just been paying attention more, and whenever the boy walked by, Toshiro's eyes would automatically follow him – more to check out his disturbingly good looks than anything – and made small observations as he went. After a few weeks, the blonde's habits just sort of painted their own picture in the young genius' mind.

It was now at the point that Toshiro encountered the blonde almost daily, and always managed to offer him some lemon bon bons, which the other male accepted excitedly every time. Toshiro could see that the experiment was beginning to show positive results as each and every time the blonde laid his eye on him, the emerald orb would light up in anticipation and he'd bound over happily to Toshiro's side, hand outstretched for his daily sweets. The prodigy could almost see the slight shift in the blonde's expression as he walked away afterwards; he seemed confused as to why he was so excited to see the white haired male in the first place.

 _Classical conditioning, that's why_.

Whether the blonde liked it or not, he'd been conditioned to associate Toshiro with his favourite sweet, causing him to get excited before even knowing if Toshiro would have bon bons on him at the time, let alone offer him some.

That reaction, or 'psychic secretion' as Pavlov had called it, was present once again as Toshiro exited his Friday afternoon lecture and heard a familiar voice call from the other end of the corridor.

"Oi, Bon bon boy!"

Toshiro whipped around to see the blonde jogging towards him quickly, sliding to a halt directly in front of the young prodigy.

"Bon bon boy?" Toshiro frowned and forgot his shyness as he repeated the ridiculous nickname he'd been given.

"Well you haven't told me your name yet, Bon bon boy," the blonde quipped cheekily, poking Toshiro's unimpressed forehead crease, "All I know about you is that give me bon bons every day, what else do you expect me to call you?"

Toshiro's hand ghosted over the area where the blonde had poked him; it still tingled with electricity and excitement.

"Toshiro," the young genius answered softly, "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"That sounds very Japanese, Toshiro," the blonde smiled, seeming genuinely pleased with this new information.

"My father's parents were from Japan," Toshiro murmured, automatically taking the bon bons out of his bag as he spoke, tipping the remainder of the packet into the blonde's opened hand before folding the now empty packet and shoving it in his pocket for him to deposit in the next rubbish bin he saw.

"Have you been there?" the blonde asked, picking a bon bon out of his hand and popping it into his mouth.

"To Japan?" Toshiro asked, unsure why the boy was interested, "Yeah, a few times. My uncle has businesses there."

The blonde nodded, staring curiously at Toshiro once again. He did that a lot, and the prodigy had no idea what he was thinking about as he scrutinized him; there was nothing at all interesting about him.

A few beats of silence passed as the blonde continued to gaze at Toshiro, the genius himself at a loss for words. He wasn't one for carrying on a conversation; that was usually the blonde's job as he was far more talkative and bubbly, but he seemed a little too caught up with his own thoughts right now, leaving Toshiro to stand awkwardly, waiting for an exit line or something.

"I, um…" Toshiro suddenly found the trail of ants on the ground extremely interesting, "I still don't know your name…"

"Yukio Hans Vorarlberna."

"Come again?" Toshiro frowned; he was unsure if the blonde was answering him or simply sneezing.

"Yukio Hans- you know what, just call me Yukio," the blonde sighed, and Toshiro felt a twinge of empathy; he knew all too well how annoying it was to have a difficult last name. As it was, most of his work friends still mispronounced his, calling him 'Hitsu-GAY-a', but then again, Toshiro was pretty sure that was just Rangiku having a giggle. It was 'punny' as she called it, since the young genius was indeed attracted to men.

"Yukio," Toshiro repeated, liking the way the name rolled off is tongue.

"Well, thanks again for the bon bons, Toshiro," Yukio purred, winking at him, "Have a good weekend."

"You too," Toshiro murmured, waving dumbly as Yukio turned away with a smirk before disappearing around the corner.

…

Later that night, Toshiro sat sideways across the small arm chair in the living room while watching television with his uncles, his back against the arm rest and legs dangling over the opposite end, when his phone vibrated once in his pocket. His uncle, Shunsui Kyoraku, glanced at him briefly as he shuffled around trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

 _ **Facebook**_  
 _Yukio Hans Vorarlberna has sent you a friend request._

The young genius stared uncomprehendingly at the device. He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him. Nope, it was still there. Yukio – the sexy blonde – had truly sent him a friend request. _Was this real life?_

Sliding the notification on his screen to the right and quickly tapping in his passcode, Toshiro waited impatiently for the app to load and take him to the friend requests tab. He clicked on Yukio's name and it took him to the blonde's wall. His privacy settings were pretty tight, so Toshiro could only see the boy's profile picture and cover photo, He tapped the 'confirm request' button and suddenly all the hidden information loaded. Toshiro quickly jumped to the 'about' section.

Yukio's birthday was only three days after his own and he would be turning twenty one this year. He appeared to be a bit of a gamer boy, liking a number of gaming pages. He didn't have any family listed, but Toshiro scrolled down to the relationship section with bated breath.

 _Relationship status: Single_  
 _Interested in: Men_

"What are you grinning about?" Shunsui flicked a bit of popcorn at Toshiro and hit him squarely on his forehead.

Toshiro flushed; he hadn't been aware he was grinning.

"Nothing," he answered defensively, flicking the same bit of popcorn back across the living room but it hit his other uncle, Jushiro Kyoraku, who had been almost asleep snuggled against his husband's side.

"Shit, sorry Uncle Juu!" Toshiro threw him an apologetic look as the older white haired man jerked awake in surprise.

"What's happening?" Jushiro murmured sluggishly, rolling over to look between his husband and his nephew.

"Tosh is grinning at his phone," Shunsui smirked, "Like a love struck teenager."

The white haired man sat up excitedly, appearing suddenly very awake, "A boy?"

"Looks like it," Shunsui chuckled, "If that blush is anything to go by."

"Oh Tosh, that's wonderful news," Jushiro clapped his hands together, "When do we get to meet him?"

"W-what? N-no, there's no boy!" Toshiro spluttered, the heat in his cheeks only growing as they grinned knowingly at him, "Well, I mean, he is a boy, but he is just a friend, and barely even that, I just know his name and that's it!"

"Settle down, tiger," Toshiro's brunette uncle smirked at him.

"Aw he's so cute when he blushes," Jushiro swooned.

"Just like his uncle…"

"It must be in the genes…"

"Like the white hair…"

"I hate you both," Toshiro glowered, crossing his arms and sulking quietly against the arm chair, not daring to glance at his phone again.

Both of his uncles laughed. Toshiro both loved and hated when they ganged up on him. On one hand, it was annoying as fuck and he could never win against such a strong team, but on the other hand, he was glad that his biological uncle (Jushiro) had married a man that love him unconditionally, that knew him like the back of his own hand and never got tired of their banter. Toshiro was more than grateful for it; Uncle Juu certainly deserved it after all the struggles he'd had with his health and without the both of them, Toshiro would have found himself living on the streets at age fourteen.

A warm kiss was placed on the top of his crown and Toshiro glanced up to see his white haired uncle still grinning stupidly, eyes still sparkling excitedly.

"I'm making hot chocolate," He murmured, "Would you like one?"

"I'm not a ten year old," Toshiro grumbled, throwing his uncle-through-marriage a glare as he continued to chuckle from the three-seater couch.

"So that's a yes then?"

"… Please,"

Toshiro wasn't oblivious to the amused glance his uncles exchanged but he chose not to comment, pretending to focus on the film they were watching, and resisting the urge to check his phone which was vibrating at odd intervals against his thigh.

When Jushiro returned from kitchen with hot chocolates for all them and then he and Shunsui finally got wrapped up in the movie, Toshiro figured he was safe to check his phone.

 _ **Messenger**_ _15m ago_  
 _Yukio: Hey there, Bon bon boy!_

 _ **Messenger**_ _15m ago_  
 _Yukio: I mean, Toshiro ;)_

 _ **Messenger**_ _14m ago_  
 _Yukio: I could go for some bon bons but…_

Toshiro hid his dopey smile behind his hand as he read the messages from the cute blonde. He couldn't believe Yukio was talking to him outside of the university and online where there was no way he could actually receive bon bons from Toshiro instantly. It was like – dare Toshiro think it – the blonde might actually want to talk to him…?

Pausing over the touch keyboard, Toshiro began to type back.

 _Toshiro: Maybe you should buy yourself some for a change…_

He pressed send and suddenly got nervous; was it too sarcastic? Would Yukio know he was joking? Should he send a wink face to imply humour? Or is that sending a sexual message?

He didn't have time to decide before _'Yukio is typing…'_ flashed at the bottom of his screen.

 _Yukio: But then I wouldn't get to see you ;)_

Toshiro fumbled with his phone, dropping to the floor and attracting the attention of both of his uncles. He knew he was looking flustered and refused to meet their smug gazes as he picked up the phone. Horrified, Toshiro realised he'd accidently pressed a few buttons while dropping the phone, including the send button.

 _Toshiro: jfsji_

Oh for fuck sake. _Why, oh Satan, why_ did he always embarrass himself in front of the super sexy blonde?

Trying to quickly correct his mistake, he typed again;

 _Toshiro: Sorry. Dropped my phone._

Frowning, Toshiro wondered if that sounded too dopey. Maybe he should have made up a less lame excuse? Was there even an intelligent explanation?

 _Yukio: Hahahha did you bump into somebody again? XD_

Toshiro blanched; oh gods, maybe Yukio knew he'd done it on purpose! Alarmed and afraid to continue that particular conversation, Toshiro turned off his phone and placed it face down on the coffee table beside his hot chocolate. This was getting all too much; the young prodigy was not well equipped for this level of social interaction.

…

"Oh, this one is so pretty," Rangiku sung, running her fingers gently over the lid of the pearly-white laptop, "What do you think, Tosh?"

"I think you only care about how good it looks," Toshiro muttered, "Not about what it can actually do."

This was probably the second most bored he'd ever been in his life, the first being about an hour ago when Rangiku had dragged him into a shoe shop on their way to the electronics store. She spent the entire hour trying on close to fifteen pairs of shoes before only buying one pair of ridiculously tall, hot pink stilettos with the thinnest possible heel; Toshiro was positive that she was going to break her ankle one day very soon and it was no wonder why her night outs always ended in the barefoot, shoe-carrying walk of shame.

Right now, however, Toshiro's self-appointed 'best friend' had coerced him into spending his Saturday morning helping her shop for a new laptop since she had broken hers while having really rough-… actually, it wasn't important how it happened; Toshiro shuddered at the memory of Rangiku's shameless recount of the story he'd never asked to hear.

"But Tosh," the busty blonde whined, "If you look at the laptop from this angle, it looks like its shimmering with a hint of pink underneath it."

"Well then buy it," Toshiro rolled his eyes, leaning against the display counter.

"But what if it's a crappy computer?" Rangiku eyed it suspiciously, "What if it's just a pretty face with no brains?"

"It will get along nicely with you then," Toshiro muttered, earning himself a punch to his left arm.

He hissed in pain while glaring dangerously up at his supposed 'best friend' while she glared hard back.

"Excuse me, can I help – Oh hey, Toshiro!"

The white haired prodigy snapped his head in the direction of the familiar voice and saw none other than Yukio, the sexy blonde, standing in front of them, wearing the store uniform polo shirt, a name tag and a staff lanyard. He wasn't wearing his newsboy cap today, or his black coat, but the short sleeves of the polo shirt gave Toshiro a delicious view of the boy's arms; they weren't by any means buff, but they were extremely well toned, and the muscles were rather defined – Toshiro almost choked on the oxygen he was breathing in.

"Oh h-hello," Toshiro stammered, flushing crimson for about the ninetieth time in Yukio's presence. It had also occurred to him that he had never replied to the blonde's message from last night, since he still wasn't sure if Yukio was kidding or if he actually knew Toshiro had run into him on purpose that day.

He was busy staring at Yukio but he could feel Rangiku's curious gaze boring into him, and could tell which lines she was probably thinking along right now.

Yukio flashed him a grin, "So what can I help you with today?"

"Uh…" Toshiro couldn't get his thoughts together, especially after noticing Yukio's fringe was brushed back off his face today and both of his eyes were on display. He noticed that the one that was normally covered by hair wasn't the same emerald green as its twin, but in fact was a deep blue. He had heterochromia – two different coloured eyes.

"I'm looking for a new laptop," Rangiku intervened before Toshiro could say something stupid.

Yukio's eyes seemed to leave Toshiro's rapidly reddening face rather reluctantly before he turned to face Rangiku.

"Alright well, we have probably the biggest selection in London here," Yukio informed them, gesturing to the rows and rows of laptops, "Was there anything you were after in particular?"

"A pretty one," Rangiku and Toshiro both answered simultaneously; Rangiku with an excited, gleeful tone, and Toshiro with a bored, emotionless drone.

Yukio clicked his tongue as he leant back on his heel, crossing his arms over his chest and looking between the two best friends with an amused expression.

"Are you two dating?" he asked, smirking a little, probably at the obvious difference in Toshiro and Rangiku's demeanours as well as heights.

The best friends scoffed instantly.

"Toshiro is gay," Rangiku supplied unnecessary.

"And Rangiku is just a damn nightmare," Toshiro glared back at her, refusing to make eye contact with his crush who'd just found out he played for the same team.

A few beats of silence passed as Toshiro continued to glare at Rangiku, who glanced mischievously between him and Yukio. Yukio himself remaining silent but Toshiro could feel the stare he was receiving. Was the store getting hotter? Toshiro felt hot.

"Well," Yukio cleared his throat, "Some of the, uh… prettier laptops are a few rows down. Follow me."

The blonde turned sharply on his heel, walking fast in the opposite direction. Toshiro and Rangiku followed quickly.

"Why did you tell him I was gay?" Toshiro hissed quietly at the tall strawberry blonde woman.

"You need all the help you can get," She whispered back with an accusatory tone in her voice, "I mean, nobody says 'hello' anymore."

Toshiro was too busy frowning at Rangiku's claim that he almost didn't see Yukio stopping abruptly in front of him, and if it wasn't for Rangiku's quick hands reaching out to pull him back, he would have crashed right into the blonde male… _again._ Yukio seemed to notice the close call, smirking at the pair but otherwise not commenting; the only silver lining Toshiro could see was perhaps Yukio might actually just think he is clumsy, mitigating any possibly theories he might have had about the first time Toshiro had bumped into him being on purpose.

Yukio began to talk Rangiku through the various sorts of 'pretty' laptops; the blonde boy was very knowledgeable on computers and various forms of technology around the store, giving his recommendations on which security programs to install and other things Rangiku might need. Toshiro himself was only half-listening as he finally quelled the heat in his cheeks and focused on trying to 'play it cool', or at the very least, just stop embarrassing himself.

After about fifteen minutes of Yukio's help, Rangiku finally decided on a laptop – bright white in colour with silver undertones "just like your hair, Tosh," – and Yukio organised to meet her at the cashier counter to pay as he went to the storeroom to grab a non-display packaged laptop. Toshiro aimlessly moved around the store, looking at the various displays, and waiting for Rangiku to return so they could get the hell out of here before he humiliated himself further in front of the sexy blonde boy.

"Toshiro."

The genius jumped where he stood, turning sharply to face Yukio who was suddenly standing right beside him, close enough that if Toshiro hadn't jumped away, their arms would have been touching.

"Where's Rangiku?" Toshiro asked, his voice rising nervously.

"Still at the counter," Yukio supplied, leaning back casually against the wall as he made a face, "She's having a rather lengthy conversation with my colleague, Orihime, about the woes of having big breasts… and that's just not the conversation for me."

Toshiro rubbed his temple and groaned, "She's so inappropriate."

Yukio released a deep laugh and the young prodigy glanced back at the blonde. As much as he wanted to get away from the store as soon as possible, a big part of him didn't want to leave Yukio. He knew his crush was in full force now, and that there was probably no chance that Yukio – despite also being gay – would ever want to go out with him, but Toshiro couldn't help but want to be around the blonde more often.

"Yes, she is," Yukio said, stifling a yawn behind his hand, "She told me the story of how she broke her previous computer…I don't remember asking."

Toshiro tried to hold back his own smirk from forming; it was always funny when it wasn't him suffering at Rangiku's hands. He couldn't help but chuckle a little causing Yukio to look at him in surprise before smiling at him. The sexy blonde yawned again, and Toshiro quickly whipped out the zip lock bag of bon bons he always carried on him since this whole experiment had started; _you never know,_ he argued, he could run into Yukio anywhere. He pushed the bag into Yukio's hands, the older boy grinning madly at the sight of the small round sweets.

"You carry these around on the weekend too?" He laughed.

Toshiro shrugged, "You never know when you're going to need a sugar hit, especially when shopping with Rangiku."

Yukio laughed again, opening the bag and popping a bon bon in his mouth, "Thanks, I certainly needed that today; I've still got another four hours left of my shift."

Toshiro nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I've got to go to work this afternoon; looks like it will be a long night too."

"Where do you work?"

"The Seireitei," Toshiro answered, "It's a Japanese restaurant down at the St. Katharine Docks."

"Oh right; near the Tower Bridge?" Yukio's face lit up in recognition, "I used to go there a lot when I first moved to London because I was staying at a hostel nearby."

Toshiro nodded, "That's the one."

Yukio continued to smile, staring curiously at Toshiro with his different coloured eyes. They were both beautiful; Tosh had fallen in love with the emerald one but now that he knew what the other one looked like, he was starting to take a real liking to the blue too. It was almost sapphire blue, which made both of his eyes comparable to jewels and if they had combined to make a single colour, they'd probably be similar to Toshiro's odd teal irises.

Yukio shifted his weight between his feet, while picking at his fingernails unconsciously. Toshiro tilted his head as he observed the somewhat nervous behaviour and was wondering what might be upsetting the usually quite perky blonde boy when said hottie opened his mouth to speak.

"Toshiro, I was wondering if-"

"Okay, I'm here," Rangiku sung as she sauntered over to the two males and unknowingly cutting Yukio off, "Tosh, we better get a move on; we've still got to find Gin a present for our anniversary next week!"

"Yeah, okay," Toshiro murmured without looking at her; he was still staring at Yukio and wondering what he was about to say, "I'll meet you out the front in a minute."

Rangiku was silent for a bit, as she more than likely glanced between him and Yukio with her plotting face, before she agreed and left them alone.

"Sorry, what were you about to say?" Toshiro asked, taking a second to glare at his retreating best friend's back before turning to Yukio once more.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you…" Yukio seemed to trail off a bit, causing Toshiro to frown, "If you needed to buy anything from the store today. I would be happy to help you…"

Toshiro's heart sunk a little; he had stupidly been expecting the blonde to ask if he wanted to hang out sometime – not as a date, but as friends and that's what Toshiro had originally been hoping for before developing his crush – and was kind of disappointed that Pavlov's theory so far wasn't getting him past the odd smile and short conversation.

"Uh, not today, thanks," Toshiro mumbled, trying not to show the disappointment on his face, "I better get going."

"Oh, yes, of course," Yukio answered quickly, probably trying to get Toshiro out of the store so he could go on his break or something, "I'll see you Monday?"

"Monday," Toshiro hummed his agreement, before quickly walking away, towards the front entrance where Rangiku would be waiting.

He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, and was surprised to see Yukio running a stressed hand through his hair – rather sexily – and muttering angrily to himself.

…

Toshiro figured he wouldn't hear from Yukio until the following day at university, but when the white haired prodigy returned to his computer after dinner on Sunday night, flicking on his television for background noise, his Facebook tab was blinking with an unread message. Toshiro's heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Yukio's chat box that had opened up.

 _Yukio: How did you go finding a present for your friend yesterday?_

 _Toshiro: It was for Rangiku's boyfriend, Gin. In the end, she just bought herself lingerie to wear for him._

 _Yukio: I bet that would have been a fun shopping trip for you :P_

 _Toshiro: Rangiku likes to parade around the shop and show me what she's trying on… It was the most disturbing hour of my life._

 _Yukio: ahahaha oh gods, that's hilarious X'D_

Toshiro grinned to himself at the idea of making the other boy laugh; he was glad to be in his own bedroom and not in the living room with his uncles, who would surely tease him. Finally some confidence was starting to grow inside of him.

 _Toshiro: Well if I wasn't gay before, I most certainly am now._

 _Yukio: I'm gay too and I don't think I could stomach that either XD_

 _Toshiro: Yeah, I kind of figured you were gay; most men like hearing about Rangiku's boobs._

Toshiro nodded to himself; yes, that seemed like a good excuse for already knowing the blonde was gay – he certainly wasn't about to tell him he'd checked out his profile already.

There were a few minutes of silence as Toshiro watched 'Yukio is typing' flash at the bottom of the box, before disappearing for a moment and the re-appearing again.

 _Yukio: Sorry, I'm just watching Merlin, BBC One is showing re-runs and I had forgotten how much I loved this show growing up._

Toshiro looked over his shoulder at his own television, before turning back to his laptop. He grinned at the screen; so the perfect man does exist.

 _Toshiro: I have it on in the background too XD_

 _Yukio: Really?! None of my friends like it!_

 _Toshiro: But it's the best?_

 _Yukio: You've got good taste ;) Okay, who would you rather date; Merlin or Arthur?_

 _Toshiro: Arthur. You?_

 _Yukio: Yeah, Arthur's hot, but Merlin is just so cute and little and sweet. I just want to cuddle him XD_

 _Toshiro: ahaha he is a pretty cute :)_

 _Yukio: So if I go for cute and innocent, then you go for…_

Blondes, actually. That was pretty much the reason for Toshiro's love of Arthur; he was played by the stunningly handsome blonde, Bradley James. He couldn't really say that to the other stunningly handsome blonde in his life though…

 _Toshiro: Arthur is honourable, strong, prepared to stand up for what he believes in, protective of his people. I like that in a man…_

 _Yukio: ;)_

The boys continued to message until Toshiro felt his eyes beginning to sting from staring at his screen too long; he glanced at the time in the bottom of the screen and was shocked to find it was already 1:47am. He vaguely remembered his uncles saying goodnight through the door, but that must have been a few hours ago now; he hadn't even realised how late it was getting.

He was having the best conversation with Yukio; they'd discussed almost everything and now Toshiro knew so much about the cute blonde. For example, he now knew that Yukio loved basically any book or movie with a fantasy genre, just as Toshiro did. Yukio was from a tiny town in rural England; he didn't seem to like it there, it was a 'dead end' town as he called it, and he'd taken it upon himself to move to London to make a better life for himself. He was studying 'Information Technology – Games Design and Development' and hoping to one day design video games.

Toshiro couldn't believe how well the conversation had flowed; he found that every message he sent to Yukio was well received, and that was not something he was used to. It was now at the point that Toshiro felt he had enough confidence to talk to Yukio like that in person. He figured they were probably friends now; the prodigy wanted more, however, since Yukio was so god damn gorgeous, and not just in looks now that Toshiro knew him better. He figured he better sleep on it though; he didn't have many friends, he couldn't really risk losing one if he pushed the relationship too much.

 _Yukio: It's almost 2 in the morning…_

 _Toshiro: Yeah, I should probably sleep._

 _Yukio: Meet me for lunch tomorrow? I finish my first class at 12:30_

 _Toshiro: Yeah okay, where?_

 _Yukio: Do you know that big oak tree outside the science labs?_

Of course Toshiro did, that was wear Yukio sat playing his Gameboy when the weather was good. Toshiro typed his reply, grinning ear to ear at the thought of meeting up with the sexy blonde for lunch. It would seem that Pavlov's theory of classical conditioning had, in fact, been good for making a friend.

 _Toshiro: Yep, I'll see you then?_

 _Yukio: Sounds great, good night xx_

Two 'x's; Toshiro felt his heart flutter and immediately told himself to calm down; Yukio probably did that to all of his friends as he came across as rather affectionate. That being said, should Toshiro send an 'x' back? He didn't do that stuff. Maybe on his uncles' birthday cards or back when he was dating Kusaka, but to Yukio? He felt like the boy might expect it since he had sent one but for Toshiro 'x's mean love and if he did that to Yukio, his feelings might get a hold of him.

With his finger hovering over the 'X' key, Toshiro typed his reply and sent it, shutting the lid of his laptop immediately.

 _Toshiro: Good night x_

…

Sunny days were rare in London, but as Toshiro sat against the trunk of the oak tree waiting for a certain sexy blonde, he was so grateful for the nice weather. His class had finished at midday, so he'd decided to go straight to the tree to enjoy the sunshine and catch up on some of the psychology readings he was supposed to do last night before he got distracted talking to Yukio. He was feeling rather tired too, since it was after 2am by the time he'd gotten into bed, but the excitement of meeting up with his crush for lunch had kept him awake longer, and the last time Toshiro remembered checking the time, it had been 3:17am, and his alarm was set for 7am.

The white haired boy closed his eyes and let his head rest against the thick trunk; maybe he could take a short nap? The sun was so nice and warm, just like his bed…

"Tired, are we?" a familiar voice called as footsteps approached Toshiro, the prodigy snapping to attention quickly although he was fairly confused as to how he had ended up slumped sideways on the grass.

He sat up groggily as Yukio came to a halt in front of him, staring down with a cheeky grin.

"Someone might think you'd been up all night talking to a cute boy," Yukio winked before taking a seat on the grass opposite the young genius.

"Nonsense," Toshiro murmured, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "I was only talking to you until two."

Yukio laughed and Toshiro frowned as he silently repeated his last words back to himself; did he…did he just backhandedly admit to Yukio that he thinks the blonde is cute? _So much for not embarrassing himself anymore…_

"Well, regardless of how late you stayed up, you obviously need a sugar hit," Yukio continued to grin, "Did you bring bon bons today?"

 _Fuck_. No, he hadn't. He'd been slow getting ready this morning and he hadn't had time to go to the store, since he'd used up his previous packet over the weekend. Toshiro sighed; he still needed those bon bons to keep Yukio around – they might have made it to a friend stage now, but he needed to continually re-enforce it as not to let the blonde grow bored. On that note, he was also going to have to consider bringing other flavours…

"Oh gods, you are tired!" Yukio exclaimed, chuckling a little as he poked Toshiro's cheek playfully while the younger boy yawned. Toshiro frowned, shaking away the annoying hand. "Luckily I have something that might help…"

Toshiro watched curiously as Yukio proceeded to search through his bag before pulling out a packet of bon bons and pushing it into the prodigy's small hands. He stared at them in confusion.

"I probably owe a lot more than one packet by now," Yukio explained, taking off his newsboy cap and playing with it idly, "But it's a start."

"I don't want to be repaid," Toshiro said quickly, "I like giving them to you."

Yukio didn't answer as he stared at the cap in his hands. It was the same odd behaviour Toshiro had noticed at the electronics store where the blonde worked. It was sort of anxious…

"Are you dating anyone?" Yukio asked randomly, breaking his stare at the hat to look at Toshiro, his hair falling away from his blue eye so that both could pierce the snow-haired boy's soul.

"Just various fictional characters…" Toshiro answered awkwardly; he wasn't sure where this was going and he certainly didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Arthur Pendragon?" Yukio was broken from his serious stupor and grinned knowingly at Toshiro.

"Arthur, Draco Malfoy, Thor, Gunther from ' _Friends'_ …" Toshiro felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Blondes, huh?" Yukio smirked, running a hand suggestively through his own blonde locks, causing Toshiro to blush heavily.

"N-no, that's n-not it!" He spluttered quickly, trying to correct himself but the blonde just burst out laughing.

"Gods, you're so cute," Yukio continued to chuckle, wiping some tears of laughter that had fallen onto his cheeks.

Toshiro was mortified; Yukio had just discovered his fetish because Toshiro had named some his fictional crushes, all of whom had been blonde. The worst part was he was only half way through the list; he still hadn't covered Barney from _'How I Met Your Mother',_ Tommen Baratheon (Not Joffrey) from _'Game of Thrones'_ , or every single role Heath Ledger had ever played.

"I have to go to class," Toshiro blurted out suddenly, quickly getting to his feet, and picking up his bag on the way.

He was about to walk away when Yukio shot an arm out to grab his wrist.

"You know, bon bons aren't just a good study snack," Yukio said matter-of-factly, "They're quiet to eat, so they're probably good to take to the movies too…"

"I suppose they are," Toshiro mumbled, his heart stopping dead in his chest.

"Maybe – if you're not busy this weekend – we could go test them out?" Yukio murmured, forcing Toshiro to lean down a little in order to hear better, "As a date?"

Toshiro's breathing had gone with his heart, as he tried to comprehend Yukio's question. The blonde was looking down again, refusing to make eye contact and Toshiro could see the signs of a faint blush on the boy's cheeks. Did he just ask him out on a date? Like a real romantic sort of date? He asked Toshiro of all people?

The grip around his wrist began to slacken and Toshiro realised too many beats of silence had passed without him answering the boy.

"I-I'd love too," Toshiro stammered, and Yukio snapped his head up to stare at Toshiro as both of them blushed stupidly.

At least Toshiro wasn't the only one this time.

…

 **WELP there you go, Mosco, what do you reckon? Yeah nah or wot? I'm nervous aha DX**

 **Everyone else, please review and give me your thoughts! Cheers xx**


	2. The Big Date

Chapter 2: The Big Date

"Soooo… are you going to tell me about this Yukio boy?"

Toshiro released an exasperated sigh and sent Rangiku a glare across the bar. They were in the middle of the Friday night dinner shift at The Seireitei, Toshiro minding his own business behind the bar, just trying to do his job, but Rangiku – who was a terrible waitress – seemed to refuse to leave him alone in favour of doing her own job.

"There's nothing to tell," Toshiro repeated for the tenth time that evening, "Now would you please take these cocktails to table six? They've been waiting for a while."

"This is more important!" Rangiku exclaimed, leaning across the bar and reaching for the young genius who stepped back quickly, "You've got a crush and I need to know about it!"

"Do you have a crush, Toshiro?" Rukia, the other bartender on that night, flashed him a wicked grin; she knew that she was just egging on Rangiku.

"He does, and he's being stingy on the details," Rangiku huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and doing a wonderful impression of a toddler.

"Maybe because there aren't any details to tell," Toshiro gritted his teeth, pushing the black service tray of brightly coloured cocktails towards the strawberry blonde, "Now are you going to do your job or should I go get Ichigo?"

Ichigo was the supervisor on shift that evening; he was a great guy, but as he was a newly promoted supervisor, he was rather hard on the staff as he fought to gain respect and show his authority. Toshiro used to have a bit of a crush on him too, but that was when he first started and before he found out the orange-haired male was desperately in love with Rukia, who in turn was in love with Renji, the apprentice chef, who – believe it or not – had a crush on Ichigo. Well, apparently anyway; that was just some of the restaurant drama Rangiku lived for.

"Fine," Rangiku grumbled, taking the tray of drinks reluctantly off the bar, "But I'm going to make sure we have our breaks at the same time tonight, and I will get it out of you."

And with a flick of her hair, the big breasted blonde was gone.

He didn't know how she managed to butter Ichigo up but not even half an hour later, the tall supervisor was requesting that both Toshiro and Rangiku take their fifteen minute breaks. The white haired male felt the colour drain from his face considerably as his busty blonde nightmare slid into the bar, grabbing his hand, yanking him through the kitchen and into the staff room. Rangiku sat him down and turned to leave, returning a minute later with two staff meals for their dinner, and placed one in front of him with a set of cutlery, while Toshiro sat trying not to feel like a child with an overbearing mother.

"Now talk," Rangiku demanded, sitting opposite him and leaning forward in anticipation.

Toshiro groaned and picked at his food, not even the slightest bit hungry; he hated telling Rangiku about his love life. Sure, she was his best friend or whatever, but that particular area of his life was not something he was prepared to discuss with her or anyone else, at least while it was in this stage of _'single – but about to go on a date with a super sexy blonde that is way out of my league'_. He didn't want to tell Rangiku all about Yukio and his deeply seeded crush, because chances were it wasn't going to work out, and then the next time she'd ask for a progress update, he'd have to shamefully admit that Yukio hadn't been interested, and somehow convince her that it was fine, and not something he was ridiculously disappointed over. She would see right through him of course, and he wasn't prepared to face that again.

A half-eaten bread roll smacked him in the face softly, and he glanced up at Rangiku with a tired expression.

"Stop thinking like that," the blonde woman demanded.

"Like what?" Toshiro mumbled, throwing the half-eaten bread roll in the rubbish bin with perfect aim, Rangiku making a sound of objection to which Toshiro shrugged, "You throw it, you lose it."

Rangiku pursed her lips together before holding out an opened hand expectantly, "Show me your phone."

"What?" Toshiro flushed, knowing full well what she wanted it for, "No way!"

"I won't unlock it," Rangiku said evenly, in a calm but threatening manner, "I just want to see if he's messaged you since we've been here."

"You're not getting my phone, Ran-," Toshiro began.

Rangiku lunged across the staff room table before Toshiro had even finished speaking. The prodigy tried to curl up and protect his pockets but Rangiku's giant boobs hit his face, snapping his head back and causing his skull to collide hard with the wall behind him. He saw stars briefly, the light above them suddenly seeming too bright, and then he noticed Rangiku sitting back in her seat opposite him, scrolling through her phone – no, wait, it was his phone she had, he realised noticing the free space in his pocket. Toshiro rubbed the back of his head while glaring death at those two weapons attached to Rangiku's chest, the blonde looking rather happy with herself.

"Aw, he really likes you, Tosh!" she swooned, "He calls you 'Handsome', that's so cute!"

True to her word, she didn't unlock the phone, merely handing it back with a sly grin on her face. Toshiro, still rubbing his sore head and now blushing brightly, snatched it out of her hand and flipped it over to see what Yukio had left him.

 **Messenger** 1hr ago  
 _Yukio: How's work tonight, Handsome?_

 **Messenger** 33mins ago  
 _Yukio: You live in the city, don't you? I could come pick you up tomorrow night?_

 **Messenger** 32mins ago  
 _Yukio: Gods I'm impatient, I just want to be on our date now ;)_

Toshiro fought hard to keep his own grin down, but alas it could not be stopped, and Rangiku started gushing all over again at his reaction to the notifications. Things had been going pretty well between the blonde and himself. They'd had lunch together every day since the first one on Monday, and stayed up late talking via Facebook messenger or text. So far, Yukio did seem really into it, and Toshiro could only pray he stayed that way.

After what felt like a lifetime, his fifteen minute break (read: interrogation) was finally over. Rangiku skipped out ahead of him, presumably to tell the rest of the staff, while Toshiro stalked moodily over to the bar, and got back to business, helping Rukia to complete the several orders she had lined up. Every time Rangiku came to the bar, she winked knowingly at the prodigy who scowled back and then he noticed several of the other staff coming to him with dopey grins.

"So, tomorrow night, huh Toshiro?" Rukia said, sliding back behind the bar after her own break.

Toshiro signed with exasperation as he polished a wine glass before hanging it on the rack above him; _was this night ever going to end?_

"Turn that frown upside down, Toshiro," Ichigo grinned as he came around the bar to use the register, "I've heard you've got a hot date tomorrow night?"

"Not you too," Toshiro groaned, clenching his eyes and trying to take deep, calming breaths.

"Yeah, he is hot," Yoruichi – the restaurant manager – appeared out of nowhere; Toshiro hadn't seen her all night since she was doing paperwork in the office, "Rangiku gave us his name, so Soi Fon and I Facebook stalked him."

"Soi Fon is in on this too?" Toshiro asked disbelievingly; Soi Fon was Yoruichi's fiancée and tended to just hang around in the office whenever the purple-haired woman was working; she was an officer in the military so she was often gone for weeks at a time, but then back for weeks at a time with nothing to do except follow her tanned wife-to-be around the restaurant.

"Are we talking about Toshiro's new boyfriend?" Renji stuck his head out the kitchen doors, "Speak up will you? We can't hear very well back here!"

"Yeah, speak up," Iba – the kitchenhand – popped his head out next, "Even Byakuya is interested in hearing about Tosh's boy."

Toshiro frowned; it seemed very unlikely that Byakuya, The Seireitei's head chef was interested in any aspect of his life, especially not his love or social lives.

"Toshiro! I've just had a thought," Rangiku, the strawberry blonde haired, big breasted, bane of Toshiro's existence, flounced up to the bar, "What are you going to wear? Oh, please, can I dress you?"

"I'm not a doll, Rangiku!"

"How about make-up?"

"I'm not wearing make-up, you devil woman!" Toshiro hissed, his eye beginning to twitch, and all the staff surrounding him burst out laughing. Rukia pulled the new glass out of Toshiro's rapidly tightening grip quickly before he could shatter it or better yet, throw it at a certain evil waitress.

 _Gods, when will this night ever fucking end?_

…

Toshiro stared at his reflection in the mirror. Tonight was the night; his date with Yukio, the sexy blonde. It was cold out, so Toshiro donned dark blue jeans, a plain white shirt, a black jacket and, somewhat reluctantly, the teal scarf Rangiku had bought him last Christmas, saying it made him 'seriously sexy', enhancing his eye-colour and contrasting against his stark white hair. If Rangiku knew anything at all, it was fashion and dressing to impress, but he would never tell her that; she didn't need a bigger head.

He glanced at his watch – an eighteenth birthday present from his uncles – and took a deep breath; it was time to go. He'd told Yukio that he'd just meet him at Leicester Square to save him the effort of coming to pick him up – something which the blonde greatly protested against, but Toshiro didn't mind meeting him there; it would give him some extra time to calm his raging nerves.

The genius grabbed his phone, house key and wallet, shoving them in his pockets before exiting his bedroom. His uncles were in the living room, dressed up in tuxedos, as the smaller white haired man fixed his husband's bowtie.

Shunsui caught Toshiro's eye and smirked, "Time for your date?"

His uncles had found out about his upcoming date after he'd made the mistake of taking his phone to the dinner table where it continued to vibrate with new messages, and they teased him until he blurted out the truth to shut them up, or that the very least, just getting them to stop planning his wedding to 'mysterious texting boy'.

"Please don't get too excited," Toshiro pleaded, "We're just going to the movies."

"Ahh yes, the old cinema date," Shunsui chuckled, winking suggestively at his husband, "Do you remember our first date to the cinemas, Juu?"

Jushiro flushed bright red, and Toshiro groaned, clenching his eyes shut; he did not need to know about what those two got up to in their spare time. His uncle-through-marriage was particularly open to discussing sex, not in a perverted-uncle-paedophile way, just genuinely believing it would make Toshiro more educated and prepared for the future, but the nineteen year old wanted nothing of the sort. He knew what sex was, he'd had it a thousand times before with his ex, Kusaka, and he didn't need any lessons from anyone, particularly his family.

"We'll be home late tonight, Tosh," Jushiro said, clearly desperate to change the topic, "We're going to the ballet."

Uncle Juu loved to watch ballet, and Shunsui loved watching him watch ballet, so they went fairly often, making a whole night of it; dinner, ballet, champagne, basically Shunsui with all his money spoiling Jushiro as much as possible.

"What we're saying is you can bring someone home tonight if you want to," Shunsui grinned at his teal-eyed nephew, "You'll have the house to yourself until morning."

Toshiro blushed brightly, "W-what?! I had no intentions of-"

"And remember what I've told you, Tosh," Shunsui continued, ignoring Toshiro's spluttering, "Safe sex is good sex."

"Shunsui, stop it," Jushiro scolded his husband, smacking his arm softly, before turning to Toshiro, "But if you are going to do that Toshiro, there are condoms in our ensuite bathroom if you need."

The brunette in the room burst out laughing while Toshiro tried not to faint; Jushiro often jumped on the teasing bandwagon, but not when it was about sex, so he was genuinely advising Toshiro to use protection should he actually want to bring Yukio home to sleep with him.

"I'm not sure legal guardians are supposed to promote this sort of thing," Toshiro hissed at his uncles, Shunsui was still chuckling while Jushiro looked confused, "Aren't you supposed to say stuff like 'be home by ten' or 'no boys are allowed over until I've talked to their parents'?"

"You're nineteen now, kid," Shunsui smirked, "We're just annoying uncles now."

"Extremely annoying," Toshiro agreed, checking his watch again and heading towards the door, "Okay, I'm going now. Goodbye annoying uncles!"

"Have a good night, Tosh!" Jushiro called.

"Don't be silly, wrap your willy!" Shunsui chimed in.

"But don't feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do!"

"No glove, no love!"

"Be home by ten!"

"Sex is cleaner with a wrapped wien-ouch! Babe?"

Toshiro slammed the door behind him, and ran out the front gate and onto the street; yeah, there was no way Yukio would be meeting his uncles any time soon – they were completely mental, the both of them.

…

Despite coming to the conclusion that the blonde would definitely stand him up, Toshiro spotted Yukio leaning against the outside wall of the M&M World store, his newsboy cap on and hair covering his blue eye as usual, and the long black coat swayed around his knees in the light breeze. The young prodigy took a deep breath; the nerves had only increased as he got closer to meeting his date, and hadn't been quelled in the slightest. He had to tell his legs to move before they would, and he gave his best attempt at appearing confident as he walked towards the sexiest blonde to ever exist, although he knew he was failing terribly, especially when he tripped over his own feet less than two metres from his destination.

It wasn't a small stumble either; it wasn't one he could quickly correct, stay upright and walk it off only mildly embarrassed – _gods, no_ – it was the type of stumble that would have left him face down on the concrete and people might have come over to see if he was okay afterwards. Luckily – or unluckily, depending on how Toshiro decided to view it – strong but lean arms wrapped around his midsection and caught him before he could hit the ground, pulling him back up and against a warm, firm chest. Once stable, Toshiro reluctantly looked up in to the face of his saviour, very much aware of the arms still around his body holding him tightly.

"H-hello," Toshiro murmured thickly, looking anywhere but the piercing emerald eye boring into him.

"Hey," Yukio breathed, and Toshiro's eyes flicked instinctively down to the boy's lips; he was so close, all Toshiro needed to do was stand on his tip toes and lean forward an inch, and-

"Are you always this clumsy?" Yukio asked, a cheeky grin stretching across his handsome face.

"Increasingly… around you," Toshiro answered, muttering the last bit under his breath; normally he wasn't at all clumsy, but Yukio in all his blonde glory had a terrible effect on him, increasing his regular shyness tenfold and reducing his ability to walk properly by half.

Despite not intending to have his answered heard, Yukio laughed anyway, releasing his hold on Toshiro and the prodigy inwardly pouted at the retreating warmth; he could have stayed in those arms forever. Yukio took a step back, and his one visible eye darted up and down Toshiro's body, causing the prodigy to duck his head and shift awkwardly from foot to foot, his self-consciousness rising rapidly under the scrutinising gaze.

"You look…" Yukio murmured, pausing in the middle of his sentence, "So gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?" Toshiro repeated, completely dumbfounded; that was certainly not a word he'd use to describe himself.

"Gorgeous," Yukio confirmed with a sharp nod, "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well, I – uh – I'm not sure I am?" Toshiro frowned, not really knowing his own answer, "I've never been called that before, so…"

Yukio frowned, "Kusaka never told you that you're gorgeous?"

There had been a night when the two boys had been texting each other, where they had briefly discussed their ex-boyfriends. Yukio had told Toshiro about his previous relationship with an older man called Shuuhei; apparently, Shuuhei was a great guy to start off with, but he'd turned to alcohol and drugs pretty heavily, losing all ambition to have a career, travel or do anything outside of going to the pub each and every night until closing time for the rest of his life. He'd been from Yukio's 'dead-end' hometown, and the blonde had eventually broken up with the man after he felt himself being dragged down by him. Yukio seemed to be completely over it now, saying that the man he left behind wasn't the same man he'd started dating, and was no longer remotely attracted to him.

In return for this personal information, Toshiro then informed his new crush about his previous relationship with Sojiro Kusaka, his high school boyfriend that had broken up with him about a year ago now. Kusaka had always been popular at school, and hadn't noticed Toshiro at all until the prodigy started beating him in everything. They'd been together for close to two years, but in the final year of high school, Kusaka had begun to change; he'd become competitive, angry and dominating. When Toshiro had beat his score in the final exams, topping the whole grade, Kusaka had snapped, saying that he never wanted to see Toshiro again… and he didn't. It had cut the prodigy pretty deep, causing him to lose a lot of confidence, but with the help of his uncles and Rangiku, Toshiro had pulled through and moved on.

"Uh, no," Toshiro answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders a little, "I was 'cute' to him, or 'hot' if we were having sex."

"Well you are both of those things," Yukio responded, a half-smile tugging at his lips, "But you are gorgeous too."

Toshiro flushed, accepting the compliment with a strangled 'thank you' and an odd bow he'd never done in his life, causing Yukio to chuckle some more. To take his mind of the embarrassment, Toshiro let his eyes wander over his date's appearance; Yukio was indeed wearing his token hat and coat, but underneath he donned pale blue skinny jeans and charcoal grey shirt that hugged his waist so nicely that Toshiro just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and bury his face into his slender neck, ideally as the blonde wrapped his own arms around the prodigy's body and kissed his face lovingly, but, you know… _one step at a time…_

"You're gorgeous too," Toshiro mumbled, looking away as he spoke and feeling the heat rising once more in his cheeks.

Yukio didn't say anything in response, but a soft hand grabbed Toshiro's own, and he glanced back at the blonde to see him pulling it towards his mouth. Soft lips pressed against the back of Toshiro's small hand and lingered; the prodigy did his best to not close his eyes and imagine those warm lips against his own. Yukio pulled back, smirking a little, before letting their still linked hands drop down to a natural place between their outer thighs, his long thin fingers intertwining gently with Toshiro's own.

"Come on," Yukio grinned, tugging Toshiro back in the direction he came from, "Let's find some food."

…

Neither of them had been in the mood for a big dinner, so they settled on buying a big slice of pizza and a can of soft drink each from one of the take-away sections of a larger restaurant before sitting on a bench seat and watching the street performers and buskers around the square. There was a group of hip-hop dances back towards the M&M World store, a group of musicians at the other side of the grass area, and a magician directly in front of Toshiro and Yukio. The magician was a brilliant performer, Toshiro had to admit, watching the tall man prancing around in a cape and asking young children to be his personal assistants for a variety of magic tricks.

"I still can't believe you like pineapple on your pizza," Yukio chuckled, eyeing Toshiro's half-eaten slice with mock-disgust.

"I still can't believe you don't like it," Toshiro grinned back, picking a bit of pineapple off his Hawaiian pizza and putting it straight into his mouth, "It feels like I'm actually in Hawaii."

"Have you ever been to Hawaii?" the blonde asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow while looking around at the people walking through the square, each and every one of them wrapped in long pants and thick jackets, the odd scarf and beanie making an appearance.

Toshiro grinned, "No, but my uncles are considering it for the next family holiday."

"Hawaii for a family holiday?" Yukio exclaimed, jaw dropped and emerald eye wide open, "You guys must be loaded."

"My uncle, Shunsui, is the CEO of Division Eight-"

"The fashion store?"

"Yeah," Toshiro hummed, "He's got stores all through the UK and Europe, and now Japan. He's hoping to move into the US market soon."

Yukio gave a low impressed whistle while Toshiro grimaced; he liked the comforts he was afforded with having a rich guardian but he didn't like talking about how much money Shunsui had. Mostly because he didn't want people just to like him for that reason. Shunsui was good to him, but Toshiro was determined to make his own way in life; he worked his own job and paid for his own stuff, he wanted to pay his uncles board to cover food, rent and utility expenses but they refused to take anything from him.

"So you live with your uncles?" Yukio asked, and Toshiro nodded his affirmation before the blonde continued, "And they're… brothers?"

"Husbands," Toshiro answered, "Jushiro was my mother's brother, and he married Shunsui."

"I see," Yukio nodded, staring at his can of Sprite, "And your parents; are they alive?"

"No," Toshiro murmured, "They died in a car accident when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry," Yukio took his hand again, rubbing Toshiro's cold knuckles with his much warmer thumb.

"It's okay," Toshiro gave a half-smile, "It was a long time ago now."

"So you're uncles raised you then?" Yukio continued to hold Toshiro's hand and the prodigy was stuck between not wanting to have this personal discussion and not wanting Yukio to let go of him.

"Uh, no," Toshiro exhaled, "My grandmother – my father's mother – did until I was fourteen."

"What happened?"

"She kicked me out when I told her I was gay."

Yukio's gaze snapped up from where he was staring at their joined hands to Toshiro's teal irises. The blonde opened his mouth to speak but Toshiro cut over him quickly.

"It's fine," Toshiro said quickly, nodding a little, "She apologized later, and she still calls on Christmas day. Living with my uncles has been really good for me anyway, they've taught me so much… and they put up with me during my shocking mid-teens, so…"

"There was no way you were a rebellious teen," Yukio scoffed, seemingly okay with the abrupt topic change.

"I made my own tattoo machine…"

"No, you didn't," Yukio shook his head disbelievingly and laughing hard.

"And a piercing gun."

"Lies."

"I let the piercings heal over, but I've still got the tattoo."

"I don't believe you!" Yukio was crying now, refusing to accept Toshiro's dark fifteen and sixteen year old past self.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll show it to you later," Toshiro threw Yukio a wink, causing the other to sober immediately, flushing a beautiful shade of crimson.

It felt nice to be the one that makes the other boy blush, Toshiro decided; he wasn't sure where this sudden bout of confidence was coming from, or even why he had felt comfortable enough sharing his personal heartbreaks with the sexy blonde, but he had, and it felt nice to feel such a connection with someone new. Besides, it was the truth and he did, in fact, still have his little hand-drawn self-done tattoo in a rather intimate spot of his body, and if Yukio wanted to see it, Toshiro wouldn't try and stop him…

"Are you telling me you weren't a rebellious teen?" Toshiro smirked lazily before eating the last bit of his pizza.

"No, I was," Yukio's cheeks were slowly returning to normal, "I just can't believe you were."

"I was more of a try-hard rebel, I didn't do anything really bad," Toshiro chuckled, "What did you do?"

"I skipped school, shoplifted, dyed my hair just about every colour ever made-"

"You dyed your hair?" Toshiro repeated, outraged that Yukio might ever have been any other colour than blonde.

"Hmmm," Yukio cringed, "It wasn't a good look, especially the pink."

Toshiro frowned, trying to image a pink-haired Yukio. The blonde was watching his expression and laughed, causing Toshiro to chuckle along.

"The worst thing I ever did was date Shuuhei who was ten years older than me, and I was sixteen when we started dating. My parents didn't know I was gay until they walked in on us fucking on their bed."

Toshiro almost dropped his lemonade in shock. The idea of Yukio with anyone else was mildly sickening to Toshiro, but for his parents to see him like that in their own bed must have been a serious shock, and he doubted their reactions would have been pleasant.

Seemingly reading Toshiro's mind, Yukio continued, "They were high at the time, they thought it was a hallucination and then the next day, they'd forgotten all about it."

It was Toshiro's turn to hold Yukio's hand although neither of them had let go from before. Yukio had once told him that the small run-down town he'd come from had a serious drug and alcohol problem that had taken many of his school friends as well as his ex-boyfriend, but the blonde had never really mentioned his parents in the same equation, or at all, now that Toshiro came to think of it, just as he hadn't mentioned his own. They'd both been avoiding it until now.

"I could never do drugs like that," Yukio murmured staring off into space, "I barely even drink because I've seen what alcoholism can do alone."

Not entirely sure how to respond, Toshiro leaned towards Yukio until he was resting against the blonde's shoulder; with their relatively small height-gap, Toshiro usually stood at eye-level to Yukio's bottom lip – which was like dangling a bone in front of a dog but telling them to 'stay' – and that made the blonde's shoulder at perfect resting level for Toshiro's head. Yukio accepted the strange comfort offer, wrapping an arm around Toshiro's shoulders and pulling him closer. At the exact same time, both boys sighed in content, and after a brief pause of comprehension, they both chuckled softly at their identical reactions.

They stayed in that position for some time, Toshiro watching the magician continue his performance while Yukio sat silently, and occasionally rubbing the young prodigy's outer-thigh, since his arm had dropped from Toshiro's shoulders to his waist. The genius couldn't believe his luck at being so close to the super sexy blonde he'd been trying to befriend for the better part of a month now; just how exactly he ended up on a date with the cute boy and cuddling was beyond him, but he was beginning to think there was something more than just Pavlov's theory of classical conditioning at play here.

"We better get moving," Yukio mumbled from above, "The movie starts in fifteen minutes."

Reluctantly, Toshiro stood up, quickly collecting their rubbish and throwing it into the nearest bin before returning to Yukio's side. He still couldn't help but trying to imagine Yukio with any other colour but blonde hair, especially not a bright pink.

"You're still picturing me with pink hair, aren't you?" Yukio pouted, reading Toshiro's mind flawlessly.

Toshiro only grinned in response.

Yukio rolled his eyes in exasperation, grabbing Toshiro's hand once more and tugging him towards the cinema, "Let's go, Handsome."

…

The movie was terrible, but Toshiro didn't mind as he felt Yukio's arm come around his shoulders once more; the armrest between them wasn't of the folding variety, so it stayed between them and dug into Toshiro's ribs uncomfortably. He still didn't mind though, because Yukio was touching him and that was all that mattered.

As Yukio had initially suggested, the two of them had snuck bon bons into the cinema and other than the sound of the rustling packaging, the little round sweets were indeed quiet to eat and therefore cinema appropriate. Toshiro liked watching the blonde eating them, his strong jaw working silently and causing the prodigy to have visions of himself kissing along that jawline. He had to calm himself down several times in order to stop the erection that so desperately wanted to come to life in his pants; _Yukio was just too damn hot for his own good._

As if hearing Toshiro's last thought, Yukio turned towards the flushing prodigy and flashed him the dazzling grin that was cheeky, happy, playful and just downright sexy.

"I knew this would be an awful movie," Yukio whispered in Toshiro's ear, the younger boy shuddering a little at the intimacy.

"Why did you pick it then?" Toshiro asked quietly, leaning back from his date to put some needed space between them, although Yukio's upper body just followed him, leaning over the armrest.

"So I could watch you instead," the blonde murmured, his emerald eye flicking down Toshiro's body and back up.

Toshiro was grateful for the darkness of the cinema as he flushed bright red and stammered out random syllables that had no connection to any real words. Yukio laughed loudly, and a few people glanced over since the part of the movie that was playing was not a funny moment at all. The blonde, still chuckling, moved back to sit properly on his side of the armrest but Toshiro dared not move from his leaning-away position. He needed to calm himself again; just the thought of Yukio staring at him, possibly with dark, lustful and possessive eyes, was enough to get his imagination whirling.

It was so vivid to him; Yukio grabbing his waist and pulling their bodies flush together, growling 'mine' before ravishing Toshiro's neck. Lips, tongue and teeth travelling desperately down the prodigy's throat… Yukio's strong arms lifting him up and dropping him onto a bed… The blonde climbing on top of him and pinning him to the mattress with his body weight… Hands travelling down his sides before meeting at his waistband… A skilled gamer hand diving inside Toshiro's jeans and boxers and grabbing hold of his-

 _Stop that._

They were in the back row of the cinema, but on a Saturday night, it was fairly busy with at least two-thirds of the cinema's seats in use. There was one empty seat either side of the boys but the second seats on both sides were occupied. There were a number of other couples too given this movie was romantic comedy. In an effort to distract himself from Yukio, Toshiro did his best to pay attention to the movie… _oh and a sex scene, wonderful_ , just what Toshiro needed to see right now as he tried to take his mind of both sex and Yukio and especially the combination of the two. The scene seemed to be having an effect on the whole room, as many couples around them began to kiss, as well as… other suspicious looking activity coming from the far left aisle.

A hand on his thigh had Toshiro flinching back in surprise; he'd been so caught up watching all these couples start to make out as well as being very tense from his earlier erotic visions, he'd forgotten his date was still beside him and possibly watching his every move. At Toshiro's less than reciprocal reaction, Yukio's hand withdrew instantly and Toshiro felt his body shift beside him, leaning further away. Toshiro slapped himself internally; _why had he done that?!_ He needed to correct this fast, he needed Yukio to know he was open to any sexual advances he might make. Toshiro hadn't expected Yukio to make a move, but _gods did he want him to_.

Toshiro quickly grabbed Yukio's retreating arm, pulling it gently back towards him. The blonde glanced at him in mild confusion, and Toshiro took a silent deep breath before locating the blonde's hand and returning it back to his thigh. He was too nervous to meet the blonde's eye but after a short pause, Yukio's hand squeezed his thigh reassuringly. Warmth spread throughout Toshiro's body and suddenly he felt another hand gently cupping his chin and guiding him to look up at his date. Yukio stared at him, both eyes on display and looking deep into Toshiro's heart, the prodigy tried to keep his expression calm but who knows what it actually looked like. The blonde's eyes flickered to Toshiro's lips briefly before he began to close the gap between them at a painfully slow pace.

Toshiro's eyelids fluttered shut automatically as Yukio's face crept closer, and he felt the blonde's quickened breath against his face. He could even taste it; the lemon bon bons fresh on his tongue – a beautifully sweet flavour Toshiro was about to take into his mouth. Even with his eyes closed, Toshiro could tell how far Yukio was away from him and it wasn't far at all; their lips were only millimetres apart. His heart beat hard in his chest as finally, soft lips brushed his own-

"Sorry, excuse me," A voice called and something knocked Toshiro's knees softly, causing the boys to break apart before they could kiss properly, "Sorry, I just need to get back to my seat, thank you, excuse me…"

A middle aged lady pushed through their aisle, bustling her way past the almost-kissing boys, before finally making her way to her seat beside Yukio. Both males glared after her, scowling at the interruption. Toshiro looked away first, feeling the colour rising in his cheeks; he'd been so close to kissing his crush, so close to feeling those soft lips pressing firmly against his own, but now, thanks to one annoying lady, the mood had shifted. Yukio appeared to be silently fuming, still glaring at the woman who now sat beside him despite not being there for the first hour of the film, while Toshiro just felt awkward and embarrassed, and the movie had taken a depressing turn with the lead male suddenly dying and the lead female crying her way through the final scenes of the film.

Yukio sighed beside him, and Toshiro felt the arm return to his shoulders and a soft kiss being planted on Toshiro's crown. The prodigy closed his eyes and leant back into the blonde's hold. Despite the embarrassment he felt about coming so close to kissing his date only to be interrupted by a stranger, Toshiro knew one good thing had come out of this whole experience, and that was the fact that Yukio had apparently wanted to kiss him just as much as Toshiro wanted to. He still wasn't sure what the blonde saw in him that made him initiate this date as well as all the hand-holding, cuddling and almost-kissing, but Toshiro was willing to risk a potentially broken heart in the future to find out.

…

Toshiro and Yukio exited the cinema, following the crowd and still eyeing the woman who had interrupted their kiss. A rush of cold hit them the moment they left the warmth of the foyer and moved back into the square which was still busy due to it being the weekend. The prodigy shivered a little, adjusting his scarf and pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"Cold?" Yukio asked, emerald eye softening with care.

"N-nope," Toshiro's teeth chattered, causing Yukio to chuckle a little before engulfing him in a warm hug.

It was their first proper hug, and Toshiro found his head resting perfectly on Yukio's shoulder. Kusaka had never been much of a cuddler; not when Toshiro was upset or sick, not post-sex or in bed, not ever really, so hugging Yukio was a nice new experience. Of course, Toshiro had been hugged many times by his grandmother, his uncles and Rangiku (hers were usually rather suffocating) but being held this way by a crush and potential future boyfriend was different. It was intimate and protective and caring in a different way. It was warm too, and soon Toshiro forgot he was standing outside in the middle of London at night; for all he knew, he could have been snuggled up on the couch with a blanket in front of the fireplace.

"I'll walk you home," Yukio murmured softly, detaching himself slowly – but not letting go of Toshiro's hand – before pulling him along in the direction of the tube station.

"I should walk you home," Toshiro responded, "You might miss curfew otherwise."

Yukio stayed in the student housing on campus and had to adhere to a midnight curfew on weekends, or 10:30pm during the week.

Yukio checked his phone for the time, "I've still got an hour."

"What if it rains?" Toshiro frowned, "This is London, it's going to rain."

"Then I'll get a bit wet, it's no big deal."

"I won't allow that," Toshiro murmured, quickening his pace towards the tube station and this time he was the one pulling Yukio along.

The boys descended into the underground station, before jumping on a train to Green Park and swapping to another tube and finally getting off at Pimlico. Toshiro's house was almost equal distance between Pimlico and Victoria, but he knew the streets around Pimlico better which allowed him a shorter, safer walk home at this time of the evening.

Unfortunately, after a few steps out in the open, the rain did indeed come… _heavily_. Toshiro and Yukio sprinted through the streets as the rain hammered down upon them, trying desperately not to slip over in the recently made puddles that now littered the sidewalk and roads. They were running along one of the main roads when a taxi flew past them, spraying water all over them and effectively drenching them.

"Fuck," Yukio hissed loudly, wiping the dirty water from his eyes, "What the fuck, London?!"

Toshiro grabbed the boy's hand again and pulled him through a narrow side street. If Yukio protested, he couldn't hear it over the rain which was loud as it whipped against street signs, parked cars and the rooftops and windows of the surrounding buildings and houses.

 _Not long now_ , Toshiro panted as he ran through the rain, Yukio catching up to run beside him. They ducked in a few more short side streets before Toshiro spotted the little gate to his uncles' terrace house. At the gate, he turned sharply, pulling Yukio with him and ushered them both under the tiny awning which covered the front door. There wasn't a whole lot of room under the awning, so in order to keep them both out of the rain, Toshiro had to pull Yukio's body flush against his… he wasn't complaining however.

Breathing heavily, both boys leant against the thick oak door. Toshiro's eyes had clenched shut as he tried to get his breathing back to normal, but he cracked them open to check on Yukio. The blonde, like him, was completely soaked from head to toe, although he'd managed to save his newsboy cap from the rain by tucking it under his shirt as he ran; blonde hair had turned dark in the rain, clumping together unevenly and sticking to the boy's face. It was a seriously sexy picture, Toshiro noted as he cocked his head to the side in awe. Yukio's heterochromia-blessed eyes stared at Toshiro with humour glinting in them, his mouth twisting into his usual cheeky grin.

"Well it rained," He chuckled.

Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at his own prediction causing havoc on the both of them, and Yukio joined in. Soon they were struggling to breathe for a different reason as they doubled over in fits of laughter, each setting the other off in a never-ending cycle. The gripped each other for support as they chuckled stupidly at their own misfortune. It took many minutes of standing out in the cold while completely wet before their outrageous laughter died into small chuckles, and Toshiro wasn't sure if his body was shaking from the piercing coldness or from the fact they were still giggling over nothing. The boys eventually let go of each other and leaned away as much as possible without getting rained on and tried to compose themselves. Toshiro could feel his mouth beginning to hurt from smiling too much but he couldn't help it; Yukio just made him feel happy and warm, and the smile just came naturally.

Yukio grinned back and Toshiro was once again taken with how seriously gorgeous this blonde was. As if on cue, Yukio's eyes softened, and his wet hand cupped Toshiro's equally wet cheek, his thumb running across the prodigy's cheekbone, and he drew their faces together quickly.

No one interrupted them this time, and the rain provided nice background music as the boys' lips came together firmly. Yukio's hand on Toshiro's cheek held his face in place, and soon the young genius felt the blonde's other arm wrap around his waist securely and pulling their bodies firmly against each other. Their lips moved hungrily, trying to take in as much as possible. Toshiro felt Yukio open against him, and a wet appendage swiping his lips desperately. The white haired male let the tongue into his mouth immediately, happily leaving Yukio to dominate the kiss, which had always been raw but now it was becoming needy. Toshiro used his own tongue to play against his date's as they danced around each other, sliding between their two open mouths.

Not wanting Yukio's hand to leave his cheek, Toshiro settled on leaving his hand on that side to grip the blonde's toned bicep for support, while his other hand was instantly in the wet blonde locks he'd been so desperate to feel. Apparently the older male loved having fingers in his hair as much as Toshiro did, and moaned a little into the kiss, a sound which went straight to Toshiro's groin. Yukio must have felt Toshiro's hardening member rub against his thigh, because suddenly Toshiro was pushed against the front door while Yukio's own clothed erection pressed against his hips.

Toshiro was desperate for friction, and rolled his hips a little, causing both boys to detach from the kiss in order to moan loudly. The nineteen year old no longer cared they were still wet, or minded the fact they were outside and visible from the street. No one would be out there in this weather and their moans were covered by the still heavily pelting rain.

 _Gods, he wanted Yukio so bad._ He wanted Yukio completely; he wanted the blonde to push deep inside him and make Toshiro his own. The prodigy shuddered at the thought of the twenty year old pounding him into next week.

"You're cold," Yukio murmured, pressing his lips to the corner of Toshiro's lips, "You're still shivering."

 _Well, shivering in excitement maybe_ , Toshiro frowned.

"No, I'm not," Toshiro breathed, latching his lips onto that delicious jawline that he'd be salivating over for weeks.

Yukio's hands on both of his hips now, and doing nothing to stop Toshiro's work which was now progressing down the blonde's neck.

"Gods, Toshiro," Yukio swallowed against Toshiro's lips, "You have no idea how much I want you."

Toshiro creased his brow and stopped mid-kiss; he certainly knew a thing or two about wanting someone but he never would have though Yukio could have wanted him like that; _bon bons weren't that effective_.

A sudden tickle hit his nose, and the white haired teenager quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand and sneezed. _Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit cold_. Toshiro flushed in embarrassment at the mood killer.

"That was the most adorable sneeze I've ever heard," Yukio chuckled, seemingly not disgusted by it, "But you are freezing, so you're going inside. Now."

"Yes, Mum," Toshiro pouted, rolling his eyes and turning away from the now grinning blonde.

He fished the key out of his pocket and fiddled with the lock.

"You're definitely going to miss curfew now," Toshiro stated, as he felt Yukio press his lips against the back of his neck, "You might as well stay here the night. I'll get you some dry clothes to wear."

 _Or he could just take off the blonde's wet clothes and leave him that way._

"Sounds good to me," Yukio continued to press kisses into the back of Toshiro's neck, his half-hard erection pressing into his ass and causing the prodigy to falter with the lock more than once.

 _Gods, Toshiro really wanted Yukio now._

…

 **Tehehehe ;)**

 **Pretty please review!**


	3. Breathe

**Reminder that this is an M-RATED story!**

 **Happy New Years! I hope we all make wise decisions this year? :P**

…

Chapter 3: Breathe

Toshiro took a step inside the terrace house, flicking on the main lights as he entered, Yukio trailing one step behind him.

The blonde whistled as he glanced around the open plan living room, "Wow, this is really nice."

"Hmm," Toshiro hummed his agreement, "Uncle Juu is quite the homemaker, and Shunsui has the money to afford it."

A pair of arms wrapped around the young prodigy's torso and he felt Yukio's chest press against his back, their wet shirts and jackets sandwiched between them. The older boy didn't seem to mind the uncomfortable wetness, his nose nuzzling into Toshiro's snow white locks and sighing in content.

"I-I, um…" Toshiro murmured, suddenly very nervous; he'd just invited Yukio into his house while the tingling from their earlier kiss still lingered on his lips, "I'll find us some dry clothes."

He quickly detached himself from his overly-attractive date and high-tailed it to his bedroom. The young genius opened his drawers, looking for something that might fit Yukio; the blonde wasn't that much bigger than him, but most of Toshiro's day-wear was pretty tight, especially his pants. Eventually he found the large sized Sirius Black T-shirt he bought from the Warner Bros. Harry Potter Studio Tour last year that he usually slept in, and a pair of Kusaka's old track pants that Toshiro had only kept because they were so baggy and comfortable, perfect for lounging around the house on a rainy day.

The prodigy quickly changed himself into a pair of his light grey sweats and a comfortable black tee before picking up the clothes for Yukio and meeting him back in the living room.

The twenty year old was looking at the family photos that lined the top of Jushiro's special silverware cabinet.

"You've been everywhere," Yukio murmured without looking over his shoulder, "Spain, France, Japan…"

"Three countries isn't everywhere," Toshiro chuckled lightly, handing Yukio the dry clothes, "Japan is for Shunsui's business trips, and France and Spain are just across the Channel."

"I've never left England," Yukio frowned, "My parent's idea of a holiday was two towns over where there was an even bigger pub. I hadn't even been to London until I moved here after high school."

Toshiro glanced up; Yukio's eyes were hard. It must have been challenging for him, growing up in a town that had such a prominent drug and alcohol problem, watching his parents and friends crumble around him and somehow finding the strength not to cave himself. The blonde had grown up without any opportunity to escape from it, with no money, no helpful adults and no idea of the world outside that run down town.

"You're in London now, though," Toshiro whispered, not entirely sure what he could say to help – he'd grown up with money and opportunity and he didn't want Yukio to resent him for that, "You are building that better life you wanted."

Yukio's tightly pursed lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"Yes, I am," Yukio turned to smile at Toshiro, the white haired boy's breath catching in his throat, "And after I finish my degree, I'm going to take a year off to travel the world."

"Well if you make it to Spain, I'd highly recommend going to San Sebastian," Toshiro grinned, "It's been my favourite so far."

"Noted," Yukio smirked a little, "Any other recommendations, Handsome?"

"Croatia," Toshiro tried to hide his blush at the 'handsome' comment, "I haven't been there but I really want to go and I've heard it's amazing."

"Hmmm," Yukio hummed, taking a step closer to Toshiro so that the prodigy could feel his breath against his forehead, "Maybe then we should go together?"

"One date and you're already planning our first holiday together?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Yukio chuckled deeply.

"I guess I like you," Yukio teased, lowering his lips so they were only millimetres from Toshiro's own.

 _Breathe, just breathe._

Toshiro waited for Yukio to make the final move, to push their lips together once more, but the blonde didn't, simply grinning. The older boy leaned away and Toshiro's body followed him automatically, as if they were connected by a magnetic force. This little slip up didn't go un-noticed by Yukio, who smirked at the young genius. Toshiro stared at the taller boy's lips hungrily; he found a small shred of confidence and without thinking too much about it, he gripped the collar of Yukio's soaked trench coat and reached up to press their mouths together.

Opened mouths moved against each other, Yukio taking Toshiro's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking it gently while the prodigy moaned softly at the hand cupping his ass cheek gently. The white haired male wound his arms around Yukio's neck and pulled their bodies flush against each other; he could feel the wetness of Yukio's clothes slowly dampening his new dry clothes but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest; all he wanted to do was grind against the man of his fantasies until they climaxed in their pants. Alas, Yukio had other ideas, pulling back until he was an arms-length away from the little genius.

"I don't want to get you wet," Yukio winked at him, "I'll get changed before I ravish you again. I can't wait to hear you moan."

Thinking he might have had a stroke, Toshiro's mind had a minor fit as it tried to process the words being said to him. He opened his mouth to speak several times but couldn't get past the odd syllable; the whole experience made him sound like he was choking a little and Yukio chuckled. The prodigy's cheeks were bright red in embarrassment as he struggled to find the words. In the end, Yukio swiftly connected their lips in a quick peck which lingered for only a second longer than it should have.

"Where can I get changed?" the twenty year old asked.

"M-my bedroom," Toshiro stammered, his fingers grazing over the place Yukio had just kissed him, "upstairs, second door on the left."

The blonde turned and left, walking towards the stairs and disappearing up to the second level of the terrace house. Toshiro's eyes followed him as he walked away, thinking of the possible ways this night could go. Yukio was definitely staying the night, but where was he going to sleep? Toshiro knew that if his crush slept in his bed with him, there would be no way the young genius would be able to keep his hands off him and if the blonde was in the mood, that would more than likely lead to…

Toshiro sighed into the empty living room. It would probably lead to sex, and as much as he wanted it, there was also the fact that this date was the product of a social experiment in which the white haired boy had used a psychology theory to manipulate the innocent gamer into liking him. He hadn't really considered the implications of doing such when he had begun this experiment all those weeks ago, but now that he had Yukio in his house, he felt sick about it. This experiment hadn't been fair to either of them; Yukio had been manipulated, and Toshiro had gotten his hopes up over someone who only liked him for the sweets he gave him every day. It wasn't a relationship built to last and Toshiro knew he couldn't go through with anything while Yukio was in the dark about what a little creep he was.

The victim in question returned to the living room, his wet clothes bundled up in his hands and wearing the clothes Toshiro had lent him. The lithe gamer trotted to Toshiro's side smiling happily and Toshiro refused to make eye contact; it was all a lie, _he'd done this_.

Yukio might have said something but Toshiro was too caught up in his own world. He quickly grabbed the clothes from his date's hands and practically ran to the laundry, shoving them and his own wet clothes into the dryer. He had to remind himself to breathe as the panic set in; his face was hot and he could almost hear the blood pounding in his ears. _Why had he done this?_ He couldn't live with himself if he followed through with the rest of this date and the potential sex if Yukio didn't know the truth, and of course, once the twenty year old knew the truth, he'd walk out of this house and never come back, and Toshiro would have successfully destroyed his chances with the sexy blonde male.

Pressing 'start' on the dryer, Toshiro ambled out to the living room once more, dragging his feet as he did so; he didn't want to confess but Yukio deserved to know. The older boy was standing in the middle of the living room, staring at Toshiro with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked immediately as Toshiro entered the room.

 _Breathe._

Toshiro walked around his date, sitting on one end of the couch and the other male followed quickly. The prodigy pulled one of the square couch pillows into his lap and began to play idly with the corners.

"I, um…" Toshiro's voice shook a little, and Yukio scooted closer, putting a comforting hand on his knee, "I don't have many friends. None, actually – not at the university anyway."

"You have me," Yukio said, frowning a little and squeezing the prodigy's knee again.

"I read about a theory in one of my books," Toshiro continued, ignoring the blonde's last comment, "And I thought I could use it to make a friend."

Yukio didn't seem to catch on to what Toshiro was trying to subtly imply without actually having to say the words.

 _Just breathe._

"I used it on you," Toshiro admitted shamefully, trying to gage his date's reaction, who – so far – wasn't reacting at all other than looking mildly confused, "I used classical conditioning..."

The snow haired nineteen year old went on to explain the whole story, from how he first saw Yukio sitting in the library, to the idea he had of offering bon bons to him every day in an effort to condition the boy to associate him with his favourite sweets, and therefore manipulating the blonde into liking him. His voice grew thicker and it became harder to speak as he confessed to bumping into the gamer on purpose, crushing on him almost instantly and carrying around bon bons every single day just in case he ran into him randomly outside of the university.

Yukio still seemed confused, "So did you know I worked at the electronics store when you came in with your friend?"

"No, uh – that was a coincidence actually," Toshiro stared hard at the pillow in his hands, "But it doesn't change anything, I still manipulated you into liking me. I'm really sorry."

"Did you ever consider just talking to me?" Yukio's voice held a tinge of humour but Toshiro assumed it was a bitter sort of humour, in which he didn't actually find this situation funny at all.

"I can't talk to people," Toshiro mumbled, still not meeting his date's eyes, "You've seen how awkward I am,"

"Yes," Yukio chuckled a little, "It's adorable and it's what drew me to you… other than your seriously gorgeous eyes, I mean."

Toshiro shook his head quickly, refusing to process the words being said to him, "No, it was the bon bons."

The blonde laughed loudly at that and Toshiro flicked his eyes up to see Yukio smiling wholeheartedly at him.

"Toshiro, bon bons are just sweets, they can't make you like someone," the blonde chuckled, "So what, you ran into me on purpose? Good because I'd seen you in the library before and I was too scared to talk to you."

"You were scared to talk to me?" Toshiro repeated sceptically.

"Yes, because you looked so beautiful and I didn't think you'd give me the time of day," Yukio admitted, playfully giving Toshiro a soft shove in the arm.

"I-I don't think that's – I don't believe you," Toshiro flushed red; this was already embarrassing enough for him to admit, he really didn't need Yukio to tease him. Yell at him, storm out, but please don't tease him, his feelings were on the line too.

"I know you don't," Yukio was frowning now, and his hand came up to cup Toshiro's cheeks, "I think you're the one who's been conditioned, Toshiro. Your grandmother kicked you out for being gay and Kusaka tried to dominate you in every aspect of your life before breaking up with you over the one thing he couldn't beat you at. You've been taught to hate who you are, and that's why you have no confidence to make friends and why you can't believe that anyone could like you without a bit psychological manipulation."

Toshiro shook his head, but Yukio continued on, his thumb stroking the prodigy's cheek gently, "I knew who you were before you bumped into me that day, I even knew your name before you told me, because I work with Orihime who knows Ichigo from your work, but I never tried to talk to you because I didn't think we'd have anything in common."

"I-" Toshiro opened his mouth to speak.

"But then I met you and there was something about you that made me want to see you more and more," Yukio cut over the top of the young genius, "Something special about your nature this time, not your looks, which – if I haven't made clear yet – are seriously stunning."

"No, you're not getting this," Toshiro said quickly, shaking his head away from Yukio's loving touches which he certainly didn't deserve, "The bon bons were the thing that made you want to see me more, they are what you think is special."

"No, you're not getting this," Yukio repeated, grabbing Toshiro's waist and pulling the smaller boy so close he might as well been sitting in the blonde's lap, "Bon bons were just an excuse to talk to you and see you every day, but in truth, I couldn't care less about them. They certainly had nothing to do with all our online chats, or the fact that I asked you on this date…"

Yukio's eyes flickered to Toshiro's lips, and he swallowed carefully, "…or the fact that I want to kiss you so badly right now."

With that, Yukio crushed their lips together hard, and Toshiro froze against them. He found it hard to believe any of what Yukio was saying to him, but the lips felt so good working against him; he just wanted to give himself over to the older male. What was stopping him anyway? He'd done his bit, he'd told Yukio the truth and apparently the blonde still wanted him, if the tongue lapping against his closed mouth was anything to go by. An impatient hand squeezed Toshiro's ass cheek, causing the boy to gasp, mouth opening to let Yukio in.

It was getting harder to say no, and Toshiro couldn't remember what his problem was anyway as he eventually melted into the kiss, returning it eagerly. The hand stayed on his clothed ass, massaging it gently and Toshiro felt himself harden in his pants, his arms and legs tangled around Yukio's and soon he felt himself laying back on the couch, with Yukio hovering inches above him.

"Gods, Toshiro," Yukio gasped, tearing away from the kiss, "You've seriously got no idea how incredible you are, or how much I want you."

Toshiro would have blushed again, but he was too busy panting and trying to regain his breath after that intense kiss.

"I like you" Yukio breathed, pressing kisses into Toshiro's neck and causing the boy to make some sounds he'd never heard himself make before, "I really like you, and it has nothing to do with bon bons, do you understand now?"

Feeling Yukio's clothed arousal rub against Toshiro's hipbone was plenty of indication, and the genius decided to believe the blonde's words. Maybe he'd been wrong; maybe Yukio did like him for reasons that had nothing to do with little round sweets. Either way, he really didn't want to stop their activities.

After a moment's thought, Toshiro nodded his understanding. Seemingly pleased with the result, Yukio reconnected their lips together hastily, the prodigy reciprocating enthusiastically. The blonde's hands travelled over Toshiro's body, stopping to feel and squeeze various parts of him.

The steady hum of the dryer was the only other noise in the house as the two boys continued to make out on the couch, the sound only being interrupted by the odd quiet groan and a bit of panting. Toshiro was lost in a world of his own, barely comprehending what was happening around him. He still couldn't believe Yukio, the sexy blonde, was lying on top of him and-

"Yu-," Toshiro gasped as the blonde's lips moved to his neck and was sucking lightly on his pulse point.

This was surely his imagination; how could one little white-haired, teal-eyed, awkward boy genius end up with someone as hot as Yukio on his couch, a perfect mouth latched onto his pale neck, nipping and sucking its way downwards. Actually no, it couldn't be his imagination because even his fantasies had never been this amazing; they'd be pretty vivid and detailed but the real deal was so much more. For example, Toshiro had never expected Yukio's kisses to be so scorching, burning a trail from his lips, down his throat, over his shoulders and now the gorgeous twenty year old was working at his collarbone, having pulled the neckline of Toshiro's shirt down a little.

"Y-Yukio," Toshiro hissed, as the lips began to suck hard against his clavicle, a wave of pleasure he'd never experienced before travelled up his spine, and his back arched up into Yukio's chest.

The older boy released the skin and softly kissed the darkening mark left behind with a slight grin.

"I like hearing you say my name like that," Yukio murmured, his mouth breathing hot air against the prodigy's skin which had broken out in goosebumps.

Toshiro blushed brightly, "I'm not normally so, uh… v-vocal."

"I'm going to try and change that," Yukio grinned, sliding back up to Toshiro's face level, "If you'll let me?"

The blonde pressed his lips against Toshiro's once again and the genius pressed back eagerly. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows, and the hand that was squeezing his butt now cradled his face, cupping his jaw and cheek gently.

Yukio's question was slightly more loaded than noticeable at first glance; it wasn't about trying to get Toshiro to make more noise in the bedroom, it was about them going to the bedroom in the first place. It was the blonde's slightly vague way of asking Toshiro's permission to continue further, asking for them to commit fully to the physical desires they both felt, to follow through to ultimate release – _to have sex_ , to put it in layman's terms. It was a big step for a first date, Toshiro realised, but he was not a virgin and neither was Yukio. They were technically both adults, and they'd had an amazing night together. They weren't boyfriends, but they'd both admitted feelings for each other only minutes ago and Toshiro didn't believe Yukio was the type of guy to lie just for sex. He also didn't believe it was going to turn into a random one night stand.

Toshiro's answer was simple, and he delivered it through the deepening of the kiss of his own initiation and by shifting his weight to one elbow so that his other hand could bury itself in the finally dry blonde locks of his date.

Apparently, Yukio liked the answer he was given because he grunted sexily into the kiss, pulling their bodies even closer together, to the point that their arousals were flush against each other. Toshiro almost shook with anticipation at the shockwave of pleasure that would course through his body if they were to slide against each oth-

"Nhghh," Toshiro ripped his mouth away from the kiss in favour of moaning as Yukio did exactly what Toshiro was thinking about, rolling his hips and effectively grinding their pelvises together.

"There's that voice," Yukio chuckled, his mouth grazing by his ear, before teeth nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

There was no excuse, no retort on the prodigy's tongue, just the shudder of pleasure as those lips moved down, tracing the opposite side of Toshiro's neck than before.

The young genius felt his shirt sliding up his body, and Yukio's hand sliding underneath the thin material to feel his body. Toshiro scrunched up his face a little, begging himself not to giggle; his torso was particularly sensitive and ticklish, as Rangiku had once found out and now often tried to tickle him as a form of torture. Yukio's hand started low, grazing the top of his sweatpants waistband, and skimming gently over the area below Toshiro's belly button, but soon the hand travelled upwards.

Suddenly, Yukio's hand froze against Toshiro's skin, and he moved back to glance at Toshiro almost accusingly.

"You're ripped," Yukio breathed, eyes wide in shock as he pulled the shirt back to look at Toshiro's muscled abdomen.

The prodigy began feeling very self-conscious, attempting to cover himself up with his arm but Yukio gripped his wrist and pulled it back as he continued to stare, his mouth hanging open.

"Gods, I wasn't expecting you to be ripped," Yukio groaned, his voice hoarse, "I knew you'd have a good body, but fuck…"

Toshiro closed his eyes automatically as the older boy used his free hand to trace the muscles across his stomach area. He could feel his face heating up and for once he wished that Yukio would look at his blush instead of his body. Of course, he knew that if they were going to have sex, Yukio was going to see his body but he wasn't expecting the blonde to pay so much attention to it. Yes, he did have a relatively well defined six pack but it wasn't anything special, especially not compared to someone of a bigger stature.

He yelped when something warm and wet graze over his abs, and the nineteen year old opened his eyelids to see his crush tracing his muscle with his tongue. Toshiro's self-consciousness was momentarily forgotten at the hot image and the feel of skilled tongue over his body.

Yukio leaned back tugging Toshiro's shirt up and over his head quickly before returning to stare hungrily at Toshiro's chest.

"Damn," the twenty year old murmured, "I'm so lucky…"

Toshiro groaned, "Please stop looking, it's… Weird."

"Not if you look this good," Yukio chuckled, but his different coloured eyes finally left Toshiro's body as requested, and blue and green met teal once more.

Toshiro sunk down to lie flat on his back, his hands finding the hem of Yukio's shirt and pulling it up his body; he didn't want to be the only shirtless one and he was immensely curious to see what that firm body looked like underneath his clothes. The blonde allowed him to remove his borrowed shirt and the prodigy threw it off to the side in the same general direction his own shirt had gone.

Nothing could have prepared him for the incredible sight that was Yukio's torso.

Nothing could have stopped Toshiro's erection doubling in hardness, nor the moan he released just from looking at his date's bare chest.

Yukio was… _stunning._

"Holy crap," Toshiro murmured, unconsciously running his hands all over the boy's body.

"Please," Yukio scoffed a little, "I don't have your abs,"

It was Toshiro's time to scoff; the blonde had abs that rivalled his own – they might have been a touch less defined but he had the upper chest and pectoral muscles that Toshiro could never achieve and subtle V muscle below his belly button that probably sent subliminal messages to anyone who saw him topless, their eyes automatically travelling south, innocently following the discreet arrow.

Toshiro never could have imagined this, although he shouldn't have been surprised. Of course, the blonde had a beautiful body to match his beautiful face and his beautiful hair and his beautiful heterochromia eyes, not to mention his beautiful personality.

It took a lot of effort, but Toshiro managed to tear his eyes away from Yukio's chest to look up into his date's eyes. The twenty year old was looking at him with a strange emotion swimming deep in his irises. It was warm and affectionate, and Toshiro couldn't help but instantly reach up and kiss the boy again; Yukio was amazing in so many ways, and Toshiro was constantly finding out more and more things he liked about the blonde.

When they broke apart again, Yukio lowered himself down and pressed their foreheads together; their warm breaths mingled as they panted a little.

"Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you," Yukio whispered, "I want to be in a relationship with you and call you my boyfriend."

Toshiro smiled against his date, "I want that too."

And they kissing again, this time slow and deliberate, their mouths moving lovingly together in a dance of care and genuine passion. Toshiro's arms wrapped around Yukio's neck, pulling him closer, while his date's – _no, his boyfriend now_ – his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him off the couch and into the blonde's lap.

The white haired man could feel Yukio's arousal pressing into his ass and wiggled his hips experimentally, causing the twenty year old to groan into the kiss, his arms tightening around Toshiro. They continued to kiss almost playfully, smiling and chuckling softly between lip locks, and fingers intertwining with each other. Toshiro was, to put it lightly, over the moon with happiness; this had been, without a doubt, the greatest night of his life. He had intended to make a friend originally, but here he was, walking away with a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, but a super sexy _blonde_ boyfriend. Not even his dreams were that good.

One of Yukio's arms were wrapped around Toshiro's back, holding him up and against the blonde's chest, while the free hand that had previously been holding Toshiro's own hand had untangled itself in favour of tugging a little at the prodigy's waistband. The young genius felt the soft pull but Yukio decided to change tack, palming his clothed erection instead.

Toshiro's head snapped back, his eyes clenched shut and he released a hearty moan; for some reason, he hadn't been expected the simple touch to his member – through two layers of fabric – to feel so damn good, but either Yukio really knew what he was doing or Toshiro was that desperate to be touched by his new partner, or possibly both.

Definitely both, Toshiro decided as Yukio repeated the movement once more, his hand applying pressure to the base and pushing hard up to the head and lingering a little. Toshiro's head slumped against the blonde's neck as he hissed in pleasure; he could feel the inside of his boxes becoming sticky with pre-cum.

"That's so hot," Yukio breathed above him, and Toshiro felt the older boy's lips return to his neck; apparently the cute, playful moment was over and they were headed into serious waters.

The twenty year old affirmed Toshiro's suspicions when long, skinny fingers dove into his pants, grabbed hold of his throbbing member and brought it out of its confines. The white haired male gasped, his eyes opening wide to see what was happening. His blonde boyfriend was staring at his member, eyes dark with desire, and lips parted slightly.

"Yukio-o," Toshiro choked out a whisper, "P-please, I-I need…"

At his words, Yukio was brought out of his lustful daze and he shifted to face Toshiro, his parted lips splitting into his usual cheeky grin and slowly – _way too slowly_ – he began to pump.

"Nghh," Toshiro groaned at the beautiful friction against his weeping arousal.

The gamer's skilled hand moved up and down his length, gradually picking up a bit of speed, and the psychology student buried his face into the hand owner's slender neck as he hissed and moaned in pleasure. This was all so surreal, the nineteen year old could still hardly believe it; Yukio was his boyfriend and was giving him a hand job. That sort of thing didn't just happen to Toshiro; perhaps he'd done something recently to win himself some good karma?

 _Very, very, very good_ karma, Toshiro decided, just like the _very, very, very good_ hand sliding up and down the length of his shaft right now.

Yukio's movements had fallen into an incredible rhythm that had Toshiro's hips beginning to buck up into his hand; the white haired male couldn't help himself – it just felt so fucking good and he needed more.

"Pl-please, Yukio," Toshiro's body was arching in a way he was sure that he'd body had never done before, "I can't – I-I need – Please!"

Despite making zero sense, Yukio seemed to understand his needs, picking up the pace even more and squeezing hard near the head. Toshiro was a mewling mess that he was certain to be embarrassed about later, but for now he couldn't comprehend anything but the waves and waves of hot pleasure jolting through his entire body, and the feel of his new boyfriend's delicate fingers pumping him quickly to release.

Teal eyes cracked open to see Yukio staring at him with that same caring and affection look, but darkened somewhat, like all he cared about was Toshiro and making him climax. That thought, and a particularly hard tug on his erection had Toshiro moaning Yukio's name loudly into the otherwise quiet living room, his vision going white, and something warm spreading in his lower regions.

When Toshiro finally came to – for he was almost positive he'd blacked out – he was hanging limply in Yukio's arms, the blonde still slowly pumping his mostly-softened cock.

"That was…" Toshiro panted, "So, so, so incredible."

"It was incredible to watch," Yukio grinned, his supporting arm helping to push Toshiro back into a sitting position, "Shuuhei never reacted to me like that."

Toshiro found that hard to believe; Yukio was obviously very talented at hand jobs – probably due to his years of gaming skills coming out to play – and Toshiro had never felt that sort of pleasure with Kusaka, who – up until just now – the white haired male had considered to be very good at the art of jerking him off.

The blonde released Toshiro's member, and instead of wiping off the sperm that now coated his hand, Yukio lifted it to his mouth and began to lick it off.

"Hmmm, you taste good, Babe," He murmured between licks, "Next time I'll take you into my mouth before you finish."

Toshiro swallowed.

"I think…" Toshiro still couldn't get his breath back, "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

He'd had a taste of what pleasure Yukio could bring him and he wanted it all again, but more so. He wanted to please Yukio too, and then finally they would come together as one; Yukio would push inside him and they'd rock themselves to a double release. The thought was re-awakening his member.

"As much as I want that, and I really do," Yukio pulled him closer, "I didn't think we were going to go this far tonight, and I've remembered that I didn't bring a condom."

"Do we need one?" Toshiro frowned; neither of them had uteruses, so what was the problem?

"I, um…" Yukio actually blushed a little, "I haven't been to the doctor in a while to check that I'm all clear."

The white haired boy frowned a little; he didn't like the idea of Yukio having been with anyone but him, but since they'd only been talking for the last month or so and Yukio had broken up with Shuuhei well over two years ago, the reality was he'd had sex with other people in that time. Just as Toshiro had slept with Izuru from his work a few months after his break up with Kusaka while he was on the rebound.

"I'm positive I haven't caught anything," Yukio murmured, kissing Toshiro's cheek apologetically, "But I don't want to risk it, not with you."

Toshiro almost felt touched that Yukio didn't want to risk potentially passing on a sexually transmitted disease to him, but he was pretty disappointed that they wouldn't be having sex tonight. Fucking condoms; why didn't Toshiro have any? He should have-

Wait a minute!

" _But if you are going to do that Toshiro, there are condoms in our ensuite bathroom if you need."_

Uncle Juu's voice rung in his ears; never ever had Toshiro been so glad for his uncles and their sex-education.

"I have condoms," the nineteen year old blurted out excitedly, tucking his still exposed genitals back into his sweatpants and sliding off Yukio's lap.

Yukio chuckled at his excitement, and allowed Toshiro to pull him to his feet.

"What are we waiting for then?"

…

Toshiro didn't waste a second of time after running to his uncles' ensuite to find a condom, practically jumping Yukio the second he got back to his own bedroom.

"Eager, Babe?" Yukio chuckled as he was pushed back onto Toshiro's bed and the prodigy climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"You have no idea," Toshiro murmured, dropping the wrapped condom onto the bed beside them.

The white haired boy started kissing along the blonde's neck, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth and pausing to suck every now and again. Yukio's hands gripped his hips and tightened as the prodigy continued his work, the twenty year old tilting his head back to allow Toshiro better access to his neck.

"Oh, I think I do," Yukio growled, his hands slipping from Toshiro's hips to his ass and squeezing.

Toshiro managed to keep the sound escaping him to a minimal grunt; it was time for him to pleasure Yukio, to show him the pluses of having a prodigy boyfriend and to make this the night of his life. In response, he ground his hips hard against his boyfriend's, the blonde arching his back beautifully.

"Ngh-" Yukio moaned, "Fuuck."

Toshiro rolled his hips again, continually moving against Yukio's rock hard clothed arousal. The young genius was glad that he'd already climaxed once tonight, giving him time pleasure Yukio before he'd feel the building orgasm once more. Yukio's eyes were clenched and his hips bucked up into Toshiro's; the nineteen year old had to smirk, his poor boyfriend had no idea what was yet to come.

The teal eyed male paused his torture momentarily to slide down Yukio's toned thighs. His fingers dipped below the waistband of Yukio's pants and boxers, and slowly he pulled them down and off, discarding them to the floor. A weeping erection stood proudly; Toshiro's mouth went dry at the sight of the perfect member and unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed the small amount of pre-cum dripping over the head.

Yukio stared at him, his eyes wide in anticipation as Toshiro settled between his legs.

"You're about to find out why Kusaka liked me so much," Toshiro grinned.

The blonde began to frown but the second Toshiro took his throbbing erection into his mouth, his head snapped back and he moaned loudly into the dark bedroom. The prodigy knew a thing or two about giving blow jobs; he'd done a lot of research when he first became sexually active – he had wanted to please Kusaka, and now that it was Yukio below him, he wanted to be even better. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft, his tongue lapping away from the inside and causing the twenty year old to hiss and groan. Hands were in Toshiro's hair, encouraging him to continue and work harder.

"F-fuck, B-babe," Yukio moaned, "Nngh!"

Toshiro made a point of making eye contact with Yukio; the blonde's hair was beginning to stick to the sweat on his forehead and his mouth was parted as he panted. With a subtle wink, Toshiro sunk lower, forcing the head of his boyfriend's cock further down his throat and swallowing once he hit his target.

"Fuck!" Yukio gasped loudly, "To-Toshiro!"

Continuing to suck hard, Toshiro took to humming softly, sending vibrations up the shaft and causing the blonde to buck his hips some more, and eventually, the little genius had to hold his hips down with his hands, pinning him to the bed.

"Tosh – I'm g-gonna-" Yukio hissed, his hands tightening in Toshiro's snowy locks.

Toshiro sucked harder in response, and with a particularly loud moan, the twenty year old blonde came hard in the prodigy's mouth; warm salty liquid erupted from the tip, shooting straight down Toshiro's throat. Yukio's taste was incredible and Toshiro sucked him dry, trying to taste as much of it as possible, swallowing it with no problem.

Slowly, he released the softened member with a slick pop, crawling back over Yukio – who was struggling to catch his breath – and curling into his boyfriend's side with his head resting over the blonde's heart, listening to the rapid beats inside his chest.

"That was…" Yukio breathed heavily, "The best… God damn blow job… I've ever received."

Toshiro smiled, "There's plenty more where that came from."

Yukio chuckled, rolling onto his side and pulling Toshiro close. Arms wrapped tightly around the smaller male, and the prodigy needed to remind himself to stay awake because there were better things to come, but Yukio's arms around him were just so warm and comforting, he didn't want to move.

"Sorry… I just need a minute…" Yukio swallowed, "Still can't breathe."

"Take your time," Toshiro murmured; he was fine where he was for the moment.

After several minutes of lying in that position, Yukio finally decided he was good to go again, pressing his lips to Toshiro's forehead and rousing him from his almost-nap. The white haired male tilted his head back to meet Yukio's lips with his own and immediately opened to let him in. Their tongues danced slowly between open mouths and Yukio's hands stroked Toshiro's back lovingly, the psychology student still struggling to believe all of this was real.

"You sucked me off without the condom," Yukio sighed, rubbing Toshiro's back softly.

"I wanted to taste you," Toshiro smiled, pressing a light kiss to the corner of the gamer's mouth, "It was worth it. Besides, I don't remember hearing any complaints."

Yukio chuckled, "I didn't get a chance to – you're too good at it!"

Toshiro blushed a little at the compliment, burying his face in Yukio's neck. The twenty year old rolled them over until Toshiro was pinned to the mattress by his boyfriend's body. The white haired boy groaned softly as Yukio slid down his body, stopping briefly to suck on one of his nipples, before hooking fingers underneath Toshiro's waistband pulling his sweats and boxers slowly down.

"You do have a tattoo!" Yukio exclaimed, running his thumb over the inked area of Toshiro's inner thigh.

"Uh, yeah…" Toshiro cringed, he was suddenly very self-conscious of his sixteen year old decision to permanently etch a hand drawn cartoon dragon into his skin, "I was thinking of getting it removed…"

"Oh gods, please don't," Yukio grinned, his finger still tracing it, "I adore this. What do the symbols mean?"

"It's Japanese for _'Hyorinmaru'_ ," Toshiro murmured, "That's the dragon's name."

When he'd been a child, his grandmother had told him stories about a great ice dragon named Hyorinmaru, who protected and befriended little orphan children, such as himself. She told him that his white hair and teal eyes were a blessing from the great dragon, and a promise that Hyorinmaru would always protect him. It was a load of rubbish, of course, but Toshiro had found it a huge comfort when he was younger, and even to some extent as a teenager. He'd inked the little cartoon into his skin while he had been sitting cross legged on his bed, Linkin Park blaring in the background, eyes stinging with hot tears and the memory of seeing Kusaka kiss another boy behind the girls' toilets earlier that day swimming around his mind.

Toshiro had been a rather dramatic teenager.

"Well, I love it," Yukio pressed a chaste kiss to the dragon's face before finally pulling Toshiro's pants all the way off.

The prodigy rolled over onto his stomach in order to reach his nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube.

"My, my," Yukio hummed, his hands beginning to massage Toshiro's ass, "Gods, this must be the tightest little ass I've ever seen."

Toshiro groaned at the feeling, his member stiff and ready for round two, but he couldn't find it in himself to roll back over; Yukio had his butt cheeks in possession and seemed to be having a wonderful time fondling them. The blonde separated the cheeks, running his finger lightly over the prodigy's tight entrance causing the owner to clench the sheets by his head. In one swift movement, Toshiro felt Yukio grip his hips and pull his ass upwards, and gasped when he felt something warm and wet that was definitely not a finger poke at the hole. The psychology student moaned loudly as the tongue teased around his entrance and prodded it gently.

He felt Yukio shift, and then the distinctive sound of a plastic tube cap popping open. The hot tongue disappeared and was replaced with a cold lubed-up finger, and Toshiro's legs trembled in anticipation.

"Now this is only my second time topping," Yukio informed him in a low whisper, "So tell me if I do something wrong."

Toshiro didn't get to answer as the first finger began to sink inside him. His ass welcomed the intrusion happily; one finger alone was easy enough for Toshiro to handle, and he found himself pushing back as Yukio pushed forward. He wanted to move on to two fingers very soon; he felt like he'd been waiting forever for this moment to finally come, despite knowing that sex hadn't even been on the table until they'd gotten caught in that rain about an hour ago.

Yukio finally withdrew the first finger, adding a second and slowly pushing back in. Two fingers took a bit more effort on Toshiro's part to remind himself to breathe and relax, and the games design student helped by peppering little kisses all over his back while he stretched and scissored gently. Soon the white haired male had become accustomed to the new intrusion and pushed back again, telling Yukio to start pumping in and out. Toshiro panted, it felt good now, _really good_. He managed to push himself back up onto his hands so that his butt wasn't just sitting in the air, and Yukio's free arm wrapped around his stomach for support.

Toshiro was about to ask Yukio to take it up to three fingers when the blonde suddenly changed the angle of his assault and struck over the prodigy's super sensitive prostate gland.

"Nghh," Toshiro moaned loudly, his eyes clenching shut and his back arching as he tried to push further back onto his boyfriend's fingers. A white hot wave had just crashed over his entire body and he was trembling.

"Found it," Yukio muttered, humour lingering in his voice as he pressed the area again, causing Toshiro to curse loudly.

The twenty year old pulled his fingers out of Toshiro once more, and the younger of the two struggled to regain his breath before Yukio returned with three fingers. The tri-finger stretching was much harder for Toshiro's body to handle, but Yukio had been fantastic; he'd been so gentle and considerate, whispering words of encouragement to the nineteen year old as he hissed in pain at the larger intrusion. It took a while but eventually the three long fingers were buried as deep as they could go; the young genius continued to pant as Yukio tightened his protective hold around his body. Toshiro was once again reminded of how caring his new boyfriend was; the holding, the comforting whispers, the concern over a condom, it was a level of care Toshiro hadn't experienced from a lover before.

The teal eyed boy swallowed thickly before nodding his head, hoping Yukio would see it and infer it as a sign to continue. He did, and the skilled gamer fingers began to work their magic; twisting, scissoring, and pumping in effort to stretch. Toshiro found himself moaning along in no time, thrusting his body back in order to impale himself harder on the digits. He wanted this so badly – his mind was ready and his body was almost there.

"F-fuck," Toshiro moaned loudly, his face falling flat into the mattress again as Yukio reclaimed his prostate in a single swipe.

"Soon, Babe, be patient now," Yukio chuckled, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves once again and causing the prodigy to drown his sounds of pleasure in the bed covers below him.

Patience was not Toshiro's forte, unfortunately.

"P-please, Yu-Yukio!" the prodigy gasped loudly, back arching in a way that was sure to hurt tomorrow, "I-I need you, p-please!"

Begging wasn't his style either, but Yukio was so damn hot and sexually skilled beyond anything Toshiro had encountered before, not to mention that he'd been fantasizing about this moment for weeks on end.

The white haired boy whimpered as the fingers were removed from inside him, and with a great amount of physical effort, he rolled on to his back, lifting and separating his legs; he wanted to watch his boyfriend push inside of him and he wanted to be able to kiss the blonde as they began to move together. Yukio was rolling on the condom – which was almost pointless now since Toshiro had given him a blow job without it but apparently he still insisted – and smothering his latex-clad member with lube.

Too slowly, Yukio climbed back over Toshiro and the two boys stared at each other for a minute; Toshiro was broken from his lustful thoughts, focusing entirely on the blue and green irises that were filled with care and affection. _Gods, he was so lucky._

Yukio cupped Toshiro's cheek and drew their faces together quickly in a passionate kiss. Tongues swirled together immediately, and lips moved desperately. Toshiro's hands busied themselves with tracing over Yukio's gorgeous torso muscles, and his legs wrapped around the gamer's thin waist. The action caused he blonde's erection to rub against the nineteen year old's ass and the couple broke apart with a gasp.

The blonde leaned back, lining up the head of his cock with the taut entrance, and gripping Toshiro's hip bone. The two boys briefly made eye contact again before Yukio began to push in and Toshiro had to clench his eyes shut in order to relax as the large intrusion forced its way slowly through the tunnel. His boyfriend's thumb rubbed soothing circles into his hip and a soft voice reminded him to breathe. He heard Yukio grunt above him and the prodigy managed to crack open an eye to see the older boy's face set in concentration.

"You're so tight," the blonde murmured, pushing in further.

Eventually the pushing feeling stopped and Toshiro looked up to see his boyfriend buried to the hilt inside him. It was hot image, and suddenly the searing pain in his ass subsided a bit. Yukio leaned down so that his elbows and forearms were pressed into the mattress either side of Toshiro's head and the white haired boy could feel the heat radiating off his lean body.

They met in the middle for another kiss. This one was slower and sweeter, closer to the one they had shared just after Yukio had asked him to be his boyfriend. It was full of care and passion – but gentle passion, not lustful and desperate passion. It was soft and tender, and caused the prodigy's heart to melt into a puddle of goo; he was completely smitten over this blonde country boy.

"Move," Toshiro urged, pecking the boy above him softly on the cheek.

Yukio did as he was told, slowly moving in short, shallow thrusts. The initial pain wasn't as bad as Toshiro thought it would be. He wrapped his legs around Yukio's waist once again, encouraging him to continue. Yukio's strokes grew longer and harder, especially after Toshiro's first pleasure-filled groan.

The young genius' mind was wiped clear of all thought as Yukio hit his prostate dead on, arching his back upwards with a breathless moan. Electric shocks were surging through the nineteen year old's body with every thrust, his own hips now rising to meet Yukio in an irregular fashion, causing them to grunt and moan loudly into the dark bedroom.

"F-fuck, Toshi-ro," Yukio panted out strangled words, "F-feels so good."

The white haired male was worse off, unable to form the thoughts to say the words, managing only a choked _"Faster."_

The pace did pick up and so did the strength of Yukio's powerful thrusts. Toshiro could feel his body being pushed up the bed a few centimetres with every pound. It felt so incredible; it was unlike any sex Toshiro had ever had. Kusaka had been selfish in bed and pretty rough, and Izuru had been too timid to take any initiation, leaving Toshiro to do all the hard work himself. Yukio knew how to please a man, and that was certainly what he was doing.

Yukio's grip on his body tightened, and the tip of his cock continued to slam in Toshiro, the blonde himself unable to quell his own moans as Toshiro's muscles clenched irregularly. The teal eyed male watched in lustful fascination as the throbbing length pumped in and out of his ass, while his own member bounced against his stomach.

The white haired boy was a moaning mess – not for the first time that evening – and it was only getting more intense as Yukio took to mercilessly pounding Toshiro's prostate.

"Nghh, Y-Yuki-o," Toshiro choked, "I-I'm close."

"M-me t-too," Yukio panted.

The blonde's hand found Toshiro's arousal, and began to pump like he'd done earlier than night. This time, with the double stimulation of the hand job and the prostate-abusing, Toshiro came undone very quickly. He screamed Yukio's name, arching off the bed and erupting onto the gamer's hand. Yukio himself only managed one more deep thrust before climaxing as well, moaning Toshiro's name breathlessly.

The blonde rocked them through their orgasms, before collapsing on top of Toshiro. The white haired boy rubbed his boyfriend's sweaty back as they struggled to find their breaths and Yukio's hand threaded through his snowy hair comfortingly.

Toshiro was almost asleep again when Yukio shifted, pulling out of him and slipping off the bed. The prodigy whimpered at the loss of warmth, but the gamer wasn't away for long – he was probably ditching the messy condom (hopefully into Toshiro's little trash can). Together, they climbed under the covers and Toshiro was pleased to feel his new boyfriend pull him close and wrap his arms around him. It was so warm and tender; the nineteen year old settled his head on the blonde's still sticky chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart as Yukio's fingers traced patterns into his back.

"You know I was thinking that we'd get to the third or fourth date before we had sex," Yukio murmured softly, pressing a light kiss on Toshiro's forehead, "I figured I would ask you out officially around the third date too, but I just couldn't wait that long."

"You couldn't?" Toshiro mumbled, smiling into his boyfriend's chest.

The twenty year old's hold tightening a little, and Toshiro felt sleep beginning to overwhelm him; he just felt so safe and warm in Yukio's arms. _Loved._

"Have you ever been so taken with something, that waiting between your encounters with it just seems to drag on forever?" the blonde continued, "Like you get so excited to see it again that it feels like you can't breathe?"

It sounded a lot like waiting for LethanWolf to update her latest fan fiction story, but Toshiro figured that's not what Yukio meant.

…

 **^^^ I had to ;)**  
 **(I need the next** _ **Youtubefully Yours**_ **chapter now please XD)**

 **Please let me know what you think, Chooks xx**


	4. Boyfriend

**In case you guys were after a plotless and ridiculously fluff chapter, here it is:**

…

Chapter 4: Boyfriend

Toshiro had been awake for some time now. He'd woken up exactly as he'd fallen asleep – curled against Yukio's side, head upon the blonde's chest; warm, safe and happier than he'd ever been in his life. The prodigy's fingertips traced gentle patterns on the soft skin of his handsome new boyfriend, and he sighed silently in content.

This is what he should do with all of his Sunday mornings.

He could hear the rain still drumming against the roof and the windows; it was nowhere near as heavy as the downpour he and Yukio had gotten caught in the night before, and the almost rhythmic pitter patter was calming enough to nearly send him back to sleep. Yukio's soft breathing and steady heartbeat were no help either – Toshiro feared he might never get out of bed, but of course, why would he want to if his boyfriend was still lying in it?

 _Boyfriend._

It was a nice word; a happy and beautiful word that now brought Toshiro so much joy. When people at work asked him what he was doing later, he could now reply "Oh, my boyfriend is coming over,", perhaps someone at university mentions that they like his shirt, he would be able to tell them "it's my boyfriend's shirt," and the best part was that if someone asked how he knew Yukio, he could finally say "He's my boyfriend." Yukio, the blonde sex-god, was his _boyfriend_. Even after the night they'd just shared, Toshiro still found it hard to believe.

He made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it took to wake up every day as happy as he was right now, with Yukio wrapped around him and the only problem he would ever have before 10am was working out what to make them for breakfast.

Speaking of that, Toshiro really did intend on making his new boyfriend breakfast. Pancakes, in fact, since on one of the nights they'd been messaging on Facebook, Yukio had left temporarily to make himself pancakes for dinner.

 _Yukio: brb, making dinner!_

 _Toshiro: What are you cooking?_

 _Yukio: Pancakes XD Don't judge, it's all I can cook. Well, that and toast._

Admittedly, Toshiro had laughed a little, promising to one day cook for the blonde and bolding sending a wink face. He was just glad no one was around to see his wild blush at the twenty year old's suggestive response.

 _Toshiro: Hahaha well, I'll just have to cook for you one day ;)_

 _Yukio: You can cook?! That's so sexy; I actually just got a little bit hard._

Toshiro had sprayed a mouthful of tea all over his laptop and had never felt so flustered in his life as he tried to clean it up. Needless to say, it had taken him a long time to work out what to say to that. Luckily, Yukio had saved him after a few minutes of embarrassed silence.

 _Yukio: Will you cook me pancakes?_

 _Toshiro: Aren't you sick of pancakes?_

 _Yukio: Never XD_

And as promised, Toshiro decided to make pancakes for their breakfast. It took a great deal of mental self-encouragement but the prodigy eventually pushed himself out of the warm bed, slipping on his sweatpants and a fresh shirt, before padding out into the kitchen to get started. He wanted to make them from scratch, not from one of those add-water-and-shake packets like Yukio used.

"Oh look, Juu, Toshiro is finally out of bed," Shunsui's cheeky drawl met the nineteen year old as he slipped into the kitchen, "Good afternoon, Sunshine."

"It's not that late," Toshiro grumbled, ducking his head and trying not to let them know about the guest still sleeping in his bed, "It's only… What is the time?"

"Almost midday, Tosh," Jushiro murmured, glancing up from where he sat at the kitchen bench, hunched over a newspaper and mug of coffee.

"Midday?" Toshiro repeated, eyes wide in shock as bent down to check the time on the oven.

11:51, it read. _Wow_ , Toshiro had known he'd slept well after his late night activities with Yukio, but he'd never slept in so late in his life. To be fair, he had spent probably close to an hour awake this morning, just relishing in being in Yukio's arms.

The younger white haired male in the room went about making his pancakes, pulling out the necessary ingredients and cooking equipment to make Yukio the best damn breakfast of his life.

"So, are you making Yukio breakfast as well?" Shunsui asked, his voice casual, and Toshiro froze over the mixing bowl.

"W-what?" He spluttered, "Y-Yukio, isn't here, no, why would he – that would be i-inappropriate."

Toshiro continued to stammer and blush, Shunsui chuckling as he grinned into his coffee and Jushiro fixing Toshiro with a 'don't-lie-to-me' stare.

The psychology student gave up, deflating slightly and sighing into his pancake batter, "How did you know?"

"There are clothes in the dryer that are neither ours nor yours," Jushiro murmured, his voice not giving away any clues to whether he was mad or not.

"Two shirts on the living room floor," Shunsui chipped in, "And one condom less in the bathroom."

"You count them?" Toshiro hissed, his blush only growing darker and more distinct.

Shunsui laughed, sticking his open palm out to Toshiro, "No, but now we know for sure that our little nephew got laid last night!"

It was clear he was asking for a high five but Toshiro just glared at his brunette uncle. He shouldn't have fallen for that; deny, deny, deny – that's what he should have done. He quickly turned to his biological uncle, who was looking equally unimpressed by his husband's antics.

"Uncle Juu, I'm sorry, I-" Toshiro had no idea what to say, he was so embarrassed; he'd never done anything like this before.

"I'm not angry," Jushiro said evenly, "I'm just surprised, and I would have liked to have met him first."

"It wasn't planned," Toshiro replied quickly, "It just sort of happened. We got caught in the heavy downpour last night when Yukio was walking me home. His clothes were soaked; I couldn't let him travel across the city like that to get back to the university dorms."

Jushiro sighed softly, nodding once, "Well, that I can understand, and I'm glad you both got here safely during the storm."

It looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't know how to phrase it; Toshiro had a good idea about what it was about, however.

"He's still asleep but I'll introduce him when he wakes up," Toshiro shifted his weight awkwardly between feet, "It wasn't a one night stand. He asked me to be his boyfriend… and I said yes."

There was a beat of silence, and Toshiro heard Shunsui squeal in delight and suddenly felt two big arms wrap around his small frame and hug him tightly. Toshiro was buried in the brunette's broad chest but he heard a couple of light footsteps from his other uncle and then felt warmth against his back as Jushiro joined the cuddle.

"Why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Jushiro chuckled a little, pressing a kiss into the back of Toshiro's head, "Now, a boyfriend is something we can definitely understand."

…

When Toshiro finally got back to his bedroom, pancakes stacked on a plate, complete with maple syrup, fresh strawberries and sprinkled with icing sugar, Yukio was beginning to stir. The young genius placed the plate on his bedside table before sliding back into the bed beside his sexy new boyfriend.

"Where'd you go?" Yukio mumbled sleepily, pulling Toshiro into his chest and wrapping his arms around him securely.

Toshiro inhaled deeply, taking in the unique scent that was entirely Yukio and nobody else.

"I made you breakfast," the nineteen year old hummed, "Pancakes."

"Hmm, my favourite," Yukio chuckled, pressing a light kiss to Toshiro's snowy locks.

The blonde hooked a finger under Toshiro's chin, tilting his face back and drawing their lips together swiftly. It was another of their slow kisses; Toshiro still wasn't sure which he liked more – the desperate, needy and fast paced, or the slow, deliberate, and tender kisses. One showed how much Yukio wanted him and the other showed that he cared.

"Your pancakes are getting cold," Toshiro murmured against his boyfriend's lips, although he didn't want Yukio's mouth to leave his own.

"Just a bit longer," Yukio replied softly, sucking on Toshiro's bottom lip and cupping his cheek gently.

The blonde began to deepen this kiss; his tongue lapping against the nineteen year old's lips asking silently for entrance and Toshiro opened up instantly. _Gods, this felt amazing_. Yukio's tongue danced against his own and his arms held the prodigy close, their chests pressed flush together. _Toshiro just felt so loved._

Yukio never let go of him, not even once; not when they eventually chose to sat up, not when Toshiro had to lean over to reach the pancakes and not when placed the plate gently in the blonde's lap.

"Feed me," Yukio whined, pressing light kisses into Toshiro's neck.

"Are you incapable of using utensils?" Toshiro chuckled, although he picked up the fork anyway, using the edge as a knife to break a bit of pancake off and scooping it up with a bit of strawberry and lifting to the blonde's grinning lips.

Yukio took the food into his mouth and immediately moaned, causing Toshiro to blush a little as the sound was distinctly similar to the sounds his boyfriend had made last night.

"These are amazing!" Yukio exclaimed after swallowing his mouthful. He took the fork out of Toshiro's hand and began digging into his breakfast at top speed, "What brand do you use?"

Toshiro chuckled, leaning back against his bed head and feeling very satisfied with himself, "No brand, I made them from scratch for you."

Yukio had been disturbingly pleased with how Toshiro had cooked for him, asking what else he could make, to which the prodigy had sheepishly admitted he could cook just about anything, although he'd have to look at a recipe if it was something new. Apparently the blonde hadn't had many proper home-cooked meals in the year and a half he'd been living in London, regularly eating Subway or the pre-made sandwiches from Tesco or Sainsbury's if money was tighter that week. Of course he got some meals covered by the university, but the blonde claimed that prisons served better food than they did. Toshiro made a silent oath to cook for Yukio on a frequent basis as the twenty year old scooped another bit of pancake onto his fork and offered it to him.

"My uncles are home," Toshiro informed Yukio, who didn't seem the least bit phased by it, "They want to meet you later."

"I should put on some clothes before I do that, shouldn't I?" Yukio grinned, pulling back the cover and revealing his unclothed half-hard member.

"If y-you wouldn't mind," Toshiro squeaked, his face heating up and despite the fact that he desperately wanted to look away, he couldn't actually stop himself staring.

Yukio chuckled deeply, covering himself back up and pressing a light kiss on Toshiro's scarlet cheek.

"You're so gorgeous," Yukio murmured, still grinning, "Have I ever told you that?"

Toshiro blushed harder, his voice thick, "Once or twice."

They shared the remainder of Yukio's breakfast before they both got up and prepared to face Toshiro's uncles together; well, Toshiro prepared while Yukio seemed very relaxed about the whole thing. The blonde reclaimed Kusaka's old track pants and Toshiro raided his drawers to find another shirt that might fit him since their shirts from last night were – _presumably_ – still laying on the living room floor, unless Jushiro had decided to pick them up and put them into the wash, which was also a possibility.

Yukio held his hand as Toshiro led them down the stairs and into the study, which was often used an impromptu office for whenever Shunsui had to bring work home with him, and as a library for the two white-haired males of the house. It was one of the main things Toshiro bonded with his biological uncle over – a mutual love for literature and knowledge.

As the couple entered the well-lit room, they spotted Shunsui lazily reading through some paperwork on his desk, and Jushiro curled up on the couch with a thick book and a steaming mug of tea.

Toshiro cleared his throat and both men looked up, their eyes immediately drawn to the blonde at his side, then down to their linked hands and back up again.

"This is Yukio," the prodigy announced somewhat awkwardly, trying not to appear nervous. It was a big deal for him to bring home a boy; Kusaka was the only previous one and his uncles hadn't liked him all that much. Toshiro wanted Yukio to have a better relationship with them; he wanted to have to his boyfriend over for dinner regularly, and take him on family vacations.

Jushiro stood, walking over to the pair, and Shunsui followed quickly. Yukio straightened a little, offering his hand out to shake. The two husbands saw the hand and chuckled a little, immediately engulfing Yukio in a three-way hug. _Oh yeah,_ Toshiro probably should have mentioned to the blonde that his uncles were very affectionate, even with new guests.

Yukio laughed too, returning the spontaneous hug like he'd known them for years.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you both," the twenty year old grinned as the three of them broke away from the hug, "Toshiro has told me such amazing things about his 'crazy uncles'."

Shunsui chuckled, pulling the little genius into a side hug, "Likewise. I swear, the last week as been all 'Yukio this, Yukio that'."

"That's not true," Toshiro grumbled, his face flushing once again. He was beginning to remember why he'd wanted to wait before Yukio met his family.

"Ahh, you must be Shunsui," Yukio smirked at the brunette, "The teasing uncle."

"You guessed it," Shunsui beamed, ruffling Toshiro's hair as if to emphasise his point, and the prodigy wiggled desperately out of the hold.

"And you must be Jushiro, the biological uncle," Yukio murmured gently as he turned to look at the older white haired man, "If the white hair, caring smile and adoration of books is anything to go by…"

Toshiro glanced at Jushiro as the man smiled back at his blonde boyfriend before pulling him into another hug. It seemed that any reservations Jushiro might have had about Toshiro bringing home a boy last night had vanished and he was welcoming a new member to their small tight-knit family.

"Will you stay for dinner tonight, Yukio?" Jushiro asked the blonde, releasing him, "Sunday night is roast night. We're having lamb."

"I wish I could, but I'm working until 10:30 tonight," Yukio looked genuinely disappointed, "I haven't a roast dinner in a very long time."

"We could save you some?" Toshiro offered shyly, "I could bring it to university tomorrow so you could have it for lunch? Or you could even come back here tonight, since its closer?"

Yukio opened his mouth to respond; he seemed a little surprised by the offer and his eyes left Toshiro to meet Jushiro's.

"You're most welcome too," Jushiro nodded encouragingly, "I don't like the idea of you travelling too far at that time of the night."

"Okay then, that'd be amazing, thank you," Yukio accepted the offer, and Toshiro had to hold himself back from fist pumping the air; another night with his sexy boyfriend!

The nineteen year old had to quickly duck out of the room under the pretence of getting Yukio's clothes out of the dryer to hide his excitement. The weekend was getting better by the minute; an almost perfect date, a new boyfriend, the best sex of his life and now a second night of sleeping beside the gorgeous blonde, wrapped in a tangle of each other's limbs.

Quickly extracting the items from the dryer, and taking a couple of minutes to iron Yukio's clothes, Toshiro met his boyfriend just as he was exiting the study, and he quickly dragged the boy up the stairs and back to his bedroom, blushing furiously as Shunsui's voice rang out after them.

"I'll give Tosh a couple more condoms for tonight!"

"I am so sorry," Toshiro groaned, slamming the door behind them, "I should have warned you about the hugging thing and Shunsui's crass humour."

Yukio chuckled, pulling Toshiro into a hug, his strong arms circling the prodigy's lithe body and planting a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Your uncles are great, and I love how affectionate they are," Yukio murmured into Toshiro's white locks, "I can't remember the last time my parents hugged me."

Toshiro tightened his arms around the twenty year old's waist and Yukio's arms returned the gesture. He was yet to meet the blonde's parents, but Toshiro doubted he was going to like them very much; how could they not just want to spend every waking moment cuddling their adorable son? Why were drugs and alcohol more important to them than their own child? Well, Yukio had Toshiro now, and the white haired male would hug him all day long if the boy would let him.

"And they're protective too," Yukio continued, his voice tinged with humour, "Shunsui says he'll cut off my dick and feed it to the ravens at the Tower of London if I ever hurt you."

Toshiro groaned again; when were his uncles going to stop embarrassing him? More than anything, the prodigy was surprised Yukio was still here; most boys would have run for the hills by now if they'd been threatened in such a manner during the first encounter with their brand new boyfriend's family.

"I'm so sorry," Toshiro mumbled against the blonde's shoulder and clenching his eyes shut.

"It was a very specific threat," Yukio laughed, rubbing Toshiro's back gently, "But I'm not worried; I'd never hurt you, you know?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and let the feeling of Yukio's fingers trailing up and down his spine take over him. He hummed his agreement; Yukio would not hurt him and he would not hurt Yukio. They'd been dating for less than a day but Toshiro had a strong feeling about it – a positive feeling – they're chemistry was unique and well-matched. They just fitted together so well.

"Are you sure you have to go to work today?" Toshiro mumbled against the blonde's shoulder; he just wanted to go back to bed and watch movies all day with this impeccably handsome male he could call his boyfriend.

"Trust me, I'd rather stay with you," Yukio chuckled, "But I've gotta pay the bills somehow. Besides, I'll be back tonight."

The twenty year old chuckled again at Toshiro's pout, and slowly they detached themselves so Yukio could get changed back into his own clothes. He had to go back to his dorm to get his work polo shirt and lanyard, so he was leaving earlier than he would have if he was going straight from Toshiro's.

Jushiro and Shunsui were in the living room when Toshiro was walking Yukio out. The psychology student tried to ignore their grins as he pushed the blonde towards the door.

"Thanks for having me," Yukio called over his shoulder, waving a little while Toshiro tugged him, "It was nice meeting you."

"It was lovely to meet you too, Yukio," Jushiro beamed, returning the wave, "We'll see you tonight."

"Only if you two promise to keep the moaning to a minimum," Shunsui added, much to Toshiro's embarrassment, "I want to get a decent sleep tonight."

"Got it," Yukio winked back, "You're still providing the condoms though, right?"

Toshiro groaned; Yukio had a very cheeky sense of humour but he'd never imagined him joining forces with Shunsui Kyoraku – the master of inappropriate humour. Although, Rangiku certainly enjoyed teaming up with him to tease Toshiro, apparently it was _fun._

"Of course," Shunsui smirked; seemingly glad to have someone to join on his teasing bandwagon, "As I always say, 'you can't go wrong, if you shield your dong'."

"That's a beautiful philosophy – truly inspiring," Yukio grinned, "But I prefer, 'Don't be a loner, cover your boner'."

"And it's time to go," Toshiro flushed, pushing Yukio towards the door while both the blonde and Shunsui laughed at his embarrassment. Even Jushiro was cracking a smile after a token disapproving eye roll.

Once at the door, Toshiro stopped his pushing long enough to rip it open. Yukio took advantage of the distraction, grabbing Toshiro's waist and pulling him flush against the blonde. The white haired boy's protest was drowned as soft pink lips engulfed his own and the arms tightened around his waist.

Toshiro's mind was wiped blank immediately; he forgot where he was or what he was doing, his only focus was on Yukio and the body wrapped around him. A tongue swiped across his upper lip gently and Toshiro opened his mouth instantly to take Yukio into him. His arms wound automatically around the blonde's neck, and pulled him closer when he felt him beginning to pull back. The nineteen year old's fingers danced lightly in blonde locks while Yukio's hands held him, not going lower than the base of his spine, but Toshiro desperately wanted them to. He moved closer to Yukio, so that they're crotches were pressed together and all the gamer had to do was move – just a little bit – and they'd both get the friction they wanted; Toshiro's member was beginning to harden at the thought-

"Ahem."

Both boys froze.

 _Oh fuck, that's right._ They were not alone.

Quickly detaching themselves from one another, Toshiro glimpsed Yukio's blushing face before glancing up at his uncles; Shunsui was grinning manically, and Jushiro just looked mildly uncomfortable, probably not at all helped by the fact that his husband was nudging him in the ribs, chuckling and saying "That was us the first time you came to my parents' place, remember Juu?"

"I better go," Yukio whispered to Toshiro, the white haired boy nodding in response, beyond glad that his half-hard boner hadn't been noticed and was slowly dying down again.

He stood at the door, watching as Yukio made his way down the front steps, through the tiny gate and setting off down the street towards the tube, glancing over his shoulder and winking suggestively. Toshiro blushed again, quickly shutting the door. He was still very much aware that his uncles were staring and slowly he turned to face them.

"Yukio seems like a nice boy," Jushiro muttering, his cheeks slightly pink, "He seems like he's going to treat you… well."

"That was some kiss, Tosh!" Shunsui exclaimed, throwing a lazy arm around Jushiro, "I'll never know how you landed such a gorgeous specimen; I must have taught you well."

Both Toshiro and Jushiro scoffed at that, simultaneously rolling their eyes.

Well, despite the realisation that his whole relationship with Yukio so far was a constant stream of Toshiro embarrassing himself (or being embarrassed by his annoying brunette uncle), it seemed that things we're going well.

…

Rangiku had called not long after Yukio had left wanting a whole debrief on the big date; well, she'd called several times late last night and earlier that day, but Toshiro had been with Yukio then and hadn't bothered to check his phone, and he hadn't heard it ringing either since he usually kept it on silent.

Picking up the phone, Toshiro grinned a little to himself; finally, he had some good news in the romance area of his life to share with the busty strawberry blonde.

"Hey," He greeted, not bothering to stop the happiness sounding in his voice.

" _YOU GOT LAID LAST NIGHT, DIDN'T YOU?"_ Rangiku screeched excitedly down the line.

"Uh…" Toshiro paused; how on Earth did this woman know everything? He saw no point lying to her about, so with a half shrug of his shoulders, he replied, "Yeah, actually, yeah I did."

" _I KNEW IT!"_ She screamed _, "I could tell the moment you answered!"_

"You knew I had sex from me simply saying 'hey'?" Toshiro chuckled, flopping back onto his bed and getting comfortable; phone calls with Rangiku generally took up at least an hour of his time, if not longer, especially when she had some gossip to discuss with him, usually in the form of _'guess who slept with who!'_

" _Yeah, normally you answer with a very disgruntled 'what',_ " Rangiku giggled _, "When you didn't answer my earlier calls, I was worried that the date might have gone badly and you were upset, but now I can tell – you're way too happy."_

"Right," Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Well, yes, I did have sex last night. To answer the questions I know you're about to ask: Yes, it was good, Yes, I will see him again, and No, I don't think he'll ask me out soon because he already did it and now he's my boyfriend."

Rangiku screamed down the line and Toshiro cringed, pushing the phone away from his ear. Damn, that woman was loud. He placed the phone on the pillow next to his head, not bothering to put it on loud speaker because he could hear her without it. He had to cover his mouth to silence his laughs; Rangiku was flipping out and it was hilarious, mostly because Toshiro was in a good enough mood to find humour in her antics today. It was nice to talk about his love life when things were going well; in fact, all he wanted to do was sit down with someone and gush about his night and his new sex god boyfriend.

" _He asked you out?!"_ Rangiku squealed, _"This is amazing news, Tosh! Was it before or after the sex?"_

"Before," Toshiro answered, proceeding to tell his best friend about the whole night from start to finish. He recounted how nervous he'd been and how he'd tripped over right in front of the blonde – to which Rangiku had almost wet herself laughing over – and how he and Yukio had cuddled after their conversation about their parents. He told her about the woman in the cinema who interrupted what would have been their first kiss – Rangiku let fly some unique _descriptions_ of the woman, despite not actually being there – and about how the two boys had been caught in the crazy downpour, leading them to make out on Toshiro's front door step.

He was glad she couldn't see him as he blushed, recounting the moment when he told Yukio about the experiment involving Pavlov's theory, expecting the twenty year old to get mad, but he did the opposite, confessing his feelings for Toshiro and leading them to their next make out session, which had ultimately resulted in their new relationship, followed by some hot sex.

" _Can I come over and meet him tonight?"_ Rangiku asked, her voice bubbling with excitement.

"You've already met him," Toshiro pointed out, his mouth twisting into a smirk, "When you bought your laptop, remember?"

" _Oh, yeah!"_ Rangiku exclaimed, and Toshiro didn't miss the mischievous sound in her voice, _"I know where he works, I can just pay him a visit whenever."_

"… I don't think that's necessary," Toshiro froze. _Shit, shit, shit_. He should not have reminded her about that.

" _You said he was working tonight, didn't you?"_

"I don't recall that."

" _I do,"_ Rangiku sung, _"You said, 'he's coming over again tonight, once he finishes work'."_

"No, I didn't," Toshiro lied, shaking his head for effect even though she couldn't see him, "Honestly, woman, I think you're hearing things."

" _You know what, I've actually been having problems with my phone too,"_ Rangiku's teasing voice practically purred through the speaker, _"I think I need a new one. Do you know any good electronics stores, Toshiro?"_

"Goodbye, devil woman," Toshiro replied, hastily hanging up the phone and chucking it to the other end of his bed.

He sighed; yep, this was the beginning of the end. Yukio might tolerate him, but Rangiku was a force to be reckoned with.

…

"Gods you look beautiful with those glasses on," Yukio murmured pressing a kiss to Toshiro's temple while the boy leant over his study notes.

Toshiro closed his eyes as the warm lips pressed against his skin. Yukio had ended up finishing work earlier than expected, surprising the white haired boy when he entered the bedroom a whole hour earlier than expected. Shunsui had let him in and Jushiro had warmed up a plate of food for him, sending him to Toshiro's room with his meal. Toshiro had been studying most of the afternoon, and began to pack up when Yukio arrived but the blonde told him to keep studying while he ate his dinner; apparently he had first noticed Toshiro studying in the library and found it 'cute' when he frowned at his textbook and chewed his pen.

Yukio's lips moved down, kissing Toshiro's cheek, then his jaw and down to his neck.

"Okay, and I'm done studying," Toshiro murmured, tilting his head back so his boyfriend could reach it better.

"Oh sorry, am I distracting you?" Yukio chuckled against the nineteen year old's neck; his kisses turning to light nips and sucks.

"Little bit," Toshiro groaned softly as the pair of lips descended to his collar bone.

"Maybe I should stop?" the gamer asked, his mouth twisting into a smirk as he paused above the hickey he'd left on Toshiro's skin from last night, his fingers tugged at the hem of Toshiro's shirt.

"Gods no," Toshiro whispered, shoving the books off his lap and onto the floor beside his bed.

Yukio grinned, his hands ripping Toshiro's shirt off in the blink of an eye before his lips reattached themselves to his collarbone, sucking hard. The prodigy's eyes were closed but he felt his boyfriend pushing him gently down until he was lying flat on the bed. There was a shift on the mattress and Toshiro opened his eyelids to see the gorgeous blonde's body hovering over him.

The blonde flashed him his token cheeky grin before lowering himself until his breath was ghosting over Toshiro's right nipple. Suddenly a jolt of pleasure shot through his body and the teal eyed male gasped; He'd been watching Yukio's mouth which was hovering above his right side and had failed to notice the hand stalking over his left nipple – that is, until Yukio's pinched him gently there, rolling the bud between his thumb and index finger.

The nineteen year old never got the chance to recover as finally the lips latched on to his other nipple, and then hands and lips worked together to please him. It was funny, he'd never considered himself much of a nipple-play kind of guy but with Yukio, he never wanted the boy to stop his abuse on them. The blonde shifted again, swapping sides and the pleasure racked Toshiro's body again; he tried to stay quiet knowing his uncles had only gone to bed about fifteen minutes ago, and usually stayed up reading for a while, but his erection was getting harder by the minute, poking into Yukio's stomach and beginning to weep. Even the slightest of the blonde's movements over his arousal was causing him to grunt back moans.

Yukio's administrations came to end, his body slipping further down Toshiro's frame, leaving a fiery trail of kisses in his wake. The older boy nestled between Toshiro's legs, and just as quickly as he pulled of the prodigy's shirt, he lifted up the boy's hips and slid of his pants. The nineteen year old barely had time to register that he was completely naked before two skilled hands were rubbing his thighs, causing the muscles to twitch. The blonde lowered his head down again, this time kissing and sucking at Toshiro's silky inner thighs, while his hands decided it was time to grab his ass.

"Yukio," Toshiro whispered breathlessly as digits swiped passed his entrance but were yet to touch it, or better yet, _enter it_ , "I-I need-"

"Patience, Babe," Yukio chuckled, "I'll get there."

Toshiro groaned; there was that word again, _'patience'_. He wasn't patient. He was a genius and a prodigy, his mind spun countless thoughts in minutes and he was definitely not used to things being so slowly paced.

The mouth resumed its sucking on the inside of the white haired male's thigh, hands groping and massaging his ass, all the while never touching his quivering hole. It still felt good – _amazingly good_ – but Toshiro knew exactly what would feel better, AKA Yukio plunging his perfect cock deep inside him.

"Last night I said I wanted to finish you in my mouth next time," Yukio muttered, his breath now blowing heatedly across the base of Toshiro's arousal, "Well, it's 'next time' now."

Toshiro's eyes bulged wide as his boyfriend instantly engulfed almost his entire member in one big mouthful. His head snapped back and he could not stop the loud moan that echoed from his mouth as Yukio began to suck, bobbing his head up and down the shaft rhythmically. One of the blonde's skilled gamer hands began to fondle Toshiro's balls, rolling them around in his palm while the other hand stayed between his ass cheeks.

A finger prodded his entrance but Toshiro couldn't concentrate on it, his entire focus pulled towards the scorching heat that surrounded his member. Suddenly Yukio's mouth and ass-groping hand left him, stopping only brief to suck his own three fingers before returning to his previous work. Toshiro felt a thin digit enter him, pushing in very slowly, but he could barely feel it over the incredible blow job Yukio was giving him. The lips wrapped around his length so beautifully, it was like they were made for it, and the twenty year old's tongue swirled deviously around the head before plunging back down to the base. Toshiro saw a crazy glint in his boyfriend's gorgeous jewel coloured eyes and then the boy sunk down further, completely deep-throating his member.

"Y-Yukio," Toshiro continued to moan, his body writing on the bed sheets and his hips beginning to rock, bucking up into the blonde's mouth and then pushing back on the finger inside of him, "I-I'm cl-close."

The first finger pulled out of him and a second one was added, but the pain was so minimal that it actually added to the pleasure, and it took no time at all until Toshiro was trying to impale himself further on the two digits. He was becoming overwhelmed, there was pleasure in front of him and pleasure behind, and he didn't know which way to turn.

He never got to decide, because with one very swift motion, Yukio pushed his hips back down onto his fingers, curling and brushing his prostate while sucking harshly on his member. Toshiro came hard with a loud moan as wave after wave of insane pleasure surged through his entire body. He felt heat coursing through his veins and he felt like an explosion at ripped him limb from limb. His body continued to tremble with the aftershocks, even after Yukio had swallowed every drop that had come out of him.

Toshiro continued to pant breathlessly as Yukio slid back up the bed, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him into his side. He knew his body was covered in sweat, but the blonde didn't seem to mind in the slightest, gently kissing his wet forehead and gently massaging the prodigy's lower back.

"Your uncles would have heard that," Yukio murmured, his voice sounding far away to Toshiro, despite how close he was, "But it was completely worth it; you taste better than anything, Gorgeous."

Still to breathless to really comprehend what the blonde was saying to him, he only nodded, swallowing in an effort to wet his dry throat.

"So, so… so worth it," Toshiro panted, his eyes closing once again.

Yukio chuckled, kissing his forehead again and Toshiro's mouth twitched up into a smile.

Yes, it was worth it. _Yukio was worth everything_.

…

 **Please review xoxo**


	5. Karakura

Chapter 5: Karakura

Yukio's arms were around his waist, holding him close as they danced to the low bass drumming throughout the club. Toshiro tilted his head to the side to allow his boyfriend's lips better access to his neck.

"Yukio," Toshiro groaned, his alcohol-fused mind clouding with lust, he felt like it was just him and Yukio alone in this club, but in reality the venue was packed with university students celebrating the end of exams.

The blonde pushed their hips together, his hands settling on the prodigy's waist and he began to move against him in time with the steady beat. Toshiro was getting hard in his jeans, and from the feel of things, Yukio's arousal was also growing by the second.

"We need to stop," the white haired boy murmured into his boyfriend's ear, "Otherwise we'll end up having sex."

"I like having sex with you," Yukio responded, nipping at Toshiro's ear and indicating that he was probably as equally drunk as the prodigy felt.

"We're in a nightclub," Toshiro chuckled, but to be honest, his boyfriend's pelvis rubbing against his own was rapidly decreasing his will to argue.

"They have bathrooms, don't they?" the blonde asked, standing up straight and looking around as if searching for the toilets.

"We are not having sex in a club bathroom," Toshiro hissed, pushing away from Yukio in disgust, "We'll get a disease or something."

The blonde burst out laughing, grabbing Toshiro by the waist and pulling him into his chest, "I'm kidding, Babe, we can wait until we get home."

The nineteen year old prodigy pouted against the warm, broad chest. He and Yukio had been dating for close to six months now, so he was quite accustomed to the blonde's cheekiness and terrible humour which almost rivalled his uncle Shunsui's. The twenty year old gamer had not lost even a touch of sexiness in that time however, and Toshiro still spent most of his time just staring at the slightly older boy.

Yukio cupped his cheek and brought their lips together swiftly; their bodies melted back against each other instantly, and their hips and feet finding the beat again automatically. Once again, it was just them and the music; there was no crowd, no drunken screaming, no crazy lights, just Yukio and Toshiro.

"Can we go home now?" Toshiro asked, pulling away from the kiss and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder; he wanted nothing more than to climb onto his bed, Yukio sliding on top of him.

Yukio chuckled, "Soon, Babe, we promised Rangiku we'd stay until midnight at least."

Toshiro pouted again; Rangiku was why they were here. The strawberry blonde woman had just had her ultimate dream come true – she had landed a recurring guest role in the next season of BBC's _'Sherlock'_. The busty woman had dreamed of becoming an actress for as long as Toshiro had known her, but this was the first 'big' role she'd been given, since she'd only done the odd TV commercial and still had to work at The Seireitei to pay her rent. Both Yukio and Toshiro were extremely happy for her; Sherlock was, after all, one of their new favourites. However, they were also extremely jealous, because Rangiku would now get to work alongside the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch, and even though he didn't have blonde hair, Toshiro absolutely adored him.

Detaching himself from Yukio, Toshiro grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led them back to the bar to get another round of drinks; if everyone expected him to stay until midnight he was going to have to have another drink. The prodigy ordered them both rum and cokes, while Yukio disappeared and returned a minute later with two cups of water. The twenty year old games design student was generally always in charge of making them both drink plenty of water while they were out, mostly due to his aversion to alcohol; Yukio only drank on special occasions and never got seriously drunk. Right now, Toshiro could tell his boyfriend was approaching his limit and that this would be their last alcoholic beverage of the night. The white haired boy didn't mind; he wasn't a huge fan of drinking either, and he was prone to bad hangovers if he did, so it was great that Yukio cut them off before either of them could get too drunk. Not that the blonde would stop Toshiro if he wanted another one, but the young genius preferred to stop when his boyfriend stopped, if only to support him, unlike his parents, high school friends or ex-boyfriend.

They drank their rum and cokes, returning to the table where a small portion of their group was hanging out. Rangiku had many friends – work friends from The Seireitei, actor friends, friends she'd made at university before dropping out to pursue acting, friends from high school and Gin's friends – and Toshiro was sure that at least half of the club's patrons tonight were here for her.

Spotting Ichigo and Rukia in the back corner, Toshiro threaded through the crowd, Yukio gripping his shirt from behind as he trailed after him.

"Hey lovebirds," Ichigo teased, poking Toshiro in the ribs, "I thought you were a going to fuck right there on the dancefloor."

"Speak for yourself," Toshiro scoffed, smirking as he wagged a finger between the orange haired male and Rukia, "I saw you two at the mid-year staff party last week."

As it had turned out, everyone had been wrong about the _Renji-likes-Ichigo_ theory that floated around the restaurant. Just as Rukia had built up enough courage to ask out her redheaded crush, she walked in on him sucking off her brother – head chef, Byakuya Kuchki – in the chef's office. Now Renji was dating Byakuya, although Yoruichi had transferred the apprentice to one of her other restaurants, since she believed there was a conflict of interest if Renji's boyfriend was also his manager. The whole event had left poor Rukia broken hearted, but of course, Ichigo had been right there to _'comfort'_ her and finally, five months on, they'd gotten together officially. Rukia had left the restaurant too, taking up another bartending job at a hotel. Rangiku had enjoyed the drama immensely; it was actually a miracle she had made it to her Sherlock audition with all the gossiping she had been busy with.

"Look what you've done to him, Yukio," Rukia nudged the blonde boy, "The old Toshiro would have just blushed and stammered out some lame excuse, but this one is developing some sass."

"I do miss shy Tosh," Yukio grinned, hanging his arm loosely over the prodigy's shoulders, "But I like the confident version too. He's a better kisser, and don't even start me on the blowjobs he gives..."

Toshiro flushed and Ichigo smirked at him.

"There's that blush," Ichigo pinched Toshiro's cheek, "Long time, no see."

"Get lost."

"You can't talk to your supervisor like that."

"Fuck you," Toshiro hissed causing Ichigo and Rukia burst out laughing.

The teal-eyed boy never swore at work and that led most of his colleagues to think that he didn't swear at all. The first time he'd swore in front of them, Ichigo had cried with laughter, saying that listening to Toshiro swear was like listening to a toddler swear, and it was followed by a round of people asking him if he even knew what the 'F-Word' meant. That had been the first time the young genius had hung out with his colleagues outside of work and it had been mortifying. Toshiro still blamed Rangiku, since it was her he was swearing at, and her idea that he should socialise with the work group and make 'proper friends'.

At the university, the prodigy himself had actually made a few friends since dating Yukio; well, they were Yukio's friends but apparently they liked him and now he had people to have lunch with and study in the library with. Overall, he'd ended his first year of university with friends and a sexy-as-fuck boyfriend, and the nineteen year old couldn't be happier. Even Rangiku and his uncles had noticed an improvement in his moods and general 'aura' – _their word_ – and despite just finishing exams, Toshiro was pretty keen to go back.

He turned towards Yukio and saw the blonde staring at his phone with a serious frown.

"You okay?" Toshiro asked, ignoring Ichigo and Rukia's continuing banter at his expense.

"Yeah," Yukio cleared his throat, popping his phone back into his pocket, "I just need to go outside and make a call."

Toshiro frowned; _something was wrong._

"I'll go to the bathroom and then meet you outside?" Toshiro asked; it was his way of offering his boyfriend a private moment, while implying that he would be expecting the blonde to talk to him about it afterwards.

The blonde nodded sharply before turning back into the crowd and disappearing towards the exit.

…

Toshiro found Yukio sitting in the gutter just around the corner from the club, away from the lines of drunken people waiting to get in and the busy bouncers. The twenty year old had his arms wrapped around his knees and was staring straight ahead with that same frown from before.

He looked shocked, and almost angry. Toshiro quickened his steps, worry growing rapidly inside his chest.

"Babe?" Toshiro murmured, slipping down to sit beside his boyfriend; he rarely used pet names himself, but Yukio looked like he needed to hear one, "What's happened?"

Yukio turned to look at him, his face expressionless for the first time in Toshiro's memory.

"My parents died," He replied, with a small shrug of his shoulders like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"What?" Toshiro gasped, his eyes widening in shock as he gripped the blonde's sleeve automatically.

Yukio nodded slowly, twisting his phone in his hands, "My aunt – the good one – texted me, asking me to call her as soon as possible, so I did. My parents are dead."

Toshiro's jaw dropped in shock and no words could form in his mouth. Yukio's parents were dead; his boyfriend had just lost his mother and father and that was something the genius knew a lot about. He couldn't believe it; _anyone but Yukio_ – he was too precious to hurt. Tears prickled in the back of Toshiro's eyes and he pulled Yukio into him, wrapping his arms around the twenty year old.

"They overdosed five days ago," Yukio informed him, his voice still even, "Nobody knew they were dead until the pub owner went to check on them since they hadn't been to his tavern in almost a week."

Toshiro could feel his eyes watering, but he held them back for Yukio's sake; he was so sad for the blonde. The gamer was being uncharacteristically impassive, especially in the face of such terrible news. It was possibly a delayed reaction, Toshiro assumed, his mind somehow finding the time to slip into one of his psychology textbooks. Whatever the case, he needed to be strong for his boyfriend right now.

"The police have arrested their drug dealer," Yukio continued nonchalantly, "Apparently my parents owed him a lot of money, and they believe he might have given them 'bad' drugs on purpose."

"They think it was murder?" Toshiro asked disbelievingly, his arms tightening around the older boy who only nodded against his chest in response.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Toshiro still holding Yukio, who remained consistently neutral in his expression and demeanour. The white haired boy rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly, but he felt sick to his stomach, and he knew that Yukio must have been feeling a hundred times worse right now.

"I'm so sorry, Yukio," Toshiro murmured, feeling safe enough that his voice would be steady, "I was too young to remember when my parents died, but I think I still have a good idea about how you must feel-"

"Don't be sorry," Yukio interrupted, removing himself from Toshiro and sitting back up straight, "They did this to themselves."

"Yukio-"

"It's fine, I don't want to discuss it." Yukio muttered, slipping his phone back into his pocket, "Let's just go back inside; I promised Rangiku I'd dance with her."

Toshiro frowned; surely Yukio didn't want to go dancing now of all times?

"I think we should go home," Toshiro quickly stood up as Yukio did, blocking the blonde's path back to the club entrance, "If you don't want to talk about it tonight, that's okay, but going back into the club isn't going help you."

"I don't need help," Yukio snapped, causing Toshiro to flinch a little, "I told you – It's fine, I'm fine, everything is _fucking fine_."

Toshiro took a deep, shaky breath, "Please, Yukio. Let's just go home."

"Why?!" Yukio's voice had risen, and he looked at Toshiro questioningly, his eyes hard and almost daring the prodigy to bring up his parents again.

Toshiro recoiled, shrinking back; Yukio had never glared at him before.

"Because," Toshiro answered, his voice rising in pitch and his eyes stinging dangerously, "Because I think we should."

His voice had broken on the last word, and Yukio noticed, his hard stare and scowl vanishing immediately. The slightly taller male sighed tiredly, raking a hand through his own hair before he pulled Toshiro into his arms and kissed his cheek apologetically as the tears began to leak out.

"It's okay," Yukio cooed gently, kissing his forehead now, "I'm sorry. Let's go home."

Toshiro felt pathetic; crying when it wasn't even his parents that had died, all the while Yukio stood strong and kept it together completely. The prodigy just knew how terrible it was losing both parents in one go, and the idea of his gorgeous Yukio suffering that pain was devastating to him. He never wanted the blonde to be upset; in fact, it was his unspoken duty to keep that boy happy and healthy, but how could he stop his parents from dying? _He'd never even met them._ Toshiro knew that his own situation was different to Yukio's – he was barely old enough to remember his parents and Yukio hadn't spoken to his in almost two years – but losing a parent, or both, had a special sort of grief and Toshiro knew that no matter how straight Yukio kept his face, inside he was probably dying and that thought was too horrible for the prodigy to bear.

Yukio let him hail a taxi, staying silent as Toshiro's tears continued to spill soundlessly onto his cheeks. During the ride home, they didn't speak. The two boys stared out of their respective windows at the dark London streets, and after a few minutes, Toshiro felt Yukio grab his hand and hold it tightly. He returned the gesture, but he'd lost track of just who was comforting who now.

…

Toshiro was so lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the fry pan full of his and Yukio's breakfast that he didn't hear the blonde wander into the kitchen until two arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed into his neck.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you last night," Yukio murmured, his arms tightening around Toshiro's body, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry," Toshiro mumbled, poking the bacon with his spatula, "I shouldn't have got upset like that."

The twenty year old sighed, pressing another kiss into Toshiro's skin, this time at his temple.

Last night, neither one of them had slept very well, or at all in Toshiro's case. His uncles had been asleep when they arrived home, and Yukio had allowed Toshiro to lead him up to his bedroom. They took separate showers, and when Toshiro had returned from his, Yukio was sitting on the end of his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"I just feel numb," the blonde had admitted, "I don't feel anything."

Toshiro hadn't really known what to say in response, and he was almost too scared to say anything anyway, just in case Yukio got mad again. His boyfriend still needed support, however, even if he wasn't ready to admit it, and so Toshiro helped him under the covers, before sliding in himself and flicking off his bedside lamp. The gamer's arms had immediately pulled him close – closer than normal – and they laid like that for the rest of the night. Toshiro's mind was racing, he didn't even feel tired and knew instantly that sleep was completely off the table for the night. Yukio was in and out – mostly out – of restless naps but not once did he release his hold on Toshiro.

"Where are your uncles?" Yukio asked softly, taking a seat at the kitchen bench.

"They went out for breakfast," Toshiro answered, serving their breakfast onto plates, "Jushiro wants to buy new linen as well, so that's probably going to take a while."

Yukio chuckled softly, knowing all about Jushiro's homemaker shopping trips. Toshiro placed a full plate of breakfast in front of the boy and handed him some cutlery, before turning to the fridge to get them some orange juice. Yukio tucked straight into his meal and the young prodigy allowed himself a small amount of relief; at least his boyfriend was still eating.

After breakfast, Yukio still appeared to be in a relatively good mood, suggesting they curl back up in bed and watch an episode or two of Merlin together. The nineteen year old loaded a disc into his DVD player and climbed back into bed beside a very tired looking Yukio.

"I need to go back to Karakura," Yukio announced as his arms slipped around the prodigy and the copyright warnings flashed on the screen, his voice was hard like it was last night, but this time it wasn't directed at Toshiro. In fact, he sounded like he was far away, "I'll book train tickets tonight and I'll come back straight after the funeral."

Karakura was the dead end town Yukio was from, where his parents had succumbed hard to the raging drug and alcohol problem the town had; the one that had ultimately ended their lives.

"I-um, well, I th-though that, um-" Toshiro stammered, looking down once Yukio's curious gaze turned to him, "M-maybe – i-if you wanted I could, um, c-come?"

It had been a long time since he'd stuttered so much in this boy's presence, but Yukio seemed to understand anyway.

"You want to come with me?" the blonde asked, hooking a finger under Toshiro's chin and forcing him to meet his blue and green eyes, "To Karakura?"

"O-only if you want me too…" Toshiro closed his eyes – Yukio could tilt his head up but he couldn't pry his eyelids apart, "I-I don't have to, I just thought – maybe you m-might want s-some company or someth-"

Toshiro never got to finish as a soft pair of lips pressed against his mouth firmly, swallowing the rest of his broken sentence instantly. The hand under his chin moved to cup his cheek, and Yukio's mouth opened against him, begging for entry. Toshiro was very confused but allowed the tongue swiping against his lips in anyway. Mouths and tongues moved against each other slowly; Yukio had the lead but he didn't raise the kiss anything above sweet and loving. When he pulled back, he did so slowly, sucking on Toshiro's lower lip a little before pressing another firm peck back on closed lips.

"I'd love for you to come with me, Babe," Yukio murmured, leaning down again to kiss Toshiro's cheeks again, "You didn't need to be so nervous, you know?"

Toshiro felt his cheeks heat a little, "Oh, it's just that I – well, I already b-bought train tickets, but I was worried that m-maybe you wouldn't-"

"You bought tickets?" Yukio asked, eyebrow raised with interest.

Toshiro nodded nervously, concerned that he might have overstepped his bounds a little. He pulled out his phone and brought up the confirmation email.

"Tomorrow, 11:17am," Toshiro spoke quickly, "I just got one way because I wasn't sure how long you'd want to stay."

Yukio glanced through the email before setting the phone down and immediately wrapping his arms around Toshiro's body again.

"Gods, I am so lucky to have you," the blonde murmured into Toshiro's shoulder, kissing his collar bone softly, "I love you."

Toshiro's body froze at the sudden declaration of love, but Yukio wasn't deterred, continuing to hug him. _Yukio loved him_. He hadn't said that before, but he'd said it now, and he loved Toshiro. The prodigy had to take deep, even breaths to recover; he'd known his own feelings for a long time, but he'd never vocalised them in case Yukio hadn't said it back or wasn't comfortable with it yet. But now, Yukio had said it, and the white haired boy's heart was swelling. With a nervous smile, Toshiro also admitted his feelings.

"I love you too."

…

Karakura was… nice.

Well, it had the _potential_ to be nice. A lot of the houses and older shops were run down and the narrow streets were littered with rubbish and broken glass, but without that, Karakura was rather quaint; old-fashioned buildings and lamp posts, no traffic and no sounds but the singing of birds high up in the trees. Toshiro was sure that if the alcohol and drug issue was ever resolved, Yukio's hometown might become a nice place to live one day, or even just to holiday away from the big city for a while. With a dry community, Toshiro would probably be happy to settle down and raise a couple of kids here; Karakura had a small population, and therefore the potential for a close, tightknit community with a small primary school. Sure there wasn't a whole lot of opportunities here, but a child could grow up safe and happy, with a close group of friends, where they could ride their bikes in the streets until dusk.

' _Could'_ being the important term, since Karakura did, in fact, have a severe drug problem and Toshiro would never raise a child in that sort of environment.

Yukio had been very quiet all morning as well as on the train, and Toshiro tried to give him some space while also keeping a close eye on him. He'd come to the conclusion that the blonde was still in shock and silently trying to process the news; Toshiro figured that coming back here would be hard on Yukio – especially given the recent events – and might just push him over the edge, forcing him to confront his grief. The teal eyed boy would be there the whole time, so if Yukio did crash, he wouldn't be alone; Toshiro would help him through it.

"This is it," Yukio stopped abruptly in front of a derelict yellow house, hitching his bag further over his shoulder.

Toshiro glanced at the neglected home; paint was peeling all over the place, the windows were cracked and dirty, cobwebs hung in every available corner, the lawn was way over grown and various tools, shoes and general junk littered the front steps. The prodigy snuck a look at Yukio – who stood still and impassive – and had to wonder if the house had always been so unkempt or if it had just become that way since his departure.

"Do you want to go in?" Toshiro asked timidly, rubbing his boyfriend's knuckles with his thumb; they'd held hands all the way from the train station, which Toshiro was surprised Yukio wanted to do but he was more than happy to comply.

Yukio nodded, and together they ducked under some of the police tape that still lined the small property and walked up the front path (the word 'path' being used loosely). The police had removed the bodies and collected whatever evidence they were after, and Yukio had a meeting with them this afternoon to discuss the pending investigation. His 'good' aunt, Mary, was due to arrive tomorrow to begin the funeral preparation; she was his mother's older sister who lived near Brighton, and apparently the only relative of his that was – _quote_ – 'still worth talking to'.

The door wasn't locked, and Yukio pushed it open with very little effort. Toshiro held his breath as they slipped through the threshold and into Yukio's childhood home; he was afraid of what they might find.

The place was a mess; _a huge, disgusting mess_.

It wasn't hard to tell why Yukio had insisted they stay at a hotel, i.e. above the tavern, as it was the only place of accommodation in the town. Dirty dishes and glasses were stacked around the sink, on the kitchen table, on the coffee table – basically everywhere – and were covered in armies of ants. The floor looked like it had never been swept or vacuumed, and Toshiro tried to cover his mouth and nose subtly between breaths –partially because of the dust which was sure to trigger his allergies, and partially because of the smell. Yukio led him through the kitchen and lounge room and into a narrow hallway with three doors; he ignored the two on the right, but opened the door on the left, flicking on the light an illuminating the room inside.

Toshiro couldn't stop the audible gasp that left him; the room was clearly Yukio's old bedroom, but it was in ruins. The windows were smashed, the mattress slashed and overturned, the walls had been cracked – probably punched – and drawn on. Toshiro tried to quell his building anger at the words written on the walls; 'fag', 'asshole', 'wanker'… well, the list went on and got steadily worse, Toshiro had to look away. Everything was covered in dirt, dust and mould, the smell of mildew was overwhelming; the room had obviously been left in that state for some time now.

"Parents?" Toshiro asked through a clenched jaw, but he hoped beyond belief that some kids had broken in instead, and his parents somehow hadn't noticed it.

"Charming, weren't they?" Yukio muttered, "Can't give them all the credit though, Shuuhei probably helped."

He was about to close the door when Toshiro spotted something familiar on the floor, releasing Yukio's hand and moving into the room to pick it up. He almost smiled as he squinted his eyes to identify it.

"Babe?"

The boy genius hurried back to his boyfriend's side and handed over the torn and slightly faded picture. Yukio turned it over in his hand and after a second the corners of his mouth began to twitch upwards into a sly grin.

"I cut this out of a magazine when I was fourteen," Yukio murmured, his thumb smoothing out some of the wrinkles, "My first crush."

The magazine cut out was of a photoshoot Colin Morgan, AKA Merlin, had done many years ago. Toshiro recognised it because it had been released alongside an article promoting the BBC television show, and of course, had been accompanied by many pictures of Colin Morgan's co-star, Bradley James, AKA Arthur, AKA possibly one of the hottest blonde men to ever live – _Yukio was still number one._

"I can't believe it's still here," Yukio chuckled a little, and Toshiro was glad to see some happiness on that face, since the twenty year old had not smiled once today – not that he had expected him to, but still, it was nice to see a small ray of joy come over Yukio.

"Keep it," Toshiro grinned, "I still have the Bradley James pictures from that shoot; we could put them together?"

Yukio laughed again but nevertheless folded the Colin picture neatly and tucked it into his pocket.

They left the house soon after; Yukio had a quick look throughout the house to see if there was anything of his that he'd left behind and was still intact – _there wasn't_ – or anything of his parents' that he might of wanted to keep – _there wasn't_. Toshiro offered to start cleaning up but Yukio told him not to bother, since they would never be coming back.

…

It was the fourth night of their stay in Karakura when Yukio finally cracked.

The low-budget double funeral had been held earlier that day, and no one had attended but Toshiro, Yukio and his aunt Mary. Yukio had refused to write a eulogy, but Mary said a few kind words of goodbye. Other than that, the funeral was exceptionally plain, with no music, no photographs and only a small bouquet of flowers spread over both wooden coffins for decoration. The curtains closed, and Yukio tugged Toshiro out of the tiny chapel, calling over his shoulder to Mary, asking her to 'take care of the rest', that is, asking her to decide what to do with the ashes.

They had returned back to their room above the tavern, where Toshiro had gotten steadily more and more concerned about Yukio's reaction, or lack thereof. _Yes_ , the twenty year old had a bad relationship with his parents, but did he really not feel anything at all after their deaths? Toshiro didn't believe that; Yukio was hiding his pain, or pushing it back, but it was definitely there and so far only leaking through with the odd angry snap. Toshiro didn't want Yukio to get mad at him like he had that night outside the club, so he remained silent, leaving Mary, the police, the funeral attendant and the tavern staff to cop it.

"I made you tea," Toshiro murmured, placing the steaming mug on the coffee table in front of his boyfriend, who sat glaring out of the window at the tavern courtyard below them.

"Thanks," Yukio muttered without looking up or moving in the slightest.

"What do you feel like for dinner tonight?" the white haired boy asked; he could tell Yukio was in a bad mood, but the fact was that there was no kitchen in their room – aside from a bar fridge and a kettle – and they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I don't care," the blonde replied, his voice quiet but tense, "You choose."

Toshiro backed off silently; he knew Yukio was doing his best not snap at him since the night he'd found out about his parents, but the week had been hard on him with every little thing stacking up against him, and he was still yet to express any of his feelings. Toshiro knew what it was like to try and bury feelings and it never worked out well; Yukio would burst eventually, and would be an absolute mess when he did. Toshiro swore to be there when it happened; he would do almost anything for his beautiful boyfriend, just as Yukio would do for him. As much as he didn't want to see Yukio upset, the blonde needed to get out these emotions, and preferably soon because it was getting harder for Toshiro to remain calm when he was snapped at.

Flicking through the few restaurant take away menus they'd picked up – there was a total of three restaurants in Karakura; Golden Phoenix Chinese, Joe's Pizza and Karakura Seafood – Toshiro eventually decided to order a pizza. He requested no pineapple for Yukio's sake, even though usually if they were going to order a whole pizza to share, they'd get pineapple on it and Yukio would pick his off and give them to Toshiro, and the prodigy would do the same with his olives.

The room was silent while they waited, Yukio still glaring out the window and not touching his now-cold tea while Toshiro tried to avoid staring at him with a worried expression. In the end, Toshiro went out to collect the pizza instead of waiting for it to be delivered, trying to give Yukio some space while clearing his own mind.

When he returned to the room about thirty minutes later, Mary was there but appeared to be leaving as she stood, collecting her coat and umbrella.

"I'm heading home tomorrow," She said, her long blonde-turning-grey hair had been swept up into a messy bun since the funeral, "Please call more often, Yukio, I do miss my favourite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew," Yukio pointed out, his frown deep; the twenty year old still had not moved from the seat Toshiro had left him in.

"And a cheeky one at that," Mary smiled a little, leaning down to kiss Yukio's forehead, "Bye, sweetheart."

The older woman turned away before spotting Toshiro in the doorway. The prodigy only just managed to pop the pizza down on the counter before he was engulfed in warm arms. He liked Mary; she reminded him of a female Jushiro – she warm, caring and affectionate, and he was glad that Yukio got that from at least one family member. Aunty Mary was on the bigger side, so her hugs were strong and she seemed to completely surround her target in a squishy wall of comforting heat. Although she tried to cover it up with expensive perfume, she had the distinctive smell of old people and reminded Toshiro very much of his grandmother and how much he missed her.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, Toshiro," Mary whispered to him, "Yukio is absolutely smitten over you."

"You can leave now," Yukio, with his supersonic hearing, called from his place by the window. Toshiro couldn't see his face, but he imagined a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Take care of him," Mary ignored her nephew, "And make sure he calls me."

Toshiro chuckled, "I will."

Releasing him, Mary blew a kiss over her shoulder at Yukio before waddling out of the door. The gamer rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to the window while Toshiro placed the pizza in front of him and then turned away to pour them some lemonade; Yukio's favourite soft drink.

"You didn't get pineapple this time?" Yukio asked when Toshiro returned with their drinks and sat opposite him.

"You don't like pineapple," Toshiro handed over a couple of serviettes as Yukio picked a slice out of the box.

"But you do," the blonde countered, his visible emerald eye flicking up to meet Toshiro's teal irises.

The prodigy shrugged half-heartedly, "I didn't feel like it tonight."

Yukio sighed and leant back into his chair, taking his first bit of pizza. Half an hour slipped by in silence as the two boys consumed their dinner. The blonde seemed to be brooding again, mulling over his thoughts wordlessly, and Toshiro resisted the urge to climb over the small coffee table and into his boyfriend's lap just to cuddle him. He hated that Yukio was suffering – however silently – and he just wanted to make him happy again.

"What did Mary do with the ashes?" Toshiro asked eventually, not being able to stand the endless silence any longer.

"Buried them in the park," Yukio murmured, staring intently at his glass of lemonade, "Planted a tree on top. She's a bit of an environmentalist."

"That's a nice gesture."

"She wants us to come back and visit the tree."

"Well, we could do that, it's only a few hours on the trai-"

"We're never coming back here."

Yukio's words were drawn out, but they were strong and decisive, his voice had risen although he wasn't shouting, and venom practically spat from his mouth. Toshiro froze instantly; he could see his boyfriend's hands trembling slightly while the rest of his body was abnormally rigid.

 _Yukio was hurting._

Toshiro could see it; the thin cracks beginning to appear, the walls beginning to strain under the immense pressure of emotional turmoil. He took a deep breath; Yukio was about to snap big time.

"It's okay to be upset about it," Toshiro whispered; he knew before he even said it that it would make Yukio mad, but it was time for the blonde to confront his grief. It wasn't healthy to hold on to it, and the little genius saw an opportunity now that he could see the emotional strains physically affecting Yukio's body. That, and he was done walking on egg shells around his partner.

"Upset?" Yukio spat, his temper rising, "I'm not upset about my parents dying. I haven't seen or spoken to them in two years, so why would I care if they died?!"

The twenty year old was almost yelling now and Toshiro had to refrain from flinching back. He needed to get Yukio to snap, otherwise he'd keep burying his feelings and suffer longer than he needed to.

"Because they were your parents," Toshiro said evenly.

"They were shitty parents!" Yukio yelled, his beautiful green eye consumed by anger and piercing holes through Toshiro's own, "If anything, I am just angry that they died! How dare they die without apologizing to me or even calling just to see if I was still alive."

Toshiro shook his head, "You're not angry though; you're hurt."

That too had apparently been the wrong, _or very right_ , thing to say. Yukio stood abruptly, knocking over his glass of lemonade and proceeded to stomp around the room. He could leave if he wanted to, but Toshiro knew he wouldn't. Yukio unconsciously wanted comfort from Toshiro, so he wouldn't leave the room, although until he admitted that he wanted that, he was just going to trudge around the place, hissing obscenities.

The prodigy stood slowly, collecting their serviettes and mopping up the spilt lemonade – fortunately, the glass hadn't broken – before putting the soaked napkins in the nearest bin.

"You're hurting because they didn't reach out to you," Toshiro said calmly, continuing to busy himself as he cleaned around his furious partner, "You feel guilty that you never did the same, and now they're gone, so you'll never be able to."

Yukio laughed, but not his usual happy laugh – this one was cold, bitter and caused his mouth to twist frighteningly.

"Did you get that from one of your psychology textbooks?"

"No," Toshiro shrugged, "I just know you, and I know grief."

"I'm not grieving!" Yukio lashed out again, flopping back onto the bed and covering his eyes with his arm.

Toshiro knew they were getting closer; Yukio was about to cry, and was using the harsh lighting as an excuse to cover his eyes, but in reality, his eyes were beginning to sting for a different reason. The prodigy didn't say anything more as he sat soundlessly on the bed beside his boyfriend; Yukio was about to come to him and he'd wait patiently.

In truth, he was getting some of this from his university readings, but most of it was coming from his own experiences and just how well he knew Yukio. A long time ago, Granny kicked him out for being gay; she'd said 'My grandson is not gay because I don't have a grandson.' Toshiro had thought he was angry too at first, but later he discovered that he was just hurt, but either way he'd never tried to fix the broken relationship. That was until she got sick. He called her straightaway after hearing the news; if she passed away, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life knowing he never at least tried to rebuild that bridge. With her newfound appreciation for life and family, Granny had ended up apologizing to him, and although their relationship was still a bit stiff – she only called on Christmas day, and Toshiro only called for her birthday – he was glad to have _somewhat fixed_ things between them.

"You grieve!" Yukio hissed under his arm, "You cried when I told you my parents died and you didn't even meet them."

"I didn't cry for your parents," Toshiro murmured, reaching an arm out to stroke Yukio's hair but he was smacked away instantly, "I cried for you."

"For me," Yukio scoffed.

"Yes, for you," Toshiro repeated, "Because you lost your parents. I hate that you're hurting like this."

"I'm not fucking hurting!" the gamer spat again, although his voice was now wavering and his chest was heaving in a way that suggested he was finding it harder to breathe,

"Look at me," Toshiro demanded softly, hand making it into the blonde locks without being stopped this time.

Yukio shook his head in refusal as Toshiro repeated his request. The prodigy literally had all night and was happy to wait. His hand slid through blonde locks effortlessly, and he pushed back his boyfriend's fringe so that when he did remove his arm, Toshiro would be looking into both of his beautiful eyes.

It took a long time, but eventually the arm was removed and Yukio sat up. He glared at Toshiro hard, but the prodigy did not recoil this time. Fury, heartbreak and misery flashed in those eyes and Toshiro cupped his boyfriend's cheek, stroking his cheekbone tenderly. The glare intensified but the older boy did not move away. _Not long now…_

"They were the shittest people I've ever had the misfortune to meet," Yukio growled, "Why the fuck would I grieve their death?"

Toshiro grimaced, but repeated one of his earlier lines;

"Because they were _your parents_."

And then it happened.

Yukio began to chuckle, gradually building up into a manic and insane fit of laughter. It only took about thirty seconds before those laughs turned to sobs, and soon tears were rolling down his cheeks and dripping into his lap. He slumped sideways into Toshiro's chest and the prodigy held him tightly, just like he had outside the club, but this time Yukio actually wanted to be comforted.

They sat like that for a long time; Yukio cried onto Toshiro's chest, thoroughly drenching the prodigy's shirt and hugging the nineteen year old's waist desperately. Toshiro knew Yukio had to get it all out, but it was hurting him so much to see his boyfriend in such a state. All he could do was hold him, and continue to stroke his head, planting the odd kiss on his crown and whispering sweet nothings into the gamer's ear.

When Yukio's sobs turned to quiet sniffles, Toshiro helped his boyfriend out of his funeral clothes, leaving him in just his boxers before tucking him into bed. The teal eyed boy undressed himself quickly and moved around the room flicking off the lights before climbing back onto the bed himself. He plucked a few tissues from his night stand and wiped Yukio's eyes, cheeks and nose softly as the blonde snuggled closer.

"I should have called," Yukio's voice was hoarse, "Or visited. I was just so angry at them, I didn't even say goodbye before I left."

"You can say goodbye now," Toshiro murmured, rubbing the blonde's back.

"Do we have time to visit their tree tomorrow?" Yukio asked.

"Yes, of course," Toshiro smiled as Yukio's breathing began to steady out. The blonde managed to slur out a thank you before only the sounds of his deep even breaths filled the tiny pub room.

…

Toshiro watched quietly as Yukio leant down in front of the baby tree, and spread some light pink rose petals around the freshly planted base. They couldn't actually get any flowers on such late notice, but managed to cut a couple of roses off one of Yukio's neighbour's bushes. The blonde had grinned in his usual cheeky way at the idea, since "Mum and Dad hated her, so they'll probably be amused."

It seemed Yukio was feeling much better after his emotional explosion last night. It was rare for the gamer to be awake before Toshiro, but the prodigy had woken up that morning to his boyfriend smiling down at him while he raked his fingers through Toshiro's snow coloured locks. The blonde had murmured numerous thank you's as he began peppering kisses over the nineteen year old's face, as well as dropping the odd apology for his snappy behaviour, but Toshiro had told him not to say sorry for that; it was just his way of dealing with tragedy.

"I hated you both for a long time," Yukio spoke to the tree, "I hate you for turning to drugs and alcohol. I hated you for spending more time at the pub than with me. I hated you for not coming to get me when I left for London."

The blonde's voice cracked a little, and Toshiro took a step forward to rest his hand reassuringly on the top of Yukio's head.

"But I don't hate you anymore," Yukio continued, wiping away a stray tear, "In fact, I miss you two - and I wish I had come home earlier. Maybe I could have helped you."

Toshiro felt a weight against his thigh and saw Yukio resting his head against his leg, and the young genius began to thread his hand through the blonde hair he'd fallen in love with. The gesture had become a source of comfort between them now.

The twenty year old stood, intertwining Toshiro's fingers with his own. Teal irises met blue and green, and Yukio smiled through watery eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" Toshiro asked, reaching up to wipe another runaway tear from his boyfriend's cheek.

"Much better," Yukio exhaled shakily, and reached down to kiss Toshiro's lips lightly, "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Toshiro flushed a little, and Yukio chuckled before pulling him in for a hug.

"I don't know what Rukia is talking about," the blonde laughed, "Blushing Tosh hasn't gone anywhere."

Toshiro shoved him away playfully, but allowed Yukio to continue holding his hand. They left the small tree, picking up their bags and setting off in the direction of the train station.

"I love you," Yukio teased, tugging the prodigy closer and releasing his hand in favour of wrapping his arm around the nineteen year old's shoulders.

Toshiro huffed, grumbling his response, "I love you too."

He was glad that Yukio had finally found peace.

…

 **One chapter to go, guys! I have a serious problem with procrastination right now, so sorry about the wait :/**

 **Please review xoxo**


	6. Epilogue: Late Night Swims

**I am so so so sorry for the lateness! I've just been so bloody busy lately, and if you follow me you probably know I've been collaborating with LethanWolf this last month for a HitsuRuki piece, so yeah I've just been very busy and distracted, so apologies for that.**

 **I've cut this chapter down to an epilogue because I've been struggling so hard to write this chapter, and I'm still not super happy with it, but I feel like I owe to you guys to finish it. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews xx**

…

Epilogue: Late Night Swims

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh, but I am."

"What if someone sees us?"

"It's 4am, everyone is asleep."

"It will be cold in there."

"Get in the pool, Babe," Yukio smirked, "I'll warm you up."

Toshiro sighed and glanced around at the neighbouring boats once again; the harbour was quiet and empty – as it should be at this time of the night. He and his gorgeous blonde boyfriend had gone out to one of the local night clubs, which had been inside a cave, and drank one litre free-poured cocktails until they found themselves crushed together on the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by sweaty bodies and no room to spread out. They'd left the club then, and even though it was after three at that point, it was still hot as anything, and the alcohol certainly hadn't helped.

They'd wandered back to the boat they were staying on with Toshiro's uncles, when Yukio had decided to take them up to the rooftop pool – yes, a pool on top of a boat – for a late night swim. A _nude swim_ , that was.

"Come on, Tosh," Yukio grinned, splashing some water up at the young prodigy who flinched away automatically, "It's our last night…"

Jushiro and Shunsui surprised Toshiro with a family vacation to Croatia as a reward for his outstanding marks in the final exams, and as an extra present, he was allowed to bring along Yukio too. The blonde had been so shocked at the generous offer, especially when Shunsui told him that they'd be covering all the costs. Toshiro could tell Yukio felt a little uncomfortable with the generosity after having had to pay for himself since he was a young teenager and always being so short for cash, but the white haired boy had reasoned with him quickly, saying that his uncles had the money and were willing to spend it on him, so if they didn't spend it on a good cause like bringing him on their family holiday then Jushiro was only going to buy a third set of guest towels, despite rarely having guests in their house (Yukio wasn't a guest anymore).

It had been an amazing holiday too, literally from the moment they got onto the plane. Toshiro had given Yukio the window seat and watched the blonde's face as he took in the whole experience of flying as he'd never been on an aeroplane before. There had been excitement in those different coloured eyes when they plane had begun to move along the tarmac, and his expression had turned shocked and fearful once they reached the runway, building up to an incredible speed before taking off into the air. Toshiro had grinned as his boyfriend stared out his little window in awe as they flew upwards and then tilted slightly, allowing Yukio to see down across the endless land below them.

They'd flown into the Croatian city of Split and stayed there for a few nights, allowing Toshiro and Yukio to explore the old town and the markets together occasionally meeting Jushiro and Shunsui for a meal along the harbour somewhere. After that, Shunsui had hired a boat – a luxury yacht complete with sailors, kitchen and wait staff as well as a bartender – to sail them around to the various islands and key ports. Tonight they were in Makarska and early in the morning they'd be sailing back to Split before getting an evening flight back to London.

"Fine," Toshiro grumbled, stripping of his sweat-soaked shirt, "I'm only getting in because it's too hot out here."

Even in the middle of the night, the Croatian summer heat did not let up.

"I thought you were worried about it being too cold?"

Toshiro sent the blonde a withering glare before slipping off his shorts and boxers. He smirked internally as Yukio's head tilted and his eyes widened to drink in Toshiro's body once again before the prodigy hopped in the pool.

It was cold, but luckily Toshiro liked the cold. He ducked his head under the water briefly to wet his snow white hair before paddling over to Yukio's side. The blonde's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled their bodies flush against each, groaning softly as his member was pressed firmly between his body and the prodigy's stomach. He wasted no time in connecting their lips together and as always, Toshiro found himself falling under his boyfriend's spell, instantly melting into the kiss and against that broad – and wet because of the pool – chest.

They'd been together long enough now to know what the other did and didn't like, and what drove them absolutely crazy, so when Yukio's lips moved down to the young genius' neck, Toshiro knew they were playing a dangerous game now.

"Yukio," Toshiro groaned, "St-stop, there are other boats around. Someone might hear us!"

"They won't," Yukio murmured huskily between nips and kisses, "It's 4am, and I'm sure we could be quiet if we tried."

"We've n-never been quiet," Toshiro muttered causing his boyfriend to chuckle against him.

Apparently ignoring his protests, Toshiro yelped when he felt a hand slide between them to pinch his nipple, forefinger and thumb working in perfect harmony to earn a strangled moan out of him. Despite his aversion to rooftop sex shenanigans, the white haired boy felt his body actually gravitating towards the blonde and before he knew it, he was wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and legs around his waist, hoisting himself up and against Yukio's body

"Someone's eager," Yukio chuckled.

"Shut up."

Toshiro reconnected their lips in a hurry, this time slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Lips moved hungrily and tongues danced erotically around each other. They'd had sex many times together by this point in their relationship and yet, every time felt as good and as magical as it had felt the first time between them – all the way back to the night of their first date after being caught in the heavy downpour together – and in some ways their intimacy had improved as they grew to know each other in and out and could find their erogenous zones instantly whenever they pleased. Already they'd had sex almost every night of the holiday – there had been a few exceptions where they'd simply been too exhausted from their day activities and the summer heat that they had fallen asleep earlier than planned – one night they hadn't even made it to dinner with Jushiro and Shunsui they'd been so tired.

Yukio's hands were cupping Toshiro's ass cheeks and massaging gently, one finger moving dangerously close to a certain taut entrance. As good as it felt, his mind kept returning back to the fact they were still on top of the roof of their hired luxury yacht, moored in a busy tourist port.

Gasping for air, Toshiro ripped his lips off Yukio's mouth and leant away.

"Y-Yukio," the prodigy panted, "We really c-can't do this here."

"Why not?" the blonde grinned, one of his skilled gamer hands sliding up against Toshiro's spine and pushing the smaller boy's body back against him.

"Someone might hear us," Toshiro repeated, turning his head away – partially to look around to see if anyone was around and partially because if he looked into Yukio's beautiful blue and green eyes, he would surely give in straightaway.

"So?" Yukio chuckled, "Let them hear us. Your uncles have heard us loads of times now…"

"Don't remind me," Toshiro groaned, clenching his eyes shut.

His boyfriend only laughed again before leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. His lips lingered briefly before he turned to whisper in Toshiro's ear.

"It's late, everyone is asleep and we've seen no children on any of the other boats," Yukio reasoned, an arm stretching out to gesture vaguely in the direction of the neighbouring boats, "It's our last night on holiday, let's do something special…"

"Like fucking in a pool?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're supposed to ejaculate in the water…"

"I was thinking we'd fuck on the edge of the pool," Yukio grinned, his voice low and irresistibly sexy and at the moment, Toshiro felt his spine pressing softly against the pool edge. He hadn't realised Yukio was backing them up to the wall, "Besides, I'm going to come in you, not the pool."

Toshiro swallowed. Somehow, the blonde had a level of control over him that the young genius could not figure out for the life of him. He didn't know if it was the older boy's looks, mannerisms, voice or even his choice of words but Toshiro always found himself more turned on at his boyfriend's advances. Plus, the guy made a point; it was the last night of their first holiday together and Yukio's first time out of England, they should do something memorable.

After a few beats in which Toshiro did not answer, he felt himself being lifted up onto the edge of the pool. As it was on top of a boat, it wasn't a very big pool – ideal for swimming a few laps for some exercise. They'd moved back to the shallow end where the stairs to get in and out were, so when Yukio stood to full height, his groin was perfectly level where Toshiro's was sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water either side of Yukio's legs.

"Please, Baby?" Yukio leaned over the prodigy and pressed a wet kiss against his neck, "I've been thinking about it all day."

Toshiro couldn't help but grin at Yukio's desire. He rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine, but we'll need lube. Pool water won't work."

"Of course," Yukio's eyes lit up, and he lent all the way over Toshiro, pushing the boy's back down against the ground. The blonde reached over their heads and when he leant back up, Toshiro spied a small tube of lube in the blonde's hand. It was the normal brand they used, and from what he could tell despite the dark lighting, the label wasn't even in English.

"I got it at the pharmacy today," Yukio answered the questioning gaze Toshiro threw his way, "The man who worked there spoke very good English and recommended this brand. It's waterproof."

They'd never used waterproof lube before, largely because they'd never had sex in or near water before, except maybe one night on Rangiku's water bed but that probably didn't count.

"Let me show what this holiday has meant to me," Yukio murmured softly, pressing a light kiss to the prodigy's forehead.

Toshiro could never truly refuse the gorgeous blonde who had brought him so much happiness since their initial meeting, back when the psychology student was trying to use sweets to attract friends. Yukio meant the world to him, and he would show him that tonight.

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck again Toshiro reconnected their lips. Slowly at first, they simply moved their lips against each other gently. Eventually they found themselves pushing up against each other but it wasn't until their growing arousals rubbed together that things started to grow really hot. Teeth came into play, and soon Toshiro found himself once again gasping for Yukio to touch him. He needed to feel his love's hands on his body.

The blonde obliged quickly, one hand curling swiftly around Toshiro's erection and beginning to tug. The prodigy bit his lip to supress the moan in his throat; Yukio's hand was already slicked with lube and it was rolling up and down his length, heat growing between them with the friction. His thoughts were rapidly losing coherency with every stroke but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he wanted to pleasure Yukio too; automatically, his own hand reached down between them to find his boyfriend's neglected member. He found the limb waiting hot and heavy, but at his first touch Yukio hissed and swatted away his hand.

"Y-Yukio, p-please," Toshiro felt his back arching into his boyfriend's chest, "Let me t-touch you."

"Absolutely not," Yukio smirked, catching both of Toshiro's hands with his free hand, "I want to say thank you for bringing me on this trip."

Toshiro opened his mouth to protest but hot lips instantly drowned his argument. The hand that had been wrapped around his member let go of him and soon after Toshiro felt a slicked finger at his entrance. He barely had time to process it before that finger was pushed deep inside him and his body was reacting, automatically arching and a hiss escaped his lips. Yukio barely gave him time to adjust before he was adding the second finger, causing Toshiro to whimper a little.

"Shhhh," Yukio whispered soothingly as his free hand rubbed the small of Toshiro's back, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Toshiro curled against Yukio's chest and nodded; he trusted Yukio and they'd had enough sex in the past for Yukio to know what he could handle and how much preparation he needed before intercourse.

The two fingers slowly edged their way through the tight cavern as Yukio began kissing Toshiro's neck again. The prodigy was torn between the discomfort of the stretching in his ass and the intense heat on his throat. It was an awkward angle too; it would have been better if he laid flat against the ground, but because the ground was made of a weird rough mesh that would surely shred his skin once they started to get really into it, the prodigy was forced to sit as upright as possible, but with his hips angled so Yukio could reach his entrance. Flipping over would be just as painful – if not more so. As if sensing this dilemma, Yukio halted his actions and quickly leant forward again, this time reaching for the cushions left on the sun beds. He placed them behind Toshiro before lowering the prodigy back against them.

"Better?" the blonde asked as his fingers returned to their previous actions.

"Better," Toshiro confirmed, his back now supported by cushions and the angle more pleasurable.

"How about now?" Yukio grinned, before curling his fingers and sending a shock wave of pleasure up Toshiro's spine.

A loud moan tore from the young genius' throat and his back arched off the cushions. Toshiro panted and gasped as Yukio continued to stretch him, although he was now purposely avoiding his prostate gland.

"P-please, Yukio!" Toshiro gasped loudly; he knew people in the surround boats might hear him if they were awake but he couldn't find the will to care as searing heat pooled in his ass and groin. He wanted Yukio so badly right now, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Soon, Babe," the blonde chuckled, "I've got to add the third finger yet."

"Fuck the third," Toshiro hissed as his body continued to writhe at the pool's edge.

"My, my," Yukio teased but nevertheless, a third finger slipped into Toshiro's body, "For someone who didn't want to have sex on the open deck, you seem pretty desperate now."

"Just fuck me, will you?" Toshiro snapped, reaching up and pulling Yukio's face towards him, "Don't make me beg for it."

"Begging sounds nice…" Yukio gazed at him, a slight darkness in his eyes, "Tell me how much you want it and maybe I'll oblige."

"Maybe I'll-Nghh!" Toshiro moaned as Yukio's fingers brushed his prostate again, "Y-Yukio!"

"Yes, Babe?"

Toshiro covered his face and bit his lip; his whole body was twitching with need and his member was aching to be touched. Yukio's fingers in his ass were not helping in the slightest and neither was the big cock he could feel rubbing against his thigh, preparing to plunge deep inside him. Still, Toshiro had his pride and he wouldn't beg for it.

Yukio's fingers hit his prostate dead on once more and his other hand gripped the head of his penis, causing another throaty moan to escape his lips.

"F-fuck, Yukio," Toshiro hissed, "I need you, p-please."

 _Okay, so he didn't have as much pride as he thought._

Yukio's grin widened and he removed his fingers from the prodigy, instead lining up his leaking member with the hole. He pushed in quite quickly compared to how long they normally took, but distracted Toshiro with some sneaky nipple play. Before he knew it, Yukio was fully sheathed and waiting for Toshiro to adjust.

"Move."

Thankfully, this time Yukio didn't protest or make him beg. Instead, he started to move in short, shallow thrusts, earning small hisses from the white haired boy. Their bodies were still wet from the pool and droplets fell from Yukio's hair onto the prodigy's stomach as he leant over him slightly. The blonde was still standing in the water, about mid-thigh deep and as the thrusts grew longer and harder, Toshiro felt water beginning to lap over the edge of the pool and between his thighs. It was an odd feeling at first – the heat inside his ass clashing with the cold water of the pool splashing between his legs, but when he considered that it was the power of Yukio's thrusts that were causing it, the feeling suddenly seemed a lot more pleasurable in his mind.

The blonde's soft hands gripped Toshiro's hips as he plunged deep inside him. Yukio found his voice as his moans began to mingle with Toshiro's and the prodigy continued to writhe and arch off the cushions as the pleasure jolted through his body with every thrust. The blonde's length dragged in and out of his body and he widened his legs to allow his boyfriend to surge deeper.

"Y-Yuk-kio," Toshiro moaned, "I'm gonna-NGH!"

The blonde hit his prostate again, this time full force with his large member.

"Gods, you're still so tight," Yukio grunted, "F-fuck, Toshiro!"

Toshiro couldn't form a reply as his boyfriend continued to plunge inside him, and his hips moved between his thighs with such power and determination. Yukio also took to stroking the prodigy's forgotten erection, sending Toshiro even closer to the edge. The genius made the mistake of opening his eyes to look up at Yukio; it was like seeing him coming out of the bathroom, wet body and hair as if fresh from a hot shower, but while fucking him senseless at the same time. _Gods, the pool had been a good idea._

Another hit to his prostate sent him over the edge and Toshiro's whole body jerked as a breathless moan escaped. Hot sperm shot out of him and onto Yukio's hand as the blonde continued to thrust, moaning as Toshiro's walls surely clamped around him at orgasm.

He felt like jelly; his limps completely useless and not a single bit of energy to left in him as Yukio finished himself off a few final thrusts later. The blonde slumped over Toshiro's body, panting loudly as the prodigy felt his seed fill him up.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there afterwards, completely naked and partially covered in sperm. Eventually Yukio pulled out and pushed himself up onto the edge of the pool to lie beside Toshiro. It was still incredibly warm outside of the pool despite the time of day so they were able to rest peacefully for a long time; they even got see the sky starting to turn light.

Yukio found the strength to get up sooner, gathering their clothes and helping Toshiro to re-dress. The prodigy figured they'd head back down to their bedroom and get as much sleep as possible before arriving back into Split after lunch time, but the blonde dragged him onto a nearby sun bed.

"If we've stayed up this late…" Yukio murmured, pulling Toshiro's body against him and wrapping an arm around his waist, "We might as well watch the sunrise."

Toshiro smiled; he was tired, sore and probably still a little bit drunk, and he knew he'd have a killer hangover later, but he was with his boyfriend in Croatia, he'd just got laid beside a pool and had probably the best holiday of his life. The white haired boy curled up against his boyfriend happily, feeling warmer and more loved than possibly ever before, and waited to see the sun rise over Makarska.

"Thank you," Yukio murmured, fingers threading between Toshiro's own.

"Stop thanking me for bringing you on this tri-"

"No, for the bon bons."

"The bon bons?"

"Yes, thank you for offering me those bon bons when we first met."

Toshiro frowned and Yukio chuckled. The blonde reached down and kissed Toshiro's lips gently.

"I love you, Bon bon boy."

…

 **So I have a few stories I'm planning to write over the next few months and I'm sorry but most of them are het pairings! I've got Hitsumatsu and Hitsuruki on the way, so if you're into it, please read them when they come out :) As for you yaoi fans, I promise I'm not ditching you, I'll be back as soon as I find some good inspiration xxx**


End file.
